SPIRALE I: Premières perturbations
by youte
Summary: COMPLETE! M&V apprennent à mieux se connaître ellesmêmes et prennent conscience d'importants changements.N entreprend son dernier voyage.Mais des évenements plus importants et qui pr le moment les dépassent s'enchainent...
1. Un

**Titre: **SPIRALE I : Premières perturbations. 

**Auteur: **Youte.

**Date de début de rédaction: **27 février 2005.

**Résumé: **_Les habitants de la Treehouse sont confrontés à d'étranges aventures. _

_L'attitude de Veronica et de Marguerite évolue quand, chacune de leur côté, elles apprennent à mieux connaître les étranges sensations qui les habitent. Alors que celles de Veronica l'amènent à se poser des questions sur la mystérieuse mais puissante menace qui pèse sur l'avenir du Plateau, celles de Marguerite les conduisent, elle et ses compagnons, dans un petit voyage dont elle garde le but secret. Pendant ce temps au même moment, toujours dans sa quête de lui-même et absent depuis des mois, Malone entreprend son dernier périple en solo. _

_Mais tout cela n'est peut-être pas le plus important, car le Plateau garde encore de grands mystères qu'ils s'efforceront tous de découvrir. _

_Tous les peuples ont une Histoire. Et même si celle des habitants originaires du Plateau est seulement murmurée par quelques Sages et parfois oubliée par toute une race, elle n'en a pas moins des conséquences sur le présent des explorateurs, qui se rendront compte qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle historique. Surtout lorsque étrangement les quelques personnes possédant ce savoir restent très mystérieux sur certains aspects, comme si prononcer certains mots, ou certains noms, pourraient éveiller les maux du passé. _

_A moins que ça ne soit déjà fait… _

**Rating: **T.

**Indice temporel: **Deux semaines environ après Trapped (321).

**Personnages principaux (par ordre d'importance): **Marguerite, Roxton, Véronica, Malone, Finn, Challenger. (Romances: M/R. V/N) (Amitiés: M/V/F, M/N, R/N…)

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient (allez, avouez que vs êtes surpris, hum?), sauf tt ce que j'ai inventé…blah blah blah…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE PREMIERE : PREMIERES PERTURBATIONS **_

**I.**

**Juillet 1922. **

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse. **

Les rayons insistants du soleil sur ses paupières. Une douce odeur de thé lui chatouillant les narines. La si faible brise de la jungle caressant son visage. Les bruits si variés de la faune et de la flore locales envahissant son ouïe.

Ce furent les différentes causes du doux réveil de John Roxton.

Il leva les paupières doucement, tout en soupirant de bien être. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si entier que depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Depuis que Marguerite et lui étaient sortis de justesse de cette cave où ils avaient bien failli périr, et où elle lui avait enfin confessé son amour - qu'ils s'étaient montré physiquement pour la première fois.

Et ce matin-là il se réveillait toujours aussi heureux. Car il était enfin heureux. Et en paix avec lui-même et le monde autour de lui. Jamais il ne s'était sentit ainsi avec toutes les femmes qu'il avait fréquenté par le passé. Jamais aucune ne s'était montré à sa hauteur en joutes verbales autant qu'au tir à l'arme à feu, ou avait eu son goût de l'aventure et du risque, jamais aucune ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi satisfait, jamais aucune ne l'avait comprit si parfaitement, ni n'était parvenu à lire en lui aussi justement, jamais aucune ne l'avait rassuré et ne l'avait apaisé ainsi, ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi spécial, jamais aucune ne lui avait non plus fait ressentir ce besoin de devoir faire bouger la terre entière pour la rendre heureuse ou pour combler ses désirs, et jamais aucune ne l'avait surprit ou le surprendrait autant à chaque minute ou à chaque nouveau jour. Non. Jamais aucune ne l'avait ainsi complété. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais aimé aucune. Jusqu'à Marguerite.

A chaque fois qu'elle souriait ou qu'elle riait, ce qui à sa plus grande joie semblait arriver de plus en plus souvent depuis le retour de Véronica et bien sûr leurs dernières aventures, il se sentait renaître et il se surprenait à sourire lui aussi. Il aimait la manière dont ses yeux brillaient constamment ces dernières semaines, de joie et quelque part de paix. La manière dont ces nouvelles étincelles remplaçaient petit à petit les ombres qui habitaient ses merveilleux iris ces trois dernières années. Oh bien sûr il n'était pas idiot et il savait que ces mêmes ombres provenant de son passé étaient toujours présentes, plus cachées, mais ça le comblait de constater qu'elle avait changé et continuait de changer - tout comme lui. Petit à petit, sous ses encouragements, elle devenait plus ouverte, tout d'abord avec lui, puis avec les autres, et acceptait et donnait cet amour dont il l'avait comprit capable depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle était plus à l'aise avec certaines situations 'familiales', elle partageait avec eux plus de choses, sa voix douce et ses remarques ironiques remplaçaient doucement ses plaintes, ses reproches et son cynisme. Le sarcasme restait et revenait souvent suivant les situations, mais il ne l'aurait jamais imaginée sans!

Les autres avaient noté le changement, mais n'avait jamais commenté ouvertement. Ils étaient tout aussi heureux que John de voir que leur amie semblaient enfin leur faire confiance avec moindre retenue et baissait ses défenses. Surtout que ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles pour elle, et Roxton le savait plus que quiconque. Il y avait eu la disparition de Malone, laquelle (alors que la jeune femme finissait juste de se remettre de la perte de ce cher Summerlee) l'avait bien plus fragilisée qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Le chasseur avait été soulagé qu'elle ne réagisse pas comme elle l'avait fait pour Arthur: en s'éloignant d'eux et en les éloignant d'elle de nouveau. Enfin, en grande partie grâce à elle même si lui n'avait pas tout saisit, Neddy-Boy était revenu du royaume des esprits et Saros banni.

Bien entendu il y avait eu toutes leurs aventures et leurs expériences les menant de trop près vers la mort, dont certaines avaient beaucoup touché l'héritière sans qu'elle ne demande ou n'accepte leur aide, alors qu'elle continuait à s'ajuster à la vie de camaraderie, d'amitié, de soutien, de confiance et d'amour que les autres vivaient si naturellement.

Plus tard c'était Véronica qui était venue à disparaître, puis Malone était partit seul, dans son voyage à la recherche de lui-même. A cette pensée le cœur du chasseur. Cela faisait des mois déjà qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles, et il espérait de toute son âme que le jeune homme allait bien. Et il savait pertinemment que toutes ces allées et venues avaient inquiété et perturbé Marguerite, et qu'elle n'était toujours pas ok avec tout ça. Roxton avait cru comprendre que dans son passé, tous ceux à qui elle avait un jour tenu étaient morts, l'avaient blessée ou trahie, ou alors avaient tout bonnement disparu et n'était jamais revenu. Il était compréhensible qu'elle ait des craintes et des peurs face à leur situation, et que sa confusion et ses défenses instinctives la troublent bien plus qu'eux. Si le chasseur savait une chose c'était qu'elle aimait leurs amis, et qu'au fond d'elle, même si elle refusait à tous prix de l'admettre, elle avait une peur atroce qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, ou qu'ils disparaissent et qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau seule.

Veronica était ensuite réapparue, au moment même où ils traversaient une crise émotionnellement difficile contre la Mort elle-même.

Après maintes nouvelles aventures il y avait encore eu toute cette histoire avec Callum, le médaillon et Xan. Il savait qu'il n'avait alors pas été très malin et que quelque part, même si certaines de ses raisons étaient justifiées, il avait davantage blessé la jeune femme. Avec la perte du médaillon, et peut-être celle de son certificat de naissance, la raison pour laquelle elle était venue et s'était battue sur ce Plateau n'existait plus, et peut-être bien que la quête qui l'avait guidée toute sa vie était à présent destinée à rester sans réponse. Et, si John avait tout comprit et assez lu dans ses demi-mots et semi-vérités lorsqu'ils en avaient reparlé, elle avait perdu pour cela tout son argent et avait passé certainement toute sa vie à rechercher ce précieux trésor, son identité. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. Et jamais il n'était arrivé à ramener le sujet sur le tapis, et il se doutait de comment une tentative de discussion sur son enfance se terminerait.

Mais il savait que cette perte avait grandement touché la jeune femme. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu tard le soir ou de temps à autres dans la journée jouer avec son collier, un air complètement désespéré, las et amer au visage? Et depuis le départ de Callum il y avait constamment cette lueur de désespoir et de tristesse dans ses yeux, même si ces derniers jours elle s'était beaucoup moins isolée d'eux et qu'elle semblait avoir regagné une toute nouvelle énergie. Et John était plutôt fier de pouvoir s'attribuer ce regain de vitalité et de lumière dans son regard.

Pourtant sur le même coup il y avait eu le nouveau départ de Véronica, qui venait s'ajouter à tout ce que Marguerite avait ressentit ce jour-là. Elle les aimait tous à sa façon, et il était convaincu qu'elle ferait tout pour eux. Ayant mit énormément de temps pour s'accommoder à ses propres sentiments et aux leurs, à leur mode de vie et à leur présence, le départ de Véronica, après celui de Malone et la disparition de Summerlee, avait complètement déstabilisé la jeune femme. Et depuis qu'il avait apprit pour le médaillon, il s'était rendu compte que pour elle ils étaient certainement la première famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Ils _étaient_ **_sa_** famille. Tous, chacun de leur côté, avaient eu ou avaient toujours une famille bien à eux, et celle sur le Plateau était simplement une seconde fratrie, même si leur lien était et serait à jamais plus puissant et sacré que ce qui pouvait exister dans n'importe quelle famille de sang. Pour Marguerite en revanche ils étaient les seuls, et le fait qu'un à un ils semblaient partir ou disparaître la touchait davantage qu'eux tous, surtout lorsqu'on se doutait des antécédents de mort, d'abandon ou de trahison que contenait son passé.

Et Finn était arrivée. Marguerite n'avait jamais été très chaleureuse envers leur cadette. Roxton se doutait que c'était parce qu'elle voyait d'un mauvais œil cette nouvelle adition à leur tout petit groupe et en l'absence de leurs compagnons. Et elle avait du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle présence, à apprendre à s'habituer à la jeune femme. Mais ces derniers jours elle semblait enfin se détendre en la présence de leur jeune et intrépide amie, d'autant plus que John savait qu'elles avaient plusieurs points communs - tout comme avec leur hôtesse.

Lorsque Véronica était revenue, Roxton avait remarqué le changement en Marguerite et la lueur d'espoir qui s'était rallumée dans ses yeux, surtout alors que toute cette histoire avec Perceval lui avait fait craindre leurs réaction et la polémique qui allait avec la découverte de sa véritable identité de héros de guerre. Malgré son évident enthousiasme elle était restée en arrière, et n'avait que très peu montré sa joie quant à ce retour, surtout à Véronica (du moins pour ce qu'il savait). Pourtant il était clair pour lui qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour la native, mais malheureusement il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir clairement lire en Marguerite - ou alors c'était simplement le temps qu'il passait à l'observer. Et Marguerite avait toujours beaucoup de mal à exprimer et à montrer ses sentiments et ses émotions. Et le faire lui faisait peur.

Peut-être que c'était lui, mais il avait l'impression que maintenant Marguerite passait beaucoup moins de temps à se plaindre de leur environnement et à chercher une sortie, et beaucoup plus à profiter de ce qu'il y avait sur place et de leur compagnie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce changement. Et il n'était pas sûr de très bien le comprendre, ne sachant toujours pas tout d'elle - étant loin en fait de tout savoir. Il comprenait à présent un peu plus son attirance pour les richesses et son avidité, mais il avait encore du mal par rapport à certaines de ses actions.

Mais ça lui allait, tant qu'elle ne changeait pas qui elle était, et qu'elle restait à ses côtés.

Il se retourna et sourit en voyant Marguerite toujours endormie. Il s'était silencieusement glissé dans sa chambre une fois que les autres s'étaient retirés, comme souvent ces deux dernières semaines. Parfois il s'était demandé si les autres se doutaient de quelque chose, mais aucun n'avait semblé remarquer la différence. Marguerite lui avait dit qu'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient amants depuis longtemps en secret, qu'elle l'avait lu dans un des journaux de Malone. Ça semblait l'avoir beaucoup amusée, et encore davantage lorsque Roxton l'avait reprise et lui avait dit de cesser de lire les journaux personnels de leur ami reporter. Elle avait simplement haussé les épaules et lui avait fait son sourire innocent, en disant que de toute manière ça faisait longtemps qu'elle les avait tous lus et que Véronica les lisait également. Et Malone ne lui avait jamais refait de remarque, même lorsqu'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle les parcourait régulièrement. Roxton n'avait pas pu lui faire davantage de reproches. Il ne le pouvait jamais lorsqu'elle avait cette lumière espiègle et amusée qui illuminait son regard et ce doux sourire sincère et quelque peu enfantin aux lèvres.

Devant leurs compagnons ils ne faisaient rien pour montrer qu'ils étaient à présent un couple. Marguerite était toujours mal à l'aise pour tout ce qui était témoignage d'affection et elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment que leurs amis apprennent le tournant de leur relation, et John savait qu'elle-même avait toujours du mal à accepter ses propres sentiments et les siens. Et il savait aussi que s'ils n'avaient pas été coincés dans cette cave et qu'il ne l'avait pas pour ainsi dire obligée à lui avouer son amour elle ne l'aurait peut-être toujours pas fait, et qu'ils en seraient au même point qu'il y avait un mois. Aujourd'hui ça n'avait pas d'importance pourtant. Tant qu'elle était heureuse, tout lui allait.

Mais parfois il sentait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le regardait des sentiments beaucoup plus sombres. De la souffrance, de la prudence ou de la peur. Il se demandait si elle repensait encore à ce qu'il lui avait dit durant l'incident avec Callum, ou encore pire ce qu'il lui avait dit dans cette cave. Il avait essayé de lui en reparler, mais elle avait évité le sujet - et il fallait dire qu'elle avait des…arguments très convaincants. Elle lui faisait confiance pour beaucoup de choses, ça il le savait et il en était très heureux, mais elle gardait toujours en elle beaucoup de ses sentiments et, même si lors de leurs nombreuses conversations elle partageait certaines choses avec lui sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour les situations actuelles ou même parfois pour certaines choses de son passé, elle refusait toujours de parler de la majorité des événements de sa vie. Il comprenait sa peur et ses craintes, mais parfois il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne lui faisait pas confiance comme lui lui faisait confiance.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite. Qu'elle avait certainement fait des choses qui le révolteraient et peut-être même qui le dégoûteraient, qui savait? Mais elle avait changé, elle avait été énormément blessée par la vie et derrière toutes ses défenses et ses remarques acides se cachaient une merveilleuse personne qui était capable d'aimer et de comprendre ses amis comme n'importe qui. Mince, elle était même capable de risquer sa liberté, son âme et sa vie pour celles des autres dans une guerre sanglante durant des années! Plus il passait du temps avec elle et que tous deux prenaient le temps de discuter sans méfiance et sans tension, plus il découvrait des choses qui le faisait retomber à chaque fois amoureux d'elle.

Et il aimait partager son lit. Pas seulement lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais il aimait s'endormir auprès d'elle et se réveiller à ses côtés. Et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas sa présence lui manquait. Et ça ne faisait que deux semaines! Il avait été lui-même surprit d'à quel point il en était devenu dépendant. Cette intimité lui avait en plus permis d'en apprendre plus sur elle, comme le fait qu'elle se couchait rarement tôt ou alors elle mettait une éternité à s'endormir - et elle faisait exprès de le réveiller, prenant pour argument qu'il n'était pas juste qu'il dorme et pas elle. Mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir lorsqu'elle lui faisait cette mine d'enfant gâtée?

Il adorait la voir dormir, il était fasciné par son expression et son apparente fragilité lorsqu'elle n'était pas consciente, et il jurait à chaque fois de la protéger du monde extérieur. Et il avait été agréablement surprit de voir comme elle faisait toujours en sorte d'être au plus près de lui même dans son sommeil, même si la température était insupportable. Le fait que son repos était souvent dérangé ne l'avait pas vraiment prit par surprise, mais en revanche le fait qu'elle se calme dès qu'il la serrait plus dans ses bras ou qu'il lui caressait la joue sans la réveiller l'avait fasciné.

Il aimait pouvoir ainsi interagir avec elle alors qu'elle était sans aucune défense, si vulnérable et si belle.

Avec un dernier sourire, John se leva doucement et s'habilla, prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il savait par expérience que tant qu'il était à ses côtés elle dormait profondément et paisiblement, mais qu'une fois seule son sommeil était plus léger et qu'elle se réveillait aisément au moindre bruit. Ca devait certainement être le changement et son absence auprès d'elle qui la perturbait. Il soupira de bien être en songeant que c'était certainement un signe qu'elle ressentait autant que lui l'extraordinaire lien qui les unissait.

Avant de sortir il lui déposa tendrement un baiser sur le front et vérifia que personne n'était en vue. Puis il alla vers sa chambre discrètement et avança vers la cuisine, donnant l'illusion d'avoir passé la nuit dans son lit.

« Bonjour! » Fit-il joyeusement à Finn et à Véronica. Challenger devait déjà être dans son labo.

« Bonjour, John. »

« Salut! »

Il s'installa à la table et sourit à Véronica lorsqu'elle lui tendit une tasse de café.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a de prévu aujourd'hui? » Demanda t-il.

« Pas grand chose en fait. Challenger à l'air décidé à rester dans son labo avec sa nouvelle expérience. »

« On va pas encore rester là, Vee! »

Les deux chasseurs échangèrent un regard amusé. Finn ne pouvait pas rester plus de deux jours sans sortir. Les deux blondes avaient rapidement développé une complicité et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. John ne s'en plaignait pas, puisque ça lui donnait une excellente excuse de se retrouver seul avec Marguerite. Mais il se demandait parfois si l'héritière ne ressentait pas un manque de ce point de vue. Il était clair que Véronica et elle n'avaient jamais été vraiment très proches, mais elles étaient assez en contact pour partager une amitié à leur façon et petit à petit elles avaient développé un certain lien, étrange certes, que seules elles arrivaient à comprendre. Un moment elles étaient comme chien et chat et l'autre elles avaient la complicité de deux sœurs! Mais depuis le retour de Véronica elles avaient passé peu de temps ensemble, Marguerite étant souvent avec lui et la native avec Finn.

C'était fou ce que les choses avaient changé en presque trois ans. Et ce qu'ils avaient changé.

La conversation continua et soudainement Véronica se figea.

« Vous avez sentit ça? » Demanda t-elle tendue. Elle regarda autour d'eux, cherchant des yeux quelque chose que Finn et John ne parvenait pas à voir.

« Quoi? »

Il se leva, faisant pleinement confiance aux instincts de la jeune femme.

Après une inspection rapide, Finn haussa les épaules.

« T'es sûre de ne pas déconner? »

Véronica, les sourcils froncés, secoua la tête.

« Non, rien. C'est juste…j'ai cru sentir quelque chose…oh j'ai dû rêver. » Elle se leva et débarrassa, mais John nota que son regard était toujours lointain et ses gestes hésitants.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes il n'y fit plus attention.

Véronica commença à nettoyer leur tasse lorsqu'un cri perça le calme de ce doux matin.

« NON! »

Posant tout ce qu'elle tenait elle se figea en reconnaissant la voix.

« Marguerite. »

Se retournant elle vit que Roxton était déjà partit en direction de la chambre de l'héritière et elle lui emboîta le pas, suivie de Finn.

Mais ils n'eurent même pas à entrer dans la chambre, car Marguerite en sortit, grimpant maladroitement les quelques marches, toujours habillée en nuisette, tremblante, le visage blême et les yeux brillants.

« John! » Fit-elle en voyant l'homme en face d'elle, sa voix étrangement tremblante et brisée.

Le chasseur se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, et la jeune femme enfouit sa figure contre son épaule.

« Marguerite! »

La voix du chasseur était emprunte de peur et d'inquiétude, et Véronica en les voyant interagir ainsi se demanda ce qui avait changé entre eux deux. Et depuis quand. Bien sûr tous les deux avaient toujours été très proches, et encore davantage depuis qu'elle était revenue, mais elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce…quelque chose. Ces derniers jours elle avait vaguement noté que Roxton était plus tolérant envers Marguerite et qu'ils se bataillaient moins, et que Marguerite semblait étrangement…calme et parfois distraite. Mais elle n'y avait pas accordé de seconde pensée, trop occupée avec ses découvertes sur son propre passé et Finn.

La voix à demi-étouffée de son amie la ramena à la réalité, et les larmes et la peur qu'elle pouvait librement entendre dans son ton la stupéfia. Elle échangea un regard choqué avec Finn.

« Je ne veux pas! Je promets, John! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure! »

Le chasseur s'agenouilla sur le sol, la jeune femme dans ses bras, et essaya de la calmer.

« Quoi? Qui? Je comprend rien, Marguerite! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu vas bien? »

« Malone. » Fut le seul mot qu'elle lui dit, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

A ce mot Véronica s'agenouilla près d'eux, le cœur battant.

« Ned? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, John. Je le jure. »

Roxton était particulièrement touché par l'évidente détresse de la jeune femme. Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait laissé les deux autres femmes la voir dans un tel état. Et il était rare qu'elle l'appelle plusieurs fois par son prénom devant les autres.

« Je sais, Marguerite. Je sais. »

Véronica fit signe à Finn et toutes deux s'éloignèrent pour laisser Roxton s'occuper de Marguerite en privé.

Une fois seuls, le chasseur guida Marguerite dans sa chambre et réussit facilement à la calmer, la jeune femme reprenant rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle redevint elle-même et s'habilla, puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

John la laissa reprendre ses marques et remettre ses défenses en place avant de lui prendre les mains.

« Tu vas bien? »

Elle croisa son regard et hocha la tête avec un petit sourire rassurant.

« Je vais bien. »

Roxton l'observa, pouvant dire avec certitude que les yeux clairs de la femme étaient trop voilés, signe qu'elle mentait et que quoi qu'était ce qui la troublait ce n'était pas terminé. Il n'était pas dupe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Elle détourna le regard et l'évita en sortant de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine où les deux autres femmes finissaient la vaisselle.

John soupira avant de la suivre.

« Marguerite! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement! »

Elle l'ignora, se servit royalement une tasse de café et s'installa pour la boire comme si de rien était.

« Marguerite… »

« Quoi? C'était juste un cauchemar, Roxton! »

« Un cauchemar! Comme si un cauchemar pouvait te faire ça à toi! »

Elle lui envoya un regard glacé et blessé, et John se demanda ce qu'il avait dit.

« Fiche-moi la paix! »

Il leva les mains et soupira.

« Mais tu- »

« J'ai besoin d'air. Puisqu'il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir un peu de calme pour boire son café ici! » Elle se leva et partit rapidement sur le balcon, laissant le chasseur fulminer.

« Whoo. Em est vraiment pire qu'un T-Rex le matin! »

Véronica sourit à sa cadette, amusée malgré ce qui venait de se passer.

« Et tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce qu'elle ne t'entende jamais l'appeler comme ça! »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda Finn.

Ouvrant la bouche pour lui répondre, la native fut confuse de constater qu'en fait elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Ben, j'en sais rien en fait. C'est juste que… » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Marguerite n'aime pas les diminutifs? Vu la longueur de son prénom, vaudrait mieux qu'elle en ai un! En cas de crise on perd moins de temps! »

Véronica se tourna vers Roxton, et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander! »

« Tu sais ce qui lui arrive? »

Il secoua la tête, à la fois exaspéré et inquiet.

« Elle ne veut pas en parler. Je croyais qu'on avait progressé et que j'avais sa confiance mais…oh, laisse tomber. » Soupira t-il, à la fois confus et exaspéré.

Véronica le regarda pendant une minute, notant en lui tous les changements qui ne lui avaient pas sauté aux yeux auparavant. Elle se sentit coupable quelque part. Avait-elle négligé ses amis à ce point-là pour ne rien voir de leur évolution si évidente?

« Oh allez, Roxton!Elle finira bien par parler! C'est pas comme si elle était toujours silencieuse ou qu'elle nous cachait tout! »

Les deux chasseurs échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Hum…Finn, je crois que je vais devoir te raconter quelques trucs. » Lui dit Véronica avec un sourire.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers, curieuse.

« Quoi? »

Après un rapide résumé de plusieurs de leurs aventures lors de leurs années de vie commune et de l'ex attitude agressive et dangereuse de Marguerite, Finn n'en revenait pas.

« Ouah. C'est vrai qu'elle est toujours comme ça pour le sale caractère et un peu le mystère, mais tous ces secrets et tout…c'est…cool. »

« Cool? » Demanda Véronica. Elle s'était habituée à l'étrange vocabulaire de son amie mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi Marguerite capable de les trahir ou étant hostile - pour être polie - envers eux était 'cool'.

« Yep! Je veux dire, ça me rappelle les vieilles histoires qu'on nous racontait quand on était gosse, avant la destruction de la planète bien sûr. »

« Si tu vois ça comme ça. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir ses secrets. » Dit Finn avec confusion face à leur réaction. « Je veux dire, c'est vrai que c'est dangereux ici et frustrant pour vous, mais c'est sa vie. Il y a des choses que je ne vous dirais pas vous savez. Et vous avez certainement des passages de vos vies que vous préférez garder pour vous. Elle en parlera quand elle se sentira prête ou quand elle le voudra. »

Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Étrange comme parfois Finn et Marguerite pouvaient être semblables.

« Eh! Dans exactement deux mois c'est l'anniversaire de George! » Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent. Elle se souvenait très bien de l'anniversaire de Roxton qu'ils avaient fêté un mois auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour en fêter un autre. Chez elle en Nouvelle-Amazonie plus personne ne fêtait ce genre d'évènements, tout était oublié, et pouvoir ainsi s'amuser et passer du temps avec les gens autour d'elle sans soucis, mangeant un excellent repas et s'offrant quelques présents était un délice. Malheureusement son propre anniversaire n'arriverait qu'à la fin du mois d'octobre. Et Véronica était née un 13 mars. A cette pensée elle fronça les sourcils. « Eh, je sais pas quand est l'anniversaire de Marguerite, au fait? »

« Hum… » Véronica lança un regard gêné et interrogateur vers Roxton.

Celui-ci soupira.

« Elle n'en a pas. » Fit-il simplement.

Finn le regarda comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser sur l'épaule.

« Tout le monde en a un! »

« Bien sûr qu'elle en a un, » se rattrapa t-il « mais elle ne le connaît pas. Elle n'a jamais voulu qu'on le lui fête ces dernières années. »

« Ah, ça a à voir avec cette histoire de médaillon et de certificat, c'est ça? Vee m'a raconté. »

« Oui. C'est là qu'on a comprit. J'aimerai que tu évites de lui en parler par contre. »

« Pas de problème, Big-Guy. »

Le chasseur se leva, la mine lasse, et partit vers les armes sous les yeux pensifs de Véronica. Depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'elle avait le Trion et qu'elle avait connaissance de sa destinée d'héritière de la Protectrice, elle ressentait plus de choses concernant son monde qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire possible. Parfois c'était des sensations quasi illusoires, et d'autres fois c'était de fortes intuitions qui embrouillaient complètement ses sens. Elle savait que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'elle devrait accomplir plus tard et avec ce qu'elle était, et elle avait apprit à les écouter, les considérant comme le seul lien qu'elle avait présentement avec sa mère. Même si elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment elle pouvait bien être en quelque sorte la Princesse d'Avalon, et la future Protectrice du Plateau.

Mais cette dernière semaine elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se réveillait souvent au milieu de la nuit, sans souvenir de ce dont elle avait rêvé mais avec cette angoisse qui lui serrait la poitrine et cette anxiété qui la paralysait, et sans comprendre ce que ça pouvait signifier.

Pourtant elle qui n'était que du Plateau, qui était née sur ses terres, qui avait été élevée au milieu de sa jungle et qui avait tout apprit de ses dangers, elle qui était la première à le respecter et à le défendre, qui était destinée à le protéger, elle savait que ce qui venait doucement leur apporterait, à elle et à ses amis, bien des épreuves et des douleurs.

L'enfant de la Nature qu'elle était percevait les ombres qui se dessinaient lentement mais sûrement au sein même de leur futur.

Mais qu'importe ce qui allait se passer, elle ferait en sorte qu'encore une fois ils se dressent ensemble devant la nuit et qu'ils ramènent de nouveau la lumière dans leur vie.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	2. Deux

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE PREMIERE : PREMIERES PERTURBATIONS **_

**II.**

**Juillet 1922. **

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Basses-Terres. **

La lune brillait juste au-dessus de la jungle, baignant sa végétation dans une étrange marée d'argent. Un feu crépitait dans une minuscule clairière entourée par des buissons touffus la protégeant des regards. L'homme assit à son côté se réchauffait pensivement les mains, même si la température ne se prêtait pas à pareille mimique. Son regard bleu clair, éclairé par les flammes, témoignait d'une lueur d'innocence et de curiosité difficilement couverte par le voile de nombreuses expériences plus ou moins récentes.

Il soupira et prit le sac gisant à ses côtés, fouillant parmi ses derniers vêtements ayant survécus à ses quelques mois d'aventures en solo et les divers objets qu'il avait récolté, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Sa main se resserra sur la couverture de son journal et il le prit en main, relisant sa dernière page écrite une semaine auparavant. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le village isolé des Zawalourys dans lequel il avait vécu presque trois mois il n'avait rien écrit, car durant sept jours tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de marcher rapidement à travers la jungle, se fiant au soleil pour la direction. Et une seule pensée occupait son esprit: rentrer à la maison.

Bien entendu, il y avait maison et maison. Celle d'origine, aux Etats-Unis, où il avait grandit et où ses parents et ses deux sœurs devaient le penser mort, et qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais. Et il y avait celle beaucoup plus proche dans cette jungle-là, en Amérique du Sud, où d'autres personnes devaient l'attendre également -du moins l'espérait-il. Et c'était à celle-ci que depuis quelques temps il ne pensait plus qu'à retourner. Son ami de la tribu Zawaloury, Solorn, l'avait finalement convaincu qu'il avait déjà trouvé ce qu'il cherchait loin de ses amis, et qu'il était donc tant de retourner parmi eux. Et depuis qu'il avait mis le pied en dehors du village un sentiment d'excitation et d'impatience le minait de l'intérieur. Jamais il ne s'était aperçu que la maison des Layton lui manquait autant. Et qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre pour revoir ses compagnons.

Il avait hâte de rentrer pour tous pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras et pouvoir leur parler de tout ce qu'il avait fait et vu, et d'entendre en détails les aventures et les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites de leur côté.

George Challenger lui manquait, avec son génie et ses inventions, son savoir et ses idées inépuisables. Il avait hâte de reprendre leurs longues discussions durant lesquelles le scientifique répondait à chacune de ses questions et lui apprenait des tas de choses.

John Roxton lui manquait, lui et ses si nombreux conseils et leçons sur la survie. Que dirait-il s'il le voyait ainsi? Il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé. Il avait même réussi à se faire sa propre poudre et ses propres balles avec l'aide de natifs. Il avait hâte de le revoir pour lui montrer, et aussi pour disputer de nouvelles parties d'échecs contre lui et discuter de leur pays respectifs et de leurs nombreux souvenirs. Pour pouvoir passer des heures à travailler tout en discutant sans retenue de tous les sujets qui leur passaient par la tête.

Marguerite Krux lui manquait aussi. Si un jour on lui aurait dit que cette femme lui manquerait autant il en aurait certainement bien rit! Mais elle lui manquait. Plus personne ne partageait son envie et son goût pour le café, plus personne ne lui envoyait des remarques taquines (et anciennement acides) chaque jour, et personne ne lisait ses journaux (et surtout pas en cachette sans qu'il n'arrive à savoir comment) ni lui donnait son avis (même déguisé par des seconds degrés ou des doubles sens que seuls lui pouvaient discerner) et plus personne ne parlait des villes de son pays avec lui. En y repensant, il se rendait compte qu'en réalité tous deux partageaient une certaine complicité et une amitié sûre. Oh bien entendu ils étaient fondamentalement différents, et pour une femme aussi expérimentée que Marguerite dans bien des domaines il n'était qu'un jeune homme incroyablement naïf! Mais elle lui manquait, et étrangement il se demandait si c'était réciproque. Après tout c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé coincé du monde des esprits, même s'il n'avait toujours pas comprit comment elle avait fait. Lorsqu'il était dans cette autre dimension et qu'il avait comprit ce que les autres allaient tenter de faire dans la caverne, il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit laborieux et long. Mais ça l'avait profondément surprit que Marguerite ouvre si rapidement, si aisément et avec tant de facilité la porte entre les deux mondes. Il avait soudainement sentit une chaleur l'entourer et une lumière brillante et pure l'attirer, et plus que tout - ce qu'il avait bien gardé pour lui-même - il avait perçu une formidable puissance le protéger, une puissance qui avait été dormante jusqu'au dernier moment, puis dont la révélation l'avait ramené parmi les siens. Une puissance rassurante et chaleureuse pour lui, mais qui avait semblé mystifier Saros, lui aussi stupéfait qu'une mortelle puisse créer un tel portail si aisément même si, plus puissant et expérimenté que Malone, il avait su en profiter plus rapidement et plus facilement que lui. Mais Saros lui non plus n'avait pas semblé comprendre. Ned s'était longuement interrogé sur ce phénomène, s'il devait en parler à Marguerite et si elle avait oui ou non conscience de ce pouvoir qui dormait en elle. Son éternel esprit journalistique le poussa à se demander si les autres en avait apprit plus sur elle durant ses mois d'absence. Oh, il pourrait demander à Véronica.

Ah. Véronica Layton. Son image envahit ses pensées et accapara ses sens. La magnifique jeune femme qui avait capturé son cœur dès la première minute où il l'avait vue. Tout lui manquait chez elle. Sa voix, ses sourires, ses gestes, ses discussions, ses habitudes, ses peintures. Comme il rêvait de pouvoir la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras! Et d'enfin avoir le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il avait hâte de pouvoir discuter durant de longues soirées avec elle et de pouvoir la contempler à loisir, de pouvoir la toucher et de pouvoir entendre son rire. De tous ses compagnons c'était elle qui lui avait le plus manqué, à chaque minute de son voyage, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait même pas si elle allait bien et qu'il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Était-elle rentrée chez elle, en sécurité avec leur petite et peu ordinaire famille?

A la pensée de ses amis il eut un pincement au cœur. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était absent. Et si ses compagnons de voyage étaient repartis? Il savait qu'ils reviendraient le chercher bien sûr, mais il voulait les revoir au plus vite. Et si l'un d'eux avaient été gravement blessé? Et si l'un d'eux était mort?

Il était presque certain que ça n'était pas le cas. Le sixième sens que son voyage dans le monde des esprits lui avait légué l'en aurait certainement averti, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des appréhensions. Il lui restait des jours et des jours de voyage avant d'arriver à son but. Il se trouvait dans une vallée bien en-dessous du niveau de la zone principale du Plateau, où se trouvait la Treehouse. Après une semaine encore de marche, il arriverait au pied de la haute falaise qui séparait les deux parties du Plateau. Il lui avait fallu trois semaines pour trouver avec l'aide des natifs anglophones d'un étrange village au Sud-Est de cette frontière naturelle un passage pour se rendre ainsi dans cette grande zone.

Durant tout son temps avec les explorateurs, aucun n'avait jamais émit le souhait de tenter d'explorer cette partie, les Basses-Terres comme la nommaient les amazoniens, puisque le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés sur le Plateau et donc l'éventuelle sortie qu'ils recherchaient se trouvait derrière les hauteurs des Monts Infranchissables, elles-mêmes à l'Ouest de la falaise surmontée de montagnes qui constituait la frontière naturelle entre les Hautes et les Basses Terres.

Les Basses-Terres étaient invisibles grâce à ces montagnes et il avait été surprit de découvrir qu'ici la faune et la flore étaient étrangement moins dangereuses. Les dinosaures carnivores étaient présents en nombre beaucoup plus réduit sur ces territoires, et les herbivores également. La flore était plus commune, mais tout aussi impressionnante et parfois mortelle. Sachant que l'expédition Layton avait exploré ces contrées, il s'était demandé pourquoi la Treehouse était construite dans les Hautes-Terres et de plus dans une zone au centre de ce territoire et au milieu de bien des dangers, alors que les Basses-Terres auraient pu être une endroit un peu plus calme. Mais en même temps elles avaient leurs propres dangers et étaient plus éloignées d'une éventuelle sortie, et certainement beaucoup moins vastes et moins intéressantes pour des scientifiques. Les peuples y étaient moins nombreux aussi.

Ce point méritait tout de même une petite recherche de sa part et il poserait quelques questions à Véronica, peut-être qu'elle savait pourquoi ses parents avaient choisit ce lieu en particulier. De plus ici en ces Basses-Terres il avait découvert quelques étranges signes d'une civilisation plus élevée, et des tribus plus évoluées et sympathiques qui lui avait transmis de nombreux récits sur un territoire au sein même de leur zone nommé Avalon, dont il n'avait jamais trouvé l'exact emplacement, mais dont il était sûr de l'existence. Les histoires comportaient également beaucoup d'informations sur des Protectrices, mais là encore il ne parvenait pas à tout comprendre. Sauf que c'était très ancien, aussi ancien que le Plateau lui-même. Beaucoup de ces quelques villages (il en avait trouvé et visité cinq, plus celui de la frontière, dont un gouverné par un homme vile et dangereux) avaient également de fortes croyances en la réincarnation des Ames Sacrées lors de sombres époques. Il semblerait que les Civilisations Mères, dont Avalon serait la seule encore existante, aient été séparées et en partie détruites et oubliées lors de décennies de chaos, de guerre et de cruauté il y avait des centaines d'années. En ces temps presque oubliés existaient encore magie, dons et pouvoirs en quelques Prêtres, Druides, Shamans, Guerriers, Sorciers ou Guérisseurs qui guidaient les peuples, et qu'on regroupait sous le noms de Sages.

Les Descendants de ces civilisations, c'est à dire les habitants du Plateau qui n'avaient pas été engendrés par les différents explorateurs (-anglophones, espagnols ou portugais pour la plupart, voire même orientaux!-) comme les Zawalourys ou les Zangas, croyaient que les âmes des guides les plus nobles et les plus puissants se réincarnaient de temps à autres en un nouvel élu lorsque leur vie n'avait pas suffit à accomplir ce dont ils voulaient s'acquitter, ou lorsqu'ils voulaient régler quelque chose de précis. Ces élus habités la plupart du temps inconsciemment par une réincarnation naissaient n'importe où dans le monde, là où il y avait la vie et toujours à une époque où leur existence était requise à cause des ombres grandissantes. Et qu'importe où ils naissaient, ils avaient toujours en eux quelque chose les guidant malgré eux vers des buts obscurs et vers une destinée toujours importante pour l'humanité, même si pas forcément grandiose - la théorie du papillon en somme. Même s'ils faisaient une petite action qui pouvait passer inaperçue à tout jamais, elle pouvait avoir un effet boule de neige et aboutissait à un grand changement ou à quelque chose d'important. Ils étaient guidés toute leur vie par un désir que peu étaient capables de reconnaître et qui pouvait parfois prendre d'étranges formes (désir de pouvoir, d'amour, de voyages, de richesse, de travail, de découverte ou encore d'aider), et - s'il s'agissait d'étrangers aux Descendants - ils se trouvaient malgré eux attirés par le Plateau si jamais leur destinée venait à les en approcher ou à les présenter à quelque chose pouvant les y guider .

Il avait été par contre surpris d'entendre que ces réincarnations étaient très rares et parfois dangereuses, et que ces personnes n'étaient pas forcément bonnes puisqu'en aucun cas leur âme guidait leurs pas et qu'ils faisaient leurs propres choix et se construisait leur propre avenir. Mais parfois en faisant la plus monstrueuse chose ou la plus bénigne il pouvait en découler des conséquences importantes et contradictoires. Ça il l'avait apprit auprès de tous ces merveilleux peuples.

Il savait encore davantage que le blanc et le noir n'existait pas, que le bien et le mal se confondaient parfois. Comme Solorn le lui répétait souvent, tout dépendait du point de vue et des émotions imparties. Le monde était fait de différents gris. A bien y réfléchir depuis qu'il avait ainsi mûri, il parvenait à mieux comprendre le monde dans lequel semblait évoluer Marguerite avec tant d'aises. Et il comprenait certaines des décisions de Véronica à l'égard de leur relation, même si la jeune femme restait convaincue que dans la vie il n'y avait que deux côté, blanc et noir, bien et mal.

Les Descendants lui avaient aussi dit que peu étaient encore les sages personnes capables de reconnaître les Ames Sacrées. La plupart étaient les vieux Guérisseurs ou Shamans restant encore, les quelques Sages des communautés du Plateau, qui avaient été élevés dans le savoir des Anciens et qui pouvaient ainsi reconnaître ces personnes élues lorsqu'ils les voyaient. Ces dires avaient ramené des souvenirs en lui, dans lesquels au cours de leurs premiers mois passés sur le Plateau Summerlee, Marguerite et lui avaient fait une étrange rencontre avec une vieille femme qui se proclamait Reine des Fées. Cette femme qui, la première fois qu'elle avait vu Marguerite, l'avait appelée une élue.

De même il y avait environ deux semaines, il avait fait un puissant rêve sur une aventure que Roxton, Marguerite et lui auraient vécu quelques mois après leur arrivée sur le Plateau. Et il avait la conviction que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, bien que pour toute confirmation il allait falloir qu'il en parle à ses deux amis. D'autant plus que même s'il se concentrait pendant plusieurs minutes il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir clairement de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pourtant il savait que les histoires des Descendants n'étaient pas toujours exactes et comportaient beaucoup de légendes erronées.

Lui ne savait pas trop que croire. Il ne doutait pas que la magie ait pu exister et existait toujours en certains endroits, là sur le Plateau mais également certainement partout ailleurs dans le monde. Il croyait en les dons, et n'avait aucun problème avec ça, car sa propre gand-mère maternelle avait eu une espèce de pouvoir guérisseur dont il avait été témoin dans sa jeune enfance. Il savait en revanche que dans son monde on n'en parlait pas et que très peu étaient encore les gens à croire en de telles possibilités. Lui-même n'en avait jamais réentendu parler jusqu'à son arrivée ici puis la découverte du don linguistique de Marguerite. En revanche il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le Plateau avait semblé multiplier sa capacité avec tellement de puissance que même l'héritière en avait été bouleversée.

Mais des réincarnations d'Âmes Sacrées anciennes de plusieurs centaines d'années voire plus? Oh, après tout pourquoi pas? Pourtant cette histoire de réincarnation ramenait à la surface les images de son rêve, même si tout était encore embrouillé…il revoyait de la brume, des prêtres, des émeraudes, un étrange symbole qu'il avait pourtant rencontré dans plusieurs villages des Basses-Terres…

De nouveau le jeune homme soupira. Il avait tellement envie de pouvoir parler de tout cela à quelqu'un.

Il s'allongea près du feu, se décidant à prendre un peu de sommeil. Il partirait dès l'aube de nouveau, puis dans quatre jours viendraient la partie la plus difficile de son voyage vers la frontière, car juste à quelques heures de marche du passage pour les Hautes-Terres se trouvaient le Territoire Interdit, envahit par une horde de natifs sauvages et profondément hostiles. S'il arrivait à ne pas se faire repérer durant ses deux jours de marche comme à son premier passage, tout irait bien, mais en cette saison ce serait plus délicat. Une fois cela fait et le passage trouvé, il lui faudrait encore avancer cinq jours avant de se trouver en haut, derrière les montagnes, à trois jours à peine du village Manhoui, le peuple de la frontière qui l'avait aidé et qui restait très discret. Après s'être reposé autant que nécessaire parmi eux, il allait devoir entamer la dernière partie de son périple et traverser les Hautes-Terres en direction de sa maison et de ses amis. Mais il lui faudrait près de deux semaines pour un voyage qui pourrait lui en prendre qu'une si seulement il avait plus de munitions et s'il n'était pas seul, et quatre ou cinq jours en moyenne s'il avait eu une embarcation pour naviguer sur le fleuve. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas et pour plus de sécurité il allait devoir faire nombre de détours - et si jamais il était blessé à un quelconque moment de son voyage ça rallongerait d'autant de jours son retour. En gros il ne serait pas chez lui avant un mois minimum.

Mais c'était un voyage qu'il avait été près à entreprendre dès lors qu'il avait quitté seul la Treehouse dans sa quête. Il espérait seulement que tous ses amis aillent bien et qu'aucun ne lui en veuillent.

Oui, c'était certain, Edward Malone rentrait chez lui.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	3. Trois

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE PREMIERE : PREMIERES PERTURBATIONS **_

**III.**

**Juillet 1922. **

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse. **

La jeune femme toussa dans son lit, puis tourna encore une fois. Un livre abandonné depuis que le sommeil avait clamé sa lectrice tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, et le drap enveloppa allégrement la rêveuse lorsqu'elle bougea. Oubliée de tous, la flamme de la bougie mourut au même instant où un léger gémissement de protestation quittait les lèvres de la femme et qu'une étrange brise emplissait la pièce.

Mais rien de tout cela ne se remarqua dans la nuit profonde et calme.

_Il courait. Pour sa survie, pour pouvoir un jour revoir ses amis, pour _la_ revoir. Il courait grâce à l__'adrénaline, la peur, la détermination, ignorant les douleurs dans ses jambes et les brûlures de ses blessures. La nuit était si belle ce soir, ça ne pouvait tout de même pas se terminer ainsi? Sans qu'il n'est pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait? _

_Mais ils étaient à présent juste derrière lui. Il les entendait tout autour, courant eux aussi, avec la rage et la colère, le désir de sang. _

_Son pied se prit dans une branche et il jura en tombant. Il poussa violemment sur ses mains, ses paumes furent marquées de coupures, puis il se remit à courir, même s'il n'en pouvait plus, même si ses poumons étaient en feu. _

_Il fallait qu'il survive. Il fallait qu'il vive. Il fallait qu'il rentre à la maison. _

_Et s'il mourait ici et maintenant, qui saurait un jour ce qui lui était arrivé? Croiraient-ils qu'il était toujours en vie quelque part? Ou l'oublieraient-ils tout aussi facilement que s'il vivait dans un village éloigné? _

_Il ne voulait pas être oublié. Il ne voulait pas mourir. _

_Il savait que ce n'était pas son heure. Ce n'était pas son heure! Il le sentait dans ses tripes, ces mêmes tripes qui se tordaient alors qu'il luttait désespérément contre la nausée et retenait la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge. Ce n'était pas son heure! Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait alors? _

_Même s'il avait toujours ses armes, elles étaient inefficaces contre tant d'ennemis à combattre. S'ils le rattrapaient, ce qu'ils feraient sous peu, il serait mort. _

_Mais il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il avait encore des choses importantes à faire en ce monde._

_Il continua à courir._

_Invisible de tous, elle l'observait, tel un spectateur devant une pièce de théâtre. Elle était inconsistante, elle pouvait le sentir, et tout se déroulait sous ses yeux écarquillés de peur et de douleur. Les natifs se rapprochaient de lui. Il était épuisé, jamais il n'y arriverait! Pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien! Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt! Il était son ami, il était un membre de sa famille! Il fallait qu'il revienne auprès de Véronica! Il n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien? Elle essaya de toute ses forces d'aller contre les choses, mais elle savait par quelques expériences passées que ce n'était pas comme cela que ça se passait. Elle n'était qu'un témoin des évènements, rien de plus. Elle se haïssait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle rien à faire pour aider son ami! Pour le sauver? Lui il l'aurait fait pour elle, chacun des membres de sa famille l'aurait fait pour elle, alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à le faire pour lui! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt! Elle n'était pas un monstre. Et elle avait changé. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, faisant étrangement briller ses yeux sur le moment argents. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça, pas encore. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait arriver et l'aider, puisqu'elle en était incapable, qu'elle était trop égoïste et trop lâche pour faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle était trop faible pour agir. Juste une diversion. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt._

_Il évita encore une flèche et faillit sourire. Il devenait vraiment bon à ce jeu-là. Un rire cynique que son corps épuisé traduisit par un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mais il ne porta pas plus loin sa pensée en voyant où il se trouvait. La limite du Territoire Interdit. Et plus loin là-bas, le passage de la frontière. Il était si près du but, il était au pied de la falaise et des montagnes depuis près de deux jours déjà mais ils étaient à ses trousses depuis autant de temps. Il courut de plus belle en songeant aux siens. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à les semer. Sa fatigue, sa panique et les ombres de la nuit diminuaient énormément son attention et ses capacités, et il se prit le pied dans un trou. Un gémissement sinistre se fit entendre alors qu'il tombait, et il cria de douleur en s'écroulant. Sa cheville était salement foulée, cette fois jamais il ne s'en sortirait. _

_En quelques minutes il vit les Torms l'entourer avec leur visage sinistre et leurs armes redoutables. Étrange comme ils ne semblaient pas fatigués, alors que lui devait lutter pour prendre un minimum d'oxygène et pour ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur et l'épuisement. _

_Il aurait tout aussi bien pu pleurer de peur et de désespoir lorsque le natif en face de lui leva son arc au niveau de sa poitrine tout en le regardant dans les yeux._

_Mais non. Il avait mûrit, il avait expérimenté, il avait vécu. Il n'avait jamais été un lâche. Et à présent il était fier, parce qu'il pouvait enfin trouver en lui autant de bravoure et de courage qu'il en avait vu chez Veronica, Roxton ou Marguerite, ou chez les soldats qu'il avait côtoyé dans les tranchés. Une des choses qu'il était venu chercher dans ces contrées. Et ce qu'il avait trouvé. Ironique qu'il ne revienne pas de son voyage, hum?_

_Il défia une dernière fois le Torm du regard, et défia la Mort par ce geste. Le natif lâcha la flèche qui vint profondément s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. _

_Elle voulait fermer les yeux, et ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Qu'il avait changé! Se demandant d'où ça venait, elle trouva en elle une profonde fierté pour lui. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus désormais, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Gémissant devant le spectacle de la flèche s'enfonçant dans la chaire de son ami, elle ne put toujours pas détourner les yeux. Elle vit la douleur dans son regard, et la tristesse. Elle vit tout ce qu'il regrettait dans ses iris bleu ciel. Elle vit son corps être brusquement rejeté en arrière par le choc, sans qu'elle n'intervienne en quoi que ce soit. C'était de sa faute. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien? Elle était maudite et damnée, et ses amis se trompaient. Elle ne pouvait pas changer, c'était en elle, dans ses veines. Elle ne faisait rien pour lui. Sa chemise se tâchait de sang, et une flaque sombre s'étendait sous son corps meurtri. Il cracha quelques gouttes de son sang, la respiration sifflante et les yeux brillants. Puis il eut quelques spasmes, avant que tout son corps ne devienne inerte, ses yeux grands ouverts sur elle, sans vie, sans lueur et sans rêve._

_Edward Malone était mort._

« Non! »

Se redressant sur le lit, la respiration sifflante et les joues mouillées de larmes, Marguerite se mit à trembler et observa ses mains avec insistance, surprise de ne pas y voir de sang. Elle dû attendre dix minutes avant de s'être calmée et reprise à peu près sous contrôle, soulagée que les autres ne se soient pas réveillés et que sa dispute avec Roxton lui avait permis de trouver une bonne excuse pour dormir seule. Ce n'était pas la première fois dans ces deux semaines, mais il avait la fâcheuse tendance à avoir une trop bonne intuition et à rester avec elle lorsqu'il sentait que quelque chose la dérangeait. Avant elle avait adoré ça, et avait trouvé étrange le fait qu'elle se sentait si rassurée avec lui et si bien dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble tout semblait juste et à sa place. C'était après cette fichue cave qu'elle s'en était rendue compte. Oh, elle avait comprit qu'elle aimait John Roxton. Mais tomber amoureuse l'avait prise complètement par surprise, elle qui s'était juré il y avait très longtemps que ça ne lui arriverait jamais. Aimer était déjà tellement douloureux et dangereux, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait être être totalement et éperdument amoureux. Quelque part elle le détestait pour lui avoir fait ça. Mais elle l'adorait aussi, au sens pur du terme.

Et maintenant voilà qu'à ces nouveaux problèmes venaient s'ajouter _ça_.

Elle se leva et, luttant contre la nausée, se dirigea vers la bassine d'eau pour s'asperger le visage. En se redressant elle évita de regarder dans le miroir.

Rallumant la bougie, elle resta un instant debout à observer l'étrange danse de la petite flamme, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire et tentant de comprendre ses sentiments. Elle connaissait ce genre de songes. Car ils n'en étaient tout simplement pas. Dans toute sa vie elle pouvait se souvenir d'en avoir fait cinq seulement de cette ampleur, dont deux ici sur le Plateau. L'un concernant Challenger et le dernier de Malone. A chaque fois ils s'étaient vérifiés. Les filles la poussant dans le lac à l'Internat lorsqu'elle avait sept ans (A l'époque elle ne savait même pas nager d'autant plus que les eaux étaient glacées en hiver, et elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cet événement après son contact avec l'eau, à part celui de s'être réveillée sur l'herbe enneigée seule en recrachant des tonnes d'eau, ses poumons la brûlant atrocement et sa tête lui tournant. Tout son corps avait semblé en feu alors qu'elle avait pourtant été en hypothermie). Le second avait été sur la disparition d'Adrienne qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à empêcher, le troisième une scène particulièrement horrible de la Grande Guerre qu'elle avait su enrailler grâce à Perceval, l'avant-dernier la mort de Challenger qu'elle avait évitée, et maintenant la mort de Malone.

Et ceux-ci étaient les plus puissants et les plus importants. Mais elle avait souvent eu tout au long de sa vie des rêves prémonitoires et de fortes intuitions qu'elle avait apprit à suivre.

Jamais elle n'en avait parlé à qui que ce soit. Jamais elle n'avait elle-même comprit cette différence qui venait s'ajouter à d'autres. Ces rêves prémonitoires étaient en quelque sorte l'extension de ses instincts et de ses intuitions lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Ils étaient alors portés à leur stade ultime, et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui les déclenchait. En fait si elle devait être totalement honnête elle en avait une grande idée, et à présent qu'elle avait retrouvé une certaine paix avec elle-même elle pouvait se l'avouer. Tous avaient été déclenchés soit par un grand danger pour elle-même et pour le monde autour d'elle, soit par celui qui planait sur les gens qu'elle aimait. Tous avaient été dans des buts totalement honorable, voire altruiste et héroïque. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ici sur ce Plateau ses particularités se faisaient plus fortes, plus récurrentes? Depuis qu'elle était ici son don avec les langages avait décuplé, et elle avait fait deux de ces rêves en un an et demi. Ça pouvait être une coïncidence, mais Marguerite n'avait jamais cru à de telles choses. Peut-être que c'était ses sentiments qui déclenchaient ces visions oniriques.

Il s'agissait après tout d'évènements liés aux gens qu'elle aimait et qu'elle seule pouvait éviter. Et il avait été rare qu'elle s'attache à ce point là à des gens depuis Adrienne.

Mais comment éviter quelque chose sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle? Elle savait à peu près où se situait Malone grâce à son rêve, et saurait retrouver le chemin. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour lui. Pourtant elle ignorait comment agir. Et puis ses amis la prendraient pour une folle si elle racontait ça!

Marguerite se mordit la lèvre de frustration. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêve deux fois d'affilé. Ce devait être très important, Malone ne devait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Et cette fois elle agirait en conséquence. Qu'importe ce que ça lui coûterait, elle ne perdrait pas encore un ami cher.

Et puis qu'avait-elle à y perdre? Un sourire cynique se dessina légèrement sur son visage. Elle était pauvre, coincée dans cette jungle, n'avait presque plus de bijoux ou de pierres précieuses, ses deux secrets les mieux gardés avaient été livrés à ses amis et elle n'avait plus aucun espoir d'avoir un jour les réponses qu'elle avait tant recherchées.

Malheureusement depuis deux semaines, depuis cette grotte, elle ne se sentait plus vraiment elle-même. Durant leur temps là-bas elle avait sentit des sentiments et des émotions l'envahir mais qui pourtant n'étaient pas siennes, du moins pas totalement. La colère, le désespoir, la terreur. Cette même terreur qui l'avait petit à petit serrée dans son étau à l'idée de périr dans cette endroit, puis qui l'avait complètement paralysée lorsque John avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent dans cette eau. Encore maintenant Marguerite ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction. Elle avait faillit mourir noyée deux fois, une fois dans son enfance et une fois sur ce Plateau, mais jamais elle n'avait eu une telle peur de l'eau. D'habitude c'était tout le contraire! Elle adorait l'eau, elle adorait nager. Alors pourquoi cette réaction?

Elle-même ne savait pas la réponse, mais elle savait en revanche que tout était lié au mystère qui entourait sa vie. A ce corps momifié qu'ils avaient découvert là-bas et qui portait la même tâche de naissance qu'elle, cette femme de centaines d'années plus vieille qu'elle qu'on avait tuée et enfermée, et dont on avait voulu emprisonner l'âme pour toujours. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel traitement? Et qu'est-ce que Marguerite avait à voir là au milieu?

Et depuis qu'elle se souvenait de cette histoire avec Bochra et les autres Prêtres et la découverte de cette tombe, elle sentait se développer en elle des choses qui ne lui appartenait pas complètement. Elle voulait désespérément retourner en Europe depuis qu'elle avait comprit qu'ils étaient coincés ici, et pourtant depuis deux semaines une partie d'elle -_quelque chose _en elle ne voulait absolument pas trouver une sortie, et encore moins partir. Et Marguerite était pétrifiée de se rendre compte que quelque part au long du chemin et lors de sa bataille intérieure elle avait perdu la partie, et qu'en effet elle ne souhaitait plus retourner en Europe, même si son cœur se serrait à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir toutes ces villes et ces pays.

Frissonnant et maudissant ses pensées, autant les premières altruistes que les dernières sans réel sens, Marguerite prit la bougie, poussa les lourds draps qui avaient été installés en guise de porte pour sa chambre, et progressa lentement et silencieusement dans la Treehouse. Elle arriva rapidement à la 'porte' du chasseur et l'observa un moment. L'homme dormait torse nu, le drap enroulé autour de ses jambes, et la bouche entre ouverte, alors que sa poitrine se soulevait et se baissait doucement. Une vague de désir, d'amour et de tendresse l'envahit, et rassurée par le fait que tout allait bien pour lui, elle se retourna et entreprit de terminer son petit tour de vérification.

Le ronflement caractéristique de George la mena tout droit au labo et elle leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que le scientifique s'était encore endormi sur le sofa aménagé à son attention. Elle se pencha sans un bruit vers lui et récupéra les deux carnets qui reposait sur son torse, après quoi elle le couvrit d'une légère couverture qui traînait au pied de la banquette. Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'il n'avait laissé aucune expérience dans un état potentiellement dangereux en stand-by elle continua vers les chambres de Finn et de Véronica.

En y arrivant elle fut encore plus prudente, sachant que même si Véronica dormait plus profondément, sécurisée par la Treehouse, il n'en était pas moins que ses instincts pouvaient la réveiller et que Finn avait le sommeil particulièrement léger. Mais son expérience dans ce genre d'activité nocturne lui permettait de les approcher sans trop de risque.

Une fois vers la « chambre » de la plus jeune elle se stoppa et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle dû sourire en voyant qu'une fois de plus Finn avait dormi avec son arbalète. Parfois elle se revoyait tellement en elle au même âge dans son attitude de survivante que ça la déroutait. Cette jeune femme avait des qualités, des qualités que Marguerite appréciait et grâce auxquelles elle pourrait faire de Finn une parfaite « disciple ». Mais ça l'étonnerait que les autres la laisse la transformer en une parfaite voleuse, infiltreuse et escroc sans rien dire! Il était vrai que Marguerite ne s'était pas sentie à l'aise avec l'arrivée de la jeune femme dans leur vie. Mais à présent elle était plus détendue en sa présence. Elle n'y pouvait rien, la méfiance et la crainte étaient dans sa nature et elle avait du mal à les contrôler. Elle avança prudemment dans la chambre pour aller ramasser la tasse qui traînait près du lit de sa cadette. Finn avait la mauvaise habitude de prendre une tasse de thé avec elle le soir et de laisser traîner l'ustensile dans sa chambre. Voyant que la jeune femme n'avait pas de cauchemar cette nuit et dormait bien Marguerite se détourna de la chambre et passa à la dernière « porte », déposant la bougie à l'entrée.

Elle avait développé cette misérable et pathétique habitude de vérifier si tous allaient bien et étaient présents peu après la première disparition de Malone. A cette époque ses angoisses lui faisaient souvent faire des cauchemars où elle se retrouvait seule dans la Treehouse parce que tous ses compagnons étaient partis ou avaient été tués. Elle avait alors prit l'habitude de passer dans leur chambre s'assurer que tout allait bien, et avait continuer de le faire lorsqu'elle avait découvert avec stupéfaction et horreur que ça avait un effet profondément calmant pour elle.

Elle fit un pas dans la petite chambre de leur hôtesse et se figea en entendant la jeune femme tousser. Oh oh. C'était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la trouve ici dans sa chambre en pleine nuit! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dirait!

« Hum… » Fit Véronica en se retournant. Puis elle se mit immédiatement en alerte en sentant la présence dans la pièce, avant de se calmer en reconnaissant cette personne. Elle souffla. « Marguerite? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! »

« Tu es réveillée. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire sur le moment.

Véronica s'assit et sourit avec confusion et amusement.

« Oui, c'est un fait. Et tu es réveillée. Après cette conversation très constructive tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit? »

Marguerite ouvrit la bouche et la referma, et se maudit intérieurement en s'apercevant qu'elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre comme une stupide écolière. Elle cessa immédiatement tout mouvement et haussa les épaules, tentant de prendre un air impassible.

« Rien de bien spécial. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas? »

« Je…je ne sais pas en fait. Il y a quelques minutes je me suis juste réveillée. C'était bizarre…mais et toi? »

Haussant les épaules, Marguerite chercha une réponse à peu près pertinente mais n'en trouva aucune. John lui disait toujours d'arrêter de mentir ou de se cacher derrière un voile, pourtant ce n'était pas si simple pour elle. Mais pour cet homme elle était capable de faire n'importe quoi, et ça la terrifiait.

« C'est un peu la même chose…en quelque sorte. » Son regard se posa sur la petite table à côté du lit de la blonde et sur les deux journaux familiers qui y reposaient. Deux journaux de Malone. A cette pensée son rêve lui revint en mémoire et elle dû fermer les yeux pour contrer les émotions qui étaient entrain de faire naître ses larmes.

« Marguerite? Ça ne va pas? » Demanda Véronica en se levant et en avançant vers elle après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre.

« Hein? Quoi? Oh, si si, tout va bien. Ça va. »

Véronica l'observa un moment, les sourcils froncés. Son amie était toujours ailleurs et en l'évaluant du regard elle remarqua la tasse qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Ses yeux brillèrent en la reconnaissant.

« Tu es allée dans la chambre de Finn? »

Marguerite se reprit et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je… » Mais elle ne trouva rien à dire une nouvelle fois, et gémit de frustration face à sa perte de moyen et de répliques. « J'ai besoin d'un café. »

N'attendant aucune réponse, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et Véronica la suivit, curieuse et quelque peu amusée.

Une fois qu'elles furent installées à la table avec une tasse de thé pour Véronica et du café pour Marguerite, la première se décida à parler, prenant garde de ne réveiller aucun de leurs compagnons.

« Tu as refais un cauchemar? »

L'autre femme but une longue gorgée de son breuvage avant de répondre d'une voix basse et rauque.

« Je crois…que dès demain - ou plutôt tout à l'heure - je n'en referai plus. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai de nouveau besoin d'un rappel à l'ordre. »

« Quoi? De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Pourquoi aujourd'hui? »

« Parce que je pars. »

Le choc lui fit presque lâcher sa tasse et ses yeux brillèrent.

« Quoi! Où? Pourquoi? Quand? Tu ne peux pas partir! »

Marguerite lui envoya un regard insondable.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas d'habitude, vous jouez tous les courants d'air. A moins que vous en ayez tous le droit mais pas moi. »

Véronica fut prise par surprise devant ce changement d'attitude et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas manqué plus de choses qu'elle ne le pensait. Peut-être qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui avait blessé la jeune femme? C'était vrai qu'elles n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis son retour et surtout ces dernières semaines. Peut-être que Marguerite se sentait négligée? Mais pourtant elle avait semblé si détendue ces derniers temps, jusqu'à cette histoire de cauchemar. Et c'était quoi cette remarque sur les courants d'air? Ainsi Marguerite serait bien plus touchée par leurs déboires qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. Bien entendu Véronica s'en doutait grandement, mais elle ne savait pas que c'était à ce point là. C'était toujours si difficile de savoir ce que Marguerite avait dans la tête.

« Et où est-ce que tu vas? »

« A la frontière des Terres. »

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Si loin? »

« J'y vais, c'est tout. » Fit simplement Marguerite en se levant et en déposant sa table sur l'évier aménagé.

Véronica l'observa et un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que ça a un rapport avec tes deux cauchemars? »

L'autre femme ne se retourna pas vers elle et garda le silence. Elle hocha la tête au bout d'un moment.

« Avec Ned? »

Se retournant vers Véronica, Marguerite resta muette un moment puis finalement décida de ne pas répondre. Elle savait que son amie connaissait de toute façon déjà la réponse à sa question.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre? Je veux dire pour la frontière? »

« Je ne suis pas folle, Véronica! »

« Non, et je n'ai pas voulu dire ça! Mais c'est un long chemin jusqu'à là-bas, et c'est dangereux. »

« Je sais très bien prendre soin de moi-même! »

Véronica ferma les yeux et souffla pour se calmer. Tout ce qu'elle était arrivé à faire avait été de remettre Marguerite sur la défensive!

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il te faudra des jours et des jours pour y aller. Et que tu ne connais pas le terrain. »

« Ca ne me prendra que quatre ou cinq jours si je passe par le fleuve et je connais le terrain. »

L'autre femme fronça les sourcils. Elle avait vu Marguerite lire quelques journaux de son père la veille, et si ce qu'elle cherchait avait été le moyen le plus rapide pour se rendre à la frontière des Terres ça voulait dire qu'elle pensait déjà à ce voyage à ce moment-là…après son premier cauchemar, et le second devait l'avoir décidée à l'entreprendre.

« Tu connais le terrain? Mais nous ne sommes presque jamais allés jusqu'à là-bas. »

« Je le connais, point final. »

« Ok. Alors je viens avec toi. »

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Je viens. A moins que ce ne soit une quête solitaire? Après Malone et moi après tout, tu pourrais- »

« Ce n'est pas une quête. Que voudrais-tu que je cherche dans ce pays! »

« Bon alors je peux venir? »

« Mais tu es rentrée il n'y a que quelques semaines, et puis tu as promis à Assai d'aller au village. »

« Assai ne m'en voudra pas et c'est un voyage qui prendra de dix à quinze jours seulement si on n'a pas trop d'ennuis. Et puis tu ne peux pas y aller seule, si tu ne reviens pas je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Alors? »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux! Mais pas de questions et c'est moi qui indique la direction! »

« Ok. »

« Bien. »

« Marguerite…est-ce que tu penses qu'il va bien? »

Les yeux de son amie s'adoucirent, et elle hocha pensivement la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va bien. »

Et étrangement cette affirmation réchauffa le cœur de Véronica et elle sourit.

« Au fait, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment te le dire, mais je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé tes réponses pour tes parents. Et puis je n'ai jamais pu m'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé avant ton départ, et pour ta blessure. » Dit doucement Marguerite en évitant légèrement son regard.

« Merci. Et puis ce n'est rien, la blessure n'était pas grave, et s'il y a une chose que je peux comprendre c'est bien les erreurs qu'on peut faire lorsqu'on recherche des réponses pendant très longtemps. »

Cette remarque fit légèrement sourire Marguerite. Mais au fond elle était soulagée qu'elle ait pu enfin s'excuser. Roxton serait fier d'elle. Elle faillit gémir en se rendant compte de cette dernière pensée: elle agissait comme une petite écolière amoureuse! Mais la voix de son amie la ramena à la réalité.

« Parfois je me demande ce que je ferais si vous trouviez une sortie. Ça m'intéresserait de voir votre monde, bien sûr, mais ici c'est chez moi. »

« Et tu voudrais revoir ta mère. »

« Ouais. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Véronica observa Marguerite, qui jouait distraitement avec une cuillère.

« Dis…je me suis demandée…en fait depuis un moment, depuis mon retour on a pas trop pris le temps de parler…enfin…je me suis demandée si tu m'en voulais. »

Marguerite releva les yeux vers elle, surprise et confuse.

« Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrai? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dis ça, tiens. »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que depuis quelques temps tu sembles…distraite, pensive. Et puis je passe beaucoup de temps avec Finn, et je te vois peu, et- »

Marguerite eut un petit rire, mi-amusé mi-stupéfait.

« Ne t'en fais pas, si je t'en voulais pour quoi que ce soit tu l'aurais su. Mais c'est gentil de t'en soucier. » Les yeux de la femme se voilèrent un instant, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Quoi? »

« Ben j'en sais rien. Mais avoue que tu agis plus…moins…en fait j'en sais rien, mais c'est différent. Tu te disputes beaucoup moins avec Roxton par exemple. »

Commençant à devenir nerveuse et gênée, Marguerite bougea légèrement sur sa chaise. Comment expliquer à Véronica que la majorité des tensions qui existaient entre elle et John étaient physiques et avaient disparues parce que justement ils avaient assouvi leurs envies? Et qu'ils les assouvissaient toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais elle se voyait très mal parler de ça à son hôtesse. D'une, Véronica était très inexpérimentée dans ce domaine, même si elle n'était pas vraiment naïve, et de deux, eh bien qu'elle veuille ou non l'avouer elle avait tiré une partie de sa jeune éducation de religieuses et elle vivait dans un monde où de tels sujets étaient prohibés dans une conversation civilisée, et elle n'avait jamais parlé de telles choses avec d'autres femmes (à part Adrienne), puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'amies auparavant.

Elle n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait prête pour avouer qu'elle était belle et bien comme tout le monde et qu'elle avait des besoins et des envies, des sentiments et des émotions. Et pour tout dire, après près de trois ans d'abstinence certaines choses lui avaient _beaucoup_ manqué! Dans sa vie elle ne s'était jamais gênée pour prendre ce dont elle avait envie, et les hommes faisaient partie pour elle de cette catégorie -avant-, et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal dans le fait de s'amuser avec eux et de prendre du bon temps. Son défunt mari lui ne s'était pas soucié d'elle lorsqu'il ramenait ses deux maîtresses chez eux! Il fallait dire qu'elle avait été mariée deux fois, une fois à Monte Carlo lorsqu'elle était plus jeune - une mauvaise expérience dont elle ne voulait pas se souvenir -, et l'autre en Prusse pour la guerre, mais ce mariage-là n'était pas vraiment valable et n'avait duré que quelques temps. Toute cette histoire de Veuve Noire n'avait été que fausses rumeurs et réputations lancées par les Services Secrets et elle-même par quelques mascarades pour assurer sa position en Allemagne et rien d'autre. Même si ses deux mariages s'étaient soldés par des morts.

Malone, Challenger, et tristement Roxton ne s'était pas privé durant leur temps sur ce Plateau, et n'en étaient jamais apparus gênés. Véronica avait eu sa part d'aventure avec Thomas Ducart. Et elle, eh bien elle s'était servi bien plus d'une fois de ses talents de séductrice et de ses atouts, mais elle n'avait jamais dépassé la limite. Elle avait tout de même sa dignité! Si ça ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il n'y avait aucune nécessité derrière (un mariage très lucratif, des richesses, des informations, une mission ou sa propre survie) elle n'allait certainement pas s'offrir à un homme sans qu'elle n'en ait envie. Les autres pensaient ce qu'ils voulaient, elle était loin d'être totalement privée de morale et de dignité.

Ce sujet ne la gênait aucunement parce qu'elle le maîtrisait pleinement, il fallait l'avouer, mais de là à en parler ouvertement avec Véronica!

« En fait j'ai remarqué que ça datait de la cave. »

Oups. Trop près de la vérité.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas? Vous étiez plutôt distants avant, depuis toute cette histoire avec Mordren, et puis après ça allait beaucoup mieux. »

Beaucoup trop près de la vérité.

Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire si elle l'apprenait? Après tout Véronica était leur amie.

« Nous avons…réglé quelques problèmes. »

« Comment ça? »

« Il…m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

« Quoi! Il te l'a dit! Enfin! »

« Shshshsh! Véronica pas si fort! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde! »

La blonde eut un petit rire, et Marguerite ne put faire autrement que de sourire aussi.

« Désolée. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a compris et qu'on attendait ça! Et il a fallu que vous soyez enterrés vivants et que vous frôliez la mort pour qu'il te le dise! »

« Pas exactement en fait pour lui. Laisse-tomber, c'est une longue histoire. Mais parfois je me demande si j'ai bien fait de… »

« De quoi? »

« De lui dire que je l'aimais. »

Véronica n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu passer à côté de ça! Mais étrangement Marguerite semblait nerveuse à ce propos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans? Tu l'aimes, tout le monde le sait ça, même Finn le sait. »

L'autre femme leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle dû lutter pour ne pas rougir.

« Il n'y a pas de mal là-dedans, je suppose. Du moins pas ici. Mais…c'est juste que…hum, eh bien dans la grotte on s'est disputé et puis il y avait le gaz, le manque d'oxygène et cette inscription à l'entrée, et si ce qu'il a dit sur son amour est vrai, alors pourquoi le reste serait faux? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre? »

« Des choses. »

« Ok. Mais depuis tout se passe bien? Peut-être qu'il avait juste peur et qu'il était stressé, et qu'il t'a dit ces 'choses' parce que justement il savait qu'elles te feraient de l'effet et qu'il voulait passer ses émotions sur toi. Il ne les pensait pas, Marguerite. »

Celle-ci ravala ses larmes. Peut-être que ce qui lui faisait si peur dans les mots que Roxton lui avait crié c'était qu'ils avaient pleinement reflété ses propres doutes et que ce qui la terrifiait était la possibilité qu'ils soient vrais.

« En tous cas ça explique des choses. » Fit Véronica pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour guider les pensées de son amie loin de ses souvenirs.

« Quoi? »

« Eh bien le fait qu'hier matin Roxton est resté avec toi dans ta chambre pendant que tu t'habillais. »

Marguerite fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne à quoi elle faisait allusion. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, rougissant. Véronica eut un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » Protesta Marguerite d'un ton froid pour couvrir sa gêne.

Véronica tenta de contrôler son rire, sans grand succès.

« Non, c'est hilarant! »

« C'est malin. »

« Ca va, je suis calmée. Une minute…comment vous avez fait pour que personne ne remarque rien? »

« J'ai été espionne et d'autres choses que je nommerais pas mais qui demandaient autant de comédie et de discrétion et Roxton…eh bien c'est un chasseur, un Lord, un officier qui a en plus une petite expérience dans l'espionnage. Alors ensemble... »

« Exact. »

« Tu sais…pour ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure, sur une éventuelle sortie. Tu resterais ici, si Malone revenait et partait? »

Véronica se tendit et perdit son sourire.

« J'y ai déjà beaucoup pensé. Mais Ned et moi…eh bien on est juste amis. Et j'ai cherché toute ma vie mes parents. Je resterai. Pour retrouver ma mère, et aussi en savoir plus sur cette histoire de Protectrice. Et puis Finn ne voudra certainement pas quitter le Plateau. »

« Moi non plus. » Marguerite avait parlé avant même de penser, et elle devait avoir la même tête que son amie sur le moment.

« Quoi! »

« J'ai rien dit! Oublie! »

« Marguerite! »

Marguerite soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Disons juste que c'est…compliqué. Je veux dire l'Angleterre me manque toujours autant, beaucoup de pays me manquent en fait, surtout Londres et aussi Paris, et le confort, le shopping, les musées, les réceptions, les bibliothèques, la musique, le théâtre…le chocolat! Oui, le chocolat ça me manque, et les cafés de Paris et de Londres aussi. Mais…ici, c'est différent. »

Se perdant dans ses pensées, Marguerite n'avoua pas à la jeune femme les étranges sensations qu'elle ressentait dernièrement. Elle savait qu'il y aurait forcément des jours où elle voudrait de nouveau rentrer en Europe - mince! elle voulait en ce moment-même rentrer chez elle, même si cette partie qui grandissait en elle ces dernières semaines et qui l'effrayait dominait à présent ce choix - et elle savait également qu'elle regretterai souvent ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il y avait beaucoup d'endroits au cours de sa vie qu'elle avait appelé maison, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti ce sentiment d'appartenance comme elle le ressentait sur le Plateau au milieu de ses amis. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et en fait elle s'en moquait un peu. Elle aurait aimé revoir son monde et de nouveau évoluer sur son terrain, mais ça ne serait jamais pareil. Et puis elle n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien. Elle devait bien avoir un compte ou deux toujours ouverts dans différents pays en Europe, mais il faudrait déjà qu'elle s'y rende, et ça restait risqué. Là-bas elle avait une vie très…compliquée. Après trois années, la vérité c'est qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait espérer d'un retour.

Véronica, les yeux ronds d'incrédulité et d'étonnement, la regardait comme si elle venait de lui dire que soudainement les raptors étaient tous jaunes à pois violets.

« Je crois que je dois être un peu endormie. Tu peux répéter! »

Marguerite lui envoya un regard glacé, mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre prudemment, lasse et inquiète.

« Tu sais, dans toute ma vie depuis que je suis toute jeune je me suis accrochée à deux choses: la richesse et des réponses. Et aujourd'hui après des années d'aventures aussi diverses et incroyables les unes que les autres je n'ai presque plus le premier et n'ai plus d'espoir pour le second. Et franchement tout recommencer en Europe avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête ne me tente plus autant qu'avant. Je me fais peut-être vieille. Et puis dernièrement, récemment, j'ai ce sentiment étrange, je ne sais pas, comme si…toute envie de trouver une sortie s'était évanouie, comme si on me l'avait prise. C'est étrange. »

Ca faisait bizarrement du bien de se confier à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas autant de…conflits d'intérêt que Roxton. Que penserait-il d'elle si elle lui disait? Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il espérait beaucoup de choses, des choses qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir lui donner.

Véronica s'était reprise, son expression ouverte, sérieuse et amicale. Mais son ton restait prudent, comme si elle craignait de ne pas dire ce qu'il fallait.

« Peut-être simplement que quelque part tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais en partie. Et tu en as parlé avec Roxton? »

L'autre secoua la tête.

« Non. Mais en même temps on est pas marié - dieu soit loué - et on ne s'est rien promis. Ici ça va, en Angleterre à Londres il a une toute autre vie et des responsabilités, et beaucoup de choses changeraient. Et puis avec ma vie et toutes les conséquences qui vont avec…C'est simple de se dire que tout va bien dans un endroit isolé comme celui-ci, c'est autre chose là-bas. »

« En somme en prime de tous les autres trucs, tu as aussi peur de ce qu'il ferait une fois de retour en Angleterre. A cause de ses antécédents, des tiens et tout ça. Mais si tu n'essaie pas- »

« Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de le découvrir. » Elle soupira. « Je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais retourner au lit. »

« Moi aussi. Je te réveille demain matin pour partir? »

« Pas la peine, je serai réveillée. Oh, et Véronica? Merci. »

« De rien. Mais tu visites souvent nos chambres la nuit au fait? »

« Bonne nuit, Véronica. » Dit l'autre femme en partant dans la direction de sa chambre, son ton sans appel.

« Bonne fin de nuit, Marguerite. » Répliqua la blonde en secouant la tête et en retournant dans sa chambre. Décidément cette nuit avait été pleine de surprises. Elle ne revenait pas d'à quel point Marguerite avait changé. Ça c'était pas fait du jour au lendemain bien entendu, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le constatait à ce point. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle se souvienne de ne plus entrer à l'improviste dans la chambre de la jeune femme!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	4. Quatre

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE PREMIERE : PREMIERES PERTURBATIONS **_

**IV.**

**Juillet 1922. **

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse. **

Lorsque Véronica se leva le lendemain matin elle eut la surprise de découvrir Marguerite déjà assise à la cuisine. La jeune femme terminait sa tasse de café - qui ne devait pas être sa première - et à ses pieds son sac était déjà terminé. Repoussant sa surprise et les remarques qu'elle avait sur le bout de langue la native se prépara un thé tout en faisant en silence son propre sac.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Finn ne se réveille à son tour et ne débarque dans la cuisine avec autant d'énergie qu'elle en aurait eu si elle avait été debout depuis des heures. En revanche son enthousiasme se bloqua et elle se figea en découvrant Marguerite dans la cuisine de si bonne heure.

« Ouah, tu es tombée du lit? Ou je suis toujours entrain de dormir? »

L'européenne lui lança un regard glacé mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Lorsque Roxton arriva à son tour à la cuisine, Marguerite en était à son énième tasse de café (Véronica ne l'avait jamais vu en boire autant d'affilé) et la chasseuse terminait son sac.

« Marguerite! »

Elle se leva et le fusilla du regard.

« Bonjour! »

« Euh…oui bien sûr, bonjour. Excuse-moi. » Il remarqua que les deux femmes étaient presque prêtes à partir pour ce qui semblait être un voyage assez long. « Une minute là, où allez-vous comme ça? »

Marguerite et Véronica échangèrent un regard.

« On va vers la frontière des Terres. »

« Quoi? Comment? Mais pourquoi? Et depuis quand? »

« C'est moi qui ai décidé de ce petit voyage. » Intervint Marguerite.

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? »

« Parce que. »

« Marguerite… »

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, Roxton. »

« Mais- »

« Ecoute, c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire, ok? »

« C'est un voyage dangereux! »

« Véronica et moi sommes des grandes filles! »

« Je viens. »

« Non! »

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, surpris et aussi légèrement blessé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait depuis hier! C'était comme si elle s'éloignait de lui de nouveau.

« Quoi? » Répliqua t-il, un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'arrivait jamais à contrôler ses sentiments quand il s'agissait de Marguerite.

Celle-ci sembla se rendre compte qu'elle avait été un peu brusque et se reprit, ennuyée.

« Je veux dire…oh, et puis fais ce que tu veux! »

Elle partit plus loin, posa son sac et alla sur le balcon.

Roxton se tourna vers Véronica.

« C'est quoi cette histoire! »

Pour toute réponse la blonde lui expliqua comment le voyage allait se dérouler. Finn décida de se joindre à eux, ayant définitivement besoin d'action. Challenger déclina l'invitation.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils partirent tous en direction du fleuve où ils savaient que les Zangas gardaient leurs pirogues.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Roxton, qui était exaspéré de la manière dont Marguerite l'évitait, brisa le silence qui s'était automatiquement installé entre eux tous. Cette tension était étrange et gênante, car depuis quelques temps il était rare qu'ils se disputent réellement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble, qu'ils survivaient, vivaient et s'entre aidaient, et le lien qu'ils avaient tous développé, surtout cette dernière année, était à présent bien plus fort qu'ils ne le pensaient eux-mêmes.

« Et maintenant je peux savoir pourquoi on va là-bas? »

« On ne t'a jamais demandé de venir! »

« Marguerite! »

« Quoi? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi quoi? »

Il soupira de frustration et secoua la tête.

« Tu vas jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps? Arrête de m'éviter! Je ne te savais pas lâche. »

Marguerite stoppa et se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillant de colère.

« Bien. On va là-bas parce que je l'ai vu dans un rêve. Content? »

Elle repartit aussitôt, laissant derrière elle un Roxton totalement choqué et incrédule. Finalement il la suivit, fronçant les sourcils.

Derrière lui Véronica suivait la conversation prudemment, sachant très bien de quelle façon Roxton pouvait réagir à cela. Pas qu'il ne croyait pas au surnaturel, mais de tous, à part Challenger, c'était bien lui le plus réfractaire à tout ce qui n'était pas 'normal', et le monde onirique en faisait amplement partie. Elle se rappelait que trop bien comment il avait réagit lorsqu'elles avaient utilisé le Ouija par exemple, et si elle avait été présente lors des faits elle aurait pu ajouter ses dires face à Bochra. De plus il était visiblement énervé, et dans ces cas-là il ne mesurait jamais ce qu'il disait, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Marguerite. Comme lorsqu'il y avait eu Callum. Véronica s'était toujours demandée ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas été là pour se mettre entre les deux et contrôler Roxton.

Ce qu'elle craignait arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et même Finn semblait tendue face à cette dispute. Depuis quand n'avaient-elles pas vu ces deux-là réellement se disputer?

« Un rêve? Un _rêve_! »

« Oui! Un rêve. Tu as un problème, Roxton! »

« Attend, tu es folle! On va risquer nos vies pendant deux semaines pour un rêve! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé! »

« Mais je ne te croyais pas aussi naïve, Marguerite! As-tu conscience que ça pourrait être un piège ou je ne sais quoi? Ou juste un rêve? »

« Ce n'était pas _juste un rêve_. » Répliqua t-elle sèchement.

Le chasseur lui aussi se mit alors en colère.

« Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu qui te fasse courir dans la jungle par une telle chaleur jusqu'à un endroit reculé! Une sortie? »

« Non. »

« Des diamants? »

« Non. »

« De l'or? »

« Non! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça! »

« Oh? Mais est-ce que ça n'a pas toujours rapport avec ça avec toi? »

Alors que les yeux de Marguerite brillèrent d'incrédulité, de peine et de dégoût, Véronica eut un petit hoquet de surprise et d'outrage.

« Roxton! » Le reprit-elle, mais trop tard.

Marguerite avait tourné les talons et progressait rapidement devant eux, tandis que John avait les yeux rivés à l'endroit où elle était un instant plus tôt, son expression le hantant, et son regard triste et peiné lui rappelant fatalement celui qu'elle avait eu dans la cave après qu'il eut passé sa colère sur elle.

« Je…je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. » Souffla t-il.

« Ca c'était vraiment sec. »

Véronica ignora le commentaire de Finn et se plaça devant l'homme, furieuse et stupéfaite.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit! »

« Je…n'ai pas réfléchi- »

« Avant tu n'aurais jamais perdu aussi rapidement le contrôle de tes paroles lors d'une dispute, Roxton. Bon sang! Tu sais mieux que personne qu'elle a changé, et que nos opinions lui importent beaucoup, surtout la tienne! En plus c'était totalement gratuit et faux! Même moi je le sais à présent! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par 'avant'? » Lui demanda t-il, suspicieux tout à coup, et quelque part blessé.

« Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Franchement ton opinion quant à ces rêves n'a pas d'importance. Non, je finis! Au combien même elle aurait tord ou autre chose elle fait ce qu'elle souhaite, sa vie ne t'appartient pas, Roxton. Si Finn et moi avons décidé de la suivre ça aussi ça ne te concerne en rien. Je suis désolée, mais je pense que là tu es allé trop loin. A ta place je me demanderais si notre sécurité était vraiment la raison de ton opposition. Tu ne lui as même pas laissé le bénéfice du doute! »

« Mais- »

« Je me demande si tu ne ferais pas mieux de rester avec George. »

« On peut savoir ce que tu insinues dans ces propos, Véronica? »

« Rien de particulier. »

« Oh que si. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que parce que la relation entre elle et moi est passée à un autre stade j'ai changé? Que parce que j'ai eu ce que je voulais je me montre sous mon vrai jour ou je ne sais quoi! Je n'ai jamais menti pour avoir ce que je voulais avec elle. Tout est différent avec elle. J'ai toujours été sincère dans mes paroles. Je l'aime! »

« Moi aussi. » Répliqua simplement Véronica d'une voix calme.

« C'est différent. »

« Vrai. Mais je l'aime. Et je m'en rend compte aujourd'hui tout comme je m'en suis rendue compte à plusieurs reprise ces dernières années. Je vous aime tous. J'ai toujours été la première à l'accuser de tout ou à m'en méfier, à tord ou à raison. Mais malgré notre relation assez étrange c'est une sœur pour moi, une aînée, tout comme je considère Finn comme ma cadette. Et tu l'as blessée. Tout comme j'ai été contre elle à de multiples occasions, aujourd'hui je suis contre toi et à ses côtés parce que là tu es en tord. Si comme tu dis tu as toujours été sincère avec elle dans toutes tes paroles, dis-moi, Roxton, comment peut-elle être certaine que ce que tu viens de lui dire n'était pas ce que tu pensais? Fais attention à ce que tu fais avec elle, surtout en ce moment. »

Le blonde se retourna et avança rapidement dans la jungle, certainement dans le but de retrouver Marguerite.

Roxton resta figé un instant avant de soupirer et de jurer à voix basse. Qu'avait-il fait! Le comportement de Véronica à l'instant même lui avait fortement rappelé celui qu'avait eu Violet envers Maylene lorsqu'il avait été projeté dans l'Ouest Américain des années 1870. Il en aurait volontiers sourit s'il n'avait pas été la cause de tout cela. Véronica avait changé depuis qu'elle était de retour.

Songeant à ses possibilités, il releva la tête et soupira. Son regard rencontra Finn qui était restée oubliée pendant tout le long de la conversation. La jeune femme, au contraire de la plupart du temps, avait une expression calme et posée.

« Elle n'a pas tord, tu sais. Je ne vous connais pas depuis aussi longtemps, mais la première fois que je vous ai vu j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre Marguerite et toi. Je pense que tu l'aimes. Et je sais qu'elle t'aime. Mais si vous n'arrivez pas à gérer vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, cet amour que vous partagez finira par vous détruire. Je le sais, parce que je l'ai déjà vu en Nouvelle-Amazonie entre un ami et celle qu'il aimait. Je vais aller rejoindre mes deux grandes sœurs maintenant. » Finit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, toujours assez secouée par le fait que Véronica la considère comme sa sœur.

Mais après tout, elles étaient toutes trois orphelines, chacune de manière différente et avec un passé différent. Alors pourquoi ne pas former une famille d'adoption?

Une minute après que Finn soit partie, John dû plusieurs fois cligner des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais non.

Il passa en revue de nouveau ses solutions, mais il parvint assez rapidement à la conclusion qu'il ne pourrait jamais laissé Marguerite avoir des doutes quant à son amour pour elle pendant plus longtemps que nécessaire et suivit la trace des trois femmes. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait il faudrait qu'il s'excuse envers elle.

Il ne revenait toujours pas qu'il ait pu ainsi dire ça sans réfléchir pour un sujet aussi idiot que celui-ci! Il avait déraillé et il le savait. Mais ça arrivait à tout le monde, et il pouvait réparer ses erreurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva au bord du fleuve ou deux embarcations zangas les attendaient. Véronica avait dû envoyer des signaux aux guerriers pour qu'ils leur en laissent deux de disponibles. Le grand fleuve se montrait toujours aussi doux et calme. Sous cette surface lisse et trouble pouvait cependant se cacher bien des choses. Et le chasseur savait pertinemment qu'il fallait se méfier de ce monde mystérieux et de ce qui pouvait crever la surface plane de l'eau à tout instant.

Les femmes avaient déjà posé leurs affaires dans leurs embarcations et lorsqu'il s'approcha Marguerite ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui et grimpa dans la pirogue. Véronica lui fit un signe de tête et suivit son amie. Roxton déposa donc ses fardeaux dans la seconde embarcation, s'installa à l'intérieur avec Finn et se saisit de la rame.

Puis ils débutèrent leur longue route sur le fleuve, espérant ne rencontrer aucun danger. Jusque là la chance leur souriait. Aucun raptors ni T-Rex ou compsos, pas de Chasseurs de Têtes ou d'Hommes-Singes. Peut-être que les dieux du Plateau étaient avec eux sur ce voyage après tout?

Véronica et Marguerite étant légèrement devant eux, Roxton avait tout le loisir d'observer l'héritière tout en songeant à des manières de s'excuser.

Et puis comment Véronica savait-elle que Marguerite et lui se…voyaient? N'avaient-ils pas été assez discrets? Pourtant il était sûr que si. La seule explication possible était que leur hôtesse l'avait appris de la bouche de l'un d'entre eux. Et étant donné le fait que lui n'en avait certes pas parlé…et certainement pas à son amie! Ces choses-là ne se discutaient pas en compagnie d'une jeune femme! Sa mère l'aurait tué s'il avait osé faire preuve d'un tel manque d'éducation et de galanterie!

Donc c'était que Marguerite avait parlé de leur relation avec Véronica. Et ça n'avait pu se faire que très récemment. Bizarre, étrangement il ne voyait pas du tout l'ex-espionne discuter de ça avec quelqu'un, et il avala difficilement à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait pu raconter. Elle n'était sûrement pas rentrer dans les détails! Non. Bien sûr que non. Marguerite avait eu une bonne éducation, même si selon les critères du monde de John (desquels il n'avait rien à faire) elle n'était pas d'un cercle de société aussi élevé que le sien elle n'aurait jamais ouvertement parlé de tout cela. En revanche vu la réaction de Véronica tout à l'heure elle avait dû parler des émotions et des sentiments dans leur relation. Pourquoi alors ne lui avait-elle rien dit? Et de ce rêve aussi?

Il se gifla mentalement.

Bien entendu qu'elle ne lui en avait rien dit avant, elle n'était pas stupide (c'était quelque chose qu'il adorait chez elle)! Et il avait réagi exactement comme elle le craignait, voire pire!

Pendant ce temps, Véronica observait Marguerite à l'avant de la pirogue et dos à elle s'afférer à sa tâche sans desserrer les dents - bien que ramer dans une eau aussi calme ne s'avérait pas vraiment difficile.

« Marguerite… »

« Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler. »

« Ok. Alors je peux te parler d'autre chose? »

Véronica regrettait le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de son interlocutrice. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas facile à lire de face! Marguerite soupira.

« De quoi? »

« Ca fait quelques temps maintenant que je voulais te le demander, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps et ça ne m'est revenu que dernièrement à l'esprit. Est-ce que tu as réussi à déchiffrer le langage qui était sur le journal de mes parents? »

« Non. Mais je n'y ai pas repensé, on a eu tellement de choses en tête ces derniers temps. J'ai recopié les runes de ton journal sur le mien lorsque tu es revenue de ton périple personnel avec le ballon. Je les ai étudié depuis. Mais je n'ai rien pu en tirer, à part qu'elles ressemblaient à des runes celtiques comme je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à les lire comme tout le reste? »

« J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas. Tu sais…depuis que je suis sur le Plateau c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Avant je pouvais comprendre les langues aisément, mais pas les très anciennes inscriptions comme ici sur le Plateau. Alors je pouvais me dire que c'était à force de voyager, des choses de ce genre. Mais maintenant et depuis que je suis ici, ça s'est…amplifié. Et ne pas arriver à comprendre tout de suite ce langage est à la fois rassurant et diablement terrifiant. » Elle eut un petit rire, tentant visiblement de cacher son malaise. Et sa voix prit des intonations ironiques. « Le fait que pour une fois je sois à la même hauteur que vous tous face à des glyphes inconnus est quelque part humanisant! Mais le fait que je sache que pourtant j'ai ce don en moi et qu'il ne marche pas pour ce cas précis me fait dire que peut-être ils signifient bien plus. »

« Tu sais cette théorie qu'on a depuis quelques temps, que vous soyez tous sur le Plateau pour un but précis, je pense - non je suis certaine que c'est juste. Ma mère qui est la Protectrice, moi qui ait le Trion, et vous tous ici - as-tu remarqué que vous avez tous des compétences particulières? Roxton et ses capacités de survie et de chasseur, Challenger et son intelligence, Ned et son humanité et son observation, Finn et sa vue différente sur le monde, toi et tes armes plus subtiles comme la négociation, la comédie ou le sang-froid. Nous tous réunis nous sommes une équipe qui pendant trois années maintenant n'a jamais été vaincue par personne. Depuis votre arrivée ici nous avons fait des choses exceptionnelles. Dans chacune de nos aventures nous avons fait du bien là où nous passions. Nous avons vaincu des tyrannies, des entités maléfiques, avons aidé des tas de gens, avons sauvé des innocents… sans même vraiment le vouloir à nous tous nous avons rendu ce monde plus sûr. Et nous avons même sauvé le Plateau se faisant, Challenger a même sauvé le monde d'une nouvelle ère glacière aidé de Roxton et toi! Peut-être que nous y étions tous destinés en un sens. Le fait que vos histoires se croisent sans cesse n'est pas une coïncidence. Sans le vouloir vous vous êtes aidés les uns les autres à survivre pour arriver à ce point précis de votre vie. Et c'est peut-être justement pour faire toutes les choses que nous avons faites et que nous continuerons à faire. »

« Mais nos survie ne sont pas assurées. » Remarqua sarcastiquement Marguerite d'une voix sombre. « Nous avons perdu Summerlee. »

« Oui. Tout comme je pense que vos survies et la mienne n'ont jamais été assurées dans le passé. Nous ne nous devons qu'à nous-mêmes d'être arrivé vivants à ce point-là de notre vie. »

« Mais les autres sont…hum…enfin tu sais… Toi tu es la fille de la Protectrice de cet endroit et moi…eh bien moi je sais toujours pas trop ce que je suis, mais cet endroit y a certainement un lien. »

« Nous avons peut-être toutes deux des destinées à part. J'en sais rien. Tes dons ont certainement une explication. Comme ton statut d'élue. »

« Ce n'est pas dit que les gens n'ont pas divagué en faisant allusion à ça. Et je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir lu les journaux de Malone avec attention, pendant tout ce temps tu as vraiment dû les étudier en détails. Je croyais l'avoir menacé pour qu'il enlève cette page! »

Véronica choisit d'ignorer cette remarque.

« Tous ces gens qui ne se connaissent même pas auraient divagué sur toi…c'est bizarre quand même. »

« Ouais. Eh ben c'est pas comme si cet endroit était décidé à me donner enfin des réponses! »

« Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à lire les inscriptions. Parce que ça a un rapport avec toi. Ou tu fais un blocage comme moi pour mes souvenirs. Inconsciemment tu les as traduites mais tu ne veux pas que ça soit vrai. »

« Et je ne m'en rendrais pas compte. Sois un peu sérieuse! »

« Je le suis. »

« Véronica, depuis que tu es revenue, tu es tordue. »

« Je te remercie! »

« De rien! J'ai toujours su que tu étais Freud de la jungle! Mais en plus aujourd'hui tu es aussi tordue que les hommes! »

**8888888888**

Vers 13 heure ils se stoppèrent sur une rive assez dégagée pour qu'ils puissent s'installer pour un déjeuner, mais entourée d'assez de hautes végétations pour qu'ils soient à l'abri des regards et des éventuelles prédateurs.

Lorsqu'il descendit de la pirogue John s'étira, décontractant ses muscles douloureux tout comme le firent ses trois charmantes compagnes. Tous s'installèrent et se restaurèrent paisiblement, reprenant des forces. Mais le chasseur n'écoutait pas la conversation qui allait bon train entre Véronica et Finn, ses yeux étaient rivés sur la jeune femme à quelques pas de lui, qui n'avait par ailleurs presque rien mangé, et dont l'esprit semblait à des kilomètres de là. Finalement elle se leva et s'éloigna d'eux, partant entre les arbres. Il attendit quelques minutes puis la suivit tout en ravalant sa nervosité.

Il la retrouva près d'un grand arbre, dos à lui et toujours plongée dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas son approche. Hésitant légèrement il lui déposa une main sur l'épaule, et elle se tendit. Cette réaction le perturba, elle avait toujours su et reconnu sa présence et son contact et jamais elle ne s'était sentie nerveuse en sa présence.

« Marguerite? »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et se retourna, son regard brillant et froid posé sur lui.

« Quoi? »

Ramenant son bras le long de son corps il baissa légèrement la tête de honte et d'appréhension.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je mériterai des baffes. »

« Ne me tente pas. »

Il eut un petit sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas.

« Je me suis emporté. Je suis navré, Marguerite. Je ne pense pas que tu sois guidée que par tes intérêts et l'argent. Je _sais_ ça. »

« Tu sais ci, tu sais ça. Avec toi ça dépend des jours! Ou de ce que tu veux. »

« Oh non! Je t'interdis de douter de mes intentions envers toi et de t'en servir pour t'éloigner! Tu sais ce que je pense de toi en réalité. »

Les yeux de Marguerite s'était remplis de larmes et brillaient à la lumière du chaud soleil d'Amazonie.

« Oh c'est certain, comment tu avais dit déjà? Que j'étais froide et vide et- »

« Tu sais que j'étais en proie à la colère et à la peur quand je t'ai dis ça. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense de toi. Comment aurai-je pu tomber amoureux de toi encore et encore si tu n'étais pas merveilleuse, exceptionnelle, magnifique, courageuse, altruiste, passionnée, tendre et sensible et des tas de choses que je ne pourrai pas énumérer en une heure? Tous ses mots si je pouvais les retirer je le ferais sans hésiter, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne le peux pas. Je suis désolé. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu es, ou ce que je pense que tu es, mais avec moi seul. Je t'aime, et rien ne pourra y changer. Je te demande pardon si je t'ai blessée, pour tout à l'heure ou pour la grotte. »

La femme l'évalua du regard une ou deux minutes, les yeux toujours brillants mais visiblement moins sur ses gardes. Finalement elle fit deux pas en avant et reposa sa tête contre le chasseur. Celui-ci n'attendit pas pour la prendre dans ses bras, murmurant une nouvelle excuse. Il sentit quelques unes des larmes totalement silencieuses de la jeune femme contre son cou, mais ne fit aucune remarque, sentant qu'elle en avait besoin et qu'il n'en était pas le seul responsable. Quelque chose la tracassait, certainement ce cauchemar qui la guidait à présent, et il voulait qu'elle se sente en sécurité et soutenue. A partir de cet instant il la suivrait même si ce qu'elle faisait ou disait lui paraissait totalement fou.

Lui déposant un baiser sur le front, il lui murmura doucement:

« Je suis pardonné? »

Elle eut un petit gloussement et décolla la tête de son torse.

« Peut-être. Pour cette fois. »

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit et il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour cette femme.

« Mais la prochaine fois que tu as des problèmes avec les bêtises que je dis et que tu ne vas pas bien à cause d'elles tu me le dis, ok? »

« Hum. »

« Marguerite, je suis sérieux. Tu peux me parler de tout sans crainte. »

« Je le ferai, Lord Roxton. »

« Bien, Milady. Maintenant allons retrouver tes deux petites sœurs. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire? »

« Tiens, il faut que je te raconte! » Roxton lui expliqua donc les arguments de Véronica et de Finn tout en se dirigeant vers la rive de nouveau.

Ils arrivèrent près des deux autres femmes après quelques minutes de marche, toujours main dans la main. S'attendant à ce que Marguerite retire la sienne comme elle le faisait toujours en présence de leurs amis, il fut profondément stupéfait lorsqu'elle continua à avancer tout en le tenant toujours.

Finn et Véronica sourirent et la seconde tendit une main vers la première.

« J'ai gagné. Tu me dois ton fruit. »

Outré, Roxton écarquilla les yeux: elles avaient parié sur eux? Et sur leur relation!

Finn fit la tête et envoya à contre-cœur son fruit vers l'autre blonde. Mais Marguerite, dans le même état que lui, rattrapa le projectile d'un geste net avant qu'il n'atteigne Véronica et en prit une bouchée.

« Merci. » Fit-elle simplement à ses 'sœurs' après avoir avalé, tout en continuant son chemin vers les pirogues sans lâcher la main de son amant. « Mais la prochaine fois que vous vous amusez à faire un pari quelconque sur moi je vous fais avaler de la poudre. »

Roxton envoya un sourire satisfait à ses deux amies qui se regardèrent, incrédules et interdites. Finalement elles se secouèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires.

Puis ils se remirent en route de plus belle. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à faire.

**8888888888**

**Au même moment.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Extrémité Est des Basses-Terres. **

Bien loin de l'endroit où se trouvait les quatre compagnons, au confint des Basses-Terres, dans une profonde caverne depuis longtemps ignorée et oubliée, entourée d'une végétation grimpante et mortellement agressive, des cristaux incrustés dans les parois se mirent soudainement à briller. Malgré l'absence total de son public, la lumière s'intensifia et s'intensifia, jusqu'à ce que toute l'obscurité de l'endroit humide soit combattue et vaincue. La terre trembla et, après quelques secondes de ce spectacle, tout cessa. Leur rôle joué, tous les cristaux fondirent, le liquide brillant et brûlant s'engouffrant dans des rigoles gravées à même la roche pour former un symbole ancestral. Une fois accompli, il brilla d'une lumière blanche de nouveau, mais cette fois l'illumination fut pure, puissante, et accompagnée d'une fulgurante vague d'énergie qui voyagea rapidement à travers les plans d'existence, à travers l'espace et à travers l'air pour atteindre sa cible. Le sort vieux de bien des centaines d'années fonctionna difficilement - mais fonctionna, et la cible fut alertée de ce qui s'annonçait.

Mais rien ne put empêcher la menace grondante de s'éveiller. Car au fond de la caverne, la magie blanche des sortilèges de protection faiblit puis disparut, et une magie bien plus sombre mais tout aussi ancienne envahit l'endroit.

Et Elle se réveilla.

Sans encore avoir une forme adaptée à cette époque, sans encore avoir une essence fixe, sans encore avoir tout Son pouvoir ni toute Sa formidable énergie, Elle se réveilla néanmoins. Et un murmure qui aurait glacé le sang des êtres vivants alentours s'il y en avait encore eu s'éleva, articulant et formant des mots d'un langage depuis longtemps oublié…ou du moins, dont très peu de gens connaissait encore l'existence et que très peu pouvait encore déchiffrer à cette époque.

« _Enfin. Après tout ce temps. Libérée. Les peuples payeront. Bientôt…oui, bientôt. La Terre d'Existence m'appartiendra. Et je la briserai. »_

**8888888888**

**Au même moment.**

**Location inconnue. Avalon. **

Abigail Layton se redressa en sursaut sur le fauteuil où elle s'était précédemment assoupie. La sensation glacée qui s'était emparée d'elle restait encore présente dans l'atmosphère et dans son esprit. C'était poignant, puissant, ancien. Mais elle restait indéfinissable, trouble et confuse, comme un parchemin qui était resté trop longtemps oublié aux archives et dont beaucoup de mots se seraient effacés avec les décennies, rendant le texte difficilement lisible et incompréhensible.

Malgré toute sa sensibilité quant au surnaturel et à tout ce qui était lié au destin du Plateau, la Protectrice de la génération présente n'était pas capable de tout à fait comprendre le message qu'on lui avait fait parvenir. Trop d'informations manquaient dans cette Vague, trop ancienne pour que les sorts employés par ses concepteurs depuis longtemps disparus ne soient restés en état. A l'époque actuelle peu de membres des différents peuples du Plateau recevaient, héritaient ou détenaient des pouvoirs, des dons ou des sens surnaturels. Et encore plus rares étaient ceux dont la puissance s'avérait élevée. Même les élus se montraient depuis quelques siècles particulièrement exceptionnels. Et Avalon n'échappait pas à la règle.

En revanche la Protectrice pouvait affirmer que ce sort puissant avait été érigé durant les Sombres

Époques, peut-être même avait-il été tissé lors de la Guerre Finale qui avait mis fin à l'Ère des Civilisations. Et cette information n'était en rien pour la rassurer, car quoi qu'il se fut alors passé, si cette magie avait été conçue pour aller directement à la Protectrice ce devait être quelque chose de terriblement grave et de néfaste pour le Plateau. Car rien durant ces tristes années de jadis n'avait été bénéfique.

Malheureusement, sans la source et le guide du pouvoir des Protectrices qu'était le Trion, Abigail ne pouvait en apprendre plus - et elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir le faire même avec lui. Sa fille, son héritière, était présentement en possession du puissant artéfact. Abigail savait qu'elle avait eu ou aurait à en faire usage et qu'il devait être avec elle, là où il serait le plus utile pour le moment.

Mais cette nouvelle donnée n'était en rien pour rassurer la reine. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la Salle du Conseil où elle devait immédiatement réunir tous les Conseilles, les Anciens et les Scribes pour leur faire part du mystère qui menaçait les Terres. En réunissant tous leurs efforts ils pourraient trouver de quoi il s'agissait et comment l'enrayer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Du moins l'espérait-elle…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	5. Cinq

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE PREMIERE : PREMIERES PERTURBATIONS **_

**V.**

**Juillet 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres.**

« Non franchement, Marguerite. Tu ne connais pas une autre chanson? » Fit Roxton à la jeune femme devant lui.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient de nouveau sur le fleuve et ça faisait une demi-heure qu'elle fredonnait _A bird in a gilded cage _à mi-voix. Si ses antiques faisaient sourire tendrement le Lord, il n'en était pas moins qu'au bout d'un moment ça devenait ennuyeux. Sa voix était douce, son ton pas totalement faux, mais pas vraiment juste non plus. Pourtant il lui semblait que de temps en temps elle chantait parfaitement la gamme avec une voix superbement mélodieuse, mais dès qu'il se disait cela à lui-même elle enchaînait une série de fausses notes qui venaient le détromper - ce qui résumait parfaitement sa personnalité d'ailleurs. Il se souvenait d'une situation quasiment identique lors d'un voyage des mois plus tôt, et il sourit une nouvelle fois.

Devant lui Marguerite sourit aussi sans le lui montrer. Bien entendu qu'elle en connaissait d'autres des chansons, même pas mal si elle incluait toutes les langues et tous les langages, mais ça ça restait toujours son petit secret. Ses capacités et talents en musique étaient une partie de son passé qu'elle n'avait encore jamais partagée avec quiconque depuis Adrienne. Il lui arrivait pourtant souvent de fredonner, parfois sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, mais elle faisait alors en sorte de sortir de la gamme de temps à autres. Produire des fausses notes de temps en temps était simple, et plutôt amusant, même si elle avait tendance à s'en lasser.

Et puis manipuler John à son insu était tellement tentant!

« Quelques unes. » Répondit-elle simplement à son amant.

« Alors pourquoi ne changerais-tu pas si tu tiens tant que ça à nous régaler de ta voix si mélodieuse? »

« Oh, Lord Roxton, j'accomplirais vos désirs avec joie…si je n'étais pas certaine que le ton que je remarque derrière vos mots n'est qu'ironique. »

« Qui ça? Moi? Oh, bien, je pourrais dire que tu pourrais aisément faire fuir quelques raptors en leur chantant quelque chose mais- »

« Eh! » Protesta t-elle d'un air faussement furieux en se retournant vers lui.

Il eut un petit rire avant de se reprendre, admirant les étincelles qu'il voyait toujours briller dans ses grands yeux.

« Cette chanson est triste, Marguerite. »

Soudainement la jeune femme perdit quelques uns de ses traits joueurs et le feu baissa d'intensité dans son regard. Elle se retourna et se remit à ramer doucement.

« Je sais. » Fit-elle d'une voix basse, toute trace d'humour disparaissant de son ton.

Fronçant les sourcils, John posa sa rame en travers de la pirogue et se pencha en avant de manière à pouvoir lui poser tendrement une main sur l'épaule.

« Eh? Ca va? »

Elle se retourna à demi vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Hum. A part le fait que je doive ramer toute seule et que Finn et Véronica sont entrain de trop nous devancer. Au boulot, Roxton! »

Lui souriant en hochant la tête, mais lui faisant comprendre par un seul regard que cette discussion n'était que remise à plus tard, il s'exécuta.

« Cette fois c'est à moi de chanter. Et ce sera quelque chose de bien plus joyeux. »

Dix minutes plus tard, les exclamations outragées et amusées de Marguerite purent facilement se faire entendre.

« Et tu dis que moi je peux faire fuir des raptors! Avec ces grincements que tu appelles des notes je suis certaine qu'aucun T-Rex ne pourrait rester debout! J'ai compris ta tactique de chasse je crois! »

Elle eut un petit rire, et Roxton, tentant d'étouffer le sien sans grand succès, utilisa sa rame pour lui envoyer un peu d'eau dessus à son tour.

« Eh! Au moins c'était joyeux! »

**8888888888**

Roxton posa son sac sur le sol de la rive, partagé entre la satisfaction d'être presque arrivé, le ravissement que cet endroit lui apportait toujours, et l'inquiétude et la curiosité que l'étrange comportement de Marguerite faisait naître en lui. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils voyageaient et pourtant il n'était toujours pas parvenu à faire avouer à la jeune femme ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir dans ce fameux rêve et ce qu'elle voulait aller faire si loin de leur habitation. Se refusant à dévoiler ses secrets, comme d'habitude en somme, elle avait en plus un comportement très différent face à un tel voyage. Au contraire de se plaindre sans cesse et de leur rabattre les oreilles par des commentaires aussi énervants que distrayants, elle avançait (ou plutôt ramait jusqu'à présent) au même rythme qu'eux en silence, leur donnant même des indications quant au relief et à la direction à prendre lorsqu'il y avait besoin. Si lui ne connaissait pas tellement les environs pour ne jamais y être venu, Véronica, elle, en savait un peu plus et semblait étonnée de la justesse et de la précision des connaissances de Marguerite.

Ils venaient de terminer leur périple fluvial et allait débuter dès le lendemain matin les quelques heures de marche, lesquelles selon leur guide personnel étaient nécessaires pour arriver à destination - quoi qu'elle puisse être. En attendant ils allaient s'installer, manger et prendre une bonne nuit de repos bien méritée, tout en restant sur leurs gardes, car ils savaient tous que les Chasseurs de Têtes se faisaient nombreux dans ce coin, comme l'avaient montré les crânes enfourchés au bout de longs pics ou autres charmants signes de bienvenue.

Une heure et demi plus tard alors que le soleil n'était plus qu'une lointaine lueur à l'horizon Marguerite salua Véronica qui prenait le premier tour de garde et s'allongea au côté de Roxton, dormant déjà comme un bébé, tout comme Finn d'ailleurs. Mais malgré son épuisement la jeune femme ne parvint pas à s'endormir tout de suite, et son esprit dériva bien vite vers le sujet qui accaparait ses pensées ces derniers temps.

Même si le cauchemar n'était pas revenu la hanter depuis qu'elle avait prit l'initiative de ce voyage (ce qui la rassurait dans le fait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision), les horribles images de la fin de Ned Malone ne cessaient de se rappeler à elle. Elle savait pourtant qu'ils étaient bien dans les temps, et elle avait déjà une excellente idée de ce qu'elle allait faire une fois à destination: tout ce dont elle avait besoin était dans son sac qui ne la quittait plus depuis leur départ. D'habitude c'était des pierres précieuses qui suscitaient le plus souvent chez elle cette attitude protectrice envers son fardeau, mais si ses amis jetaient un coup d'œil à l'intérieur cette fois-ci, la tête qu'ils feraient serait certainement quelque chose à marquer dans les annales. Son plan d'action était à peu près élaboré, même si les détails restaient à définir une fois sur place. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça, car elle avait déjà fait ce genre de chose durant la Grande Guerre. A cette pensée les mots de Veronica flottèrent dans son esprit, mais elle les bannit bien vite. Ses expériences au service de l'Angleterre seraient-elles un entraînement à ce moment précis? Et sa vie un prélude à cette aventure, une simple _expérience_ ? Non. Ridicule. Impossible. …N'est-ce pas?

Chassant son stupide doute, elle se reprit rapidement en main. Ce n'était aucunement le moment de réfléchir à cela de toute façon. Elle avait une mission. Mais la raison de son inquiétude demeurait. Car cette fois-ci ce n'était pas d'inconnus dont il était question. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas des secrets gouvernementaux qui demandaient son attention. Ni des richesses, ni sa sécurité personnelle- ou celle d'un pays faisant partie des Alliés.

Mais c'était de la vie d'un ami dont son action et ses décisions dépendaient. Un ami important pour elle, mais aussi pour les autres membres de son groupe, pour sa famille. Elle pouvait se blâmer pour avoir de telles pensées altruistes, de telles faiblesses. Mais elle ne pouvait pas (plus) nier ce que son cœur lui dictait de faire. Pour Malone. Pour Veronica. Pour John aussi. Il croyait en elle. Il l'aimait. Elle voulait sinon être digne de cette amour au moins essayer de l'être.

Mais le pourrait-elle? Y arriverait-elle?

Une voix dans son esprit, autre que la sienne, si faible des années auparavant mais plus forte depuis quelques mois, lui souffla que oui, elle en était capable. De ça et d'autres choses encore.

Et comme depuis quelques mois, elle se surprit à l'écouter, quoi qu'elle puisse être. Encore une autre de ces bizarreries inexplicables qui se passaient en elle. Ou alors elle souffrait de graves troubles mentaux…ou peut-être même les deux!

Et dire qu'elle était venue sur ce Plateau pour avoir une chance de découvrir enfin qui elle était, d'avoir après tant d'années de recherches et de doutes ses réponses. Et non seulement elle n'avait rien gagné de tout cela mais en plus elle avait encore davantage d'interrogations. Si auparavant les évènements inexpliqués étant liés à elle pouvaient être ignorés, à présent ils étaient devenus une si grande partie de sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir là aussi des explications. Et en plus du _qui _elle était elle voulait à présent savoir _ce qu_'elle était.

Qu'est-ce qui la possédait ces temps-ci? Car elle savait que certaines de ses envies, de ses connaissances n'étaient pas seulement siennes. Et ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'était que quelque part elle était totalement et étrangement calme face à ça.

Rassurée. Posée. Tranquille.

Ça ne l'effrayait pas du tout qu'elle se soit rendue soudainement compte qu'après des années à rechercher désespérément une sortie, à être prête à tout pour pouvoir retourner en Europe, elle ne souhaitait plus partir. Ça ne l'effrayait pas non plus que plus les semaines passaient, plus les mois défilaient, et plus son intuition naturelle - qu'elle avait par ailleurs toujours suivie - se faisait intense, puissante. Ça ne l'effrayait pas que parfois elle reconnaissait des lieux lui étant pourtant étrangers, ou qu'elle savait des choses qu'elle ignorait l'instant d'avant, ou encore qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves des évènements qui n'étaient pourtant pas encore arrivés, même si ce phénomène avait lui été présent toute sa vie. Et ça ne l'effrayait pas que de temps en temps elle ressentait des sentiments puissants qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer.

La seule chose qui l'effrayait c'était ce qu'elle pouvait justement ignorer: Qu'était-elle? Qui était-elle? Et était-ce bon ou mauvais? Avait-elle un choix?

Veronica, et même George, disaient qu'ils n'étaient pas sur ce Plateau par hasard. Qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés fortuitement. Qu'ils avaient accompli, accomplissaient et peut-être même accompliraient des choses importantes en ce lieu, ensemble. Et si tout ça n'était pas un hasard, et s'ils avaient survécu par eux-mêmes pour en arriver là où leur actions les avaient menés, alors jusqu'où avaient-ils le choix?

Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, et n'y avait jamais cru. Il était peut-être vrai qu'en étant ensemble ils avaient accompli de grandes choses. Des choses bénéfiques, et certaines plus néfastes. Mais sa vie à elle n'avait pas vraiment grand point commun avec un conte de fée. Et si c'était aussi le cas de son futur? Et si en agissant comme elle le faisait, elle se dirigeait vers des actions plus sombres? Et si Roxton et Arthur avaient eu tord, et qu'on ne pouvait se racheter de ses crimes passés? Et si cette femme, cette hallucination, se présentant comme étant sa mère biologique dans cette grotte des années plus tôt avait eu raison et qu'elle était née en portant le mal en elle? Si ce qu'elle était justement au fond d'elle, ce qui lui donnait ces étranges habilités, était mauvais?

Pourtant c'était grâce à cela qu'elle avait aidé ses amis ces dernières années, en leur traduisant les divers langages et les différentes langues rencontrées. C'était grâce à ses rêves prémonitoires qu'elle avait sauvé Challenger d'une mort par électrocution. Et c'était grâce à ce qu'elle était qu'elle avait libéré Bochra et les autres Prêtres du plan d'existence où ils étaient retenus prisonniers depuis des siècles. Une réincarnation, avait-il dit. D'une Grande Prêtresse. Morrigan.

Aussitôt que ce nom traversa son esprit, elle se sentit frissonner. Cette appellation lui apportait plusieurs sensations. Certaines siennes, d'autres d'ailleurs. Des sentiments de puissance. De respect. D'affection. De souffrance. De peur et de crainte. De haine.

Mais Bochra lui avait semblé totalement bon. A aucun moment elle ne s'était sentie menacée par sa présence (après bien sûr que les autres Prêtres l'eut libérée de leur emprise). Et à aucun moment le Druide n'avait semblé inquiet de la sienne. Les sauver n'était qu'une partie de sa destinée, le reste se révélerait au moment voulu. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais dans quel sens? Son peuple avait été emprisonné durant deux cents ans dans cette dimension lorsque Roxton, Malone et elle y avaient été amenés, mais elle savait au fond d'elle, comme une connaissance gravée dans son esprit, qu'ils erraient depuis bien plus longtemps parmi les plans d'existence. Pendant combien de siècles exactement? Pourquoi?

Le bruit que fit Véronica en se levant, certainement pour faire un tour dans le but de vérifier les alentours, la sortit de ses pensées, et Marguerite se secoua pour se forcer à rester détendue et calme. Par réflexe elle se rapprocha davantage de Roxton, de manière à n'être qu'à un cheveu de lui. Son souffle chaud et tranquille alors qu'il dormait effleura le coup de la jeune femme, qui se trouva rapidement rassurée. Elle s'endormit enfin après quelques minutes.

**8888888888**

Trois heures après le début de leur voyage à pieds, Finn avait toujours autant d'énergie, tandis que Véronica et Roxton, respectivement à l'avant et à l'arrière de leur petit groupe, portaient toujours autant d'attention au monde qui les entourait. Quant à Marguerite, même si elle n'avait pas autant d'aptitudes physiques que ses compagnons, continuait bravement à la même allure en silence et en guidant les pas de Veronica juste devant elle. Elle savait qu'ils étaient proches à présent, les montagnes culminant sur le ravin formant la frontière naturelle entres les Hautes et les Basses-Terres les dominaient depuis un moment.

« Donc, Veronica, tes parents ont exploré pour ainsi dire tout le Plateau, c'est ça? »

« Oui, Finn. Eux et leurs amis, pendant des mois. »

« Donc ils connaissaient bien les Basses-Terres. »

« Ils y sont allés, et leurs découvertes et expériences sont toutes retranscrites dans les journaux. Mais il est vrai qu'ils connaissaient beaucoup mieux les Hautes-Terres. Aujourd'hui…je me demande ce que je dois en croire. Si ma mère est la Protectrice du Plateau, alors ça veut dire qu'elle doit connaître beaucoup des territoires, et qu'elle doit bien connaître les Basses-Terres. Pourtant je suis certaine qu'Avalon ne s'y trouve pas non plus. Alors pourquoi ont-ils décidé de bâtir la maison dans les Hautes-Terres? »

« Peut-être que quelque chose y est important. Rien n'a été fortuit jusqu'à présent. Il y a certainement quelque chose qui les a poussé à agir ainsi. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, Roxton. Mais le tout est de savoir quoi! En tous cas, peu de peuples vivent aussi près de la frontière. Dans les légendes Zangas il est dit qu'à l'Origine - quoi qu'ils appellent l'Origine, les peuples avaient bâti leurs lieux d'habitation au centre des terres, car les frontières étaient des endroits sacrés, marquant les séparations. Aujourd'hui quelques tribus y vivent, mais elles restent très discrètes, et beaucoup d'histoires sombres leur sont associées. D'autant plus que de ce côté-ci de la frontière les Chasseurs de Têtes sont nombreux dans toute la zone, et que de l'autre côté il y a le Territoire Interdit. »

« Envahi par les Chasseurs Noirs. »

Veronica, tout en continuant à marcher, tourna un visage surpris vers Marguerite.

« Oui! Comment le sais-tu? »

« Oh, j'ai dû le lire dans un des journaux de tes parents. »

Alors qu'ils la regardaient suspicieusement, Roxton et Véronica ne purent cependant poser leurs questions car Finn reprit la parole.

« Et c'est qui ces Chasseurs Noirs? »

« C'est un peu les cousins des Chasseurs de Têtes, si tu veux. Mais des cousins très éloignés. Et leur coutume veut qu'ils se peignent toujours la peau en noir. Ils sont plus intelligents et habiles qu'eux, et chassent et tuent quiconque s'aventurent sur leur territoire. Mais ils ne sont pas cannibales, bien que primitifs. Leurs armes sont plus évoluées aussi, et ils sont de bons archers. »

A ces mots Marguerite se retint de frissonner, revoyant l'un des Chasseurs Noirs brandir son arc vers Malone à terre, puis lâcher une flèche qui vint s'enfoncer profondément dans son ventre, le tuant en quelques secondes.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air t- »

« Chut! »

Finn se tut immédiatement et brandit son arbalète en voyant que Roxton avait préparé son fusil. Les deux autres femmes se rapprochèrent d'eux, elles aussi parées et sondant les alentours.

« Quoi? »

« Chasseurs de Têtes. » Répondit silencieusement Veronica à la place du Lord.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant que les natifs ne les attaquent. John et Marguerite tirèrent tous deux plusieurs balles, qui firent mouche, puis ils coururent tous rapidement, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour tuer l'un de leurs poursuivants.

« Ils n'en n'ont pas marre de courir! »

« Ca m'étonnerait, Marguerite! »

Finn et Véronica étaient légèrement devant eux et couraient rapidement. John restait un peu en arrière, de sorte à toujours être entre les Chasseurs de Têtes et Marguerite.

Au bout d'un moment les deux blondes se stoppèrent, et leurs deux amis les rejoignirent, se mettant derrière un gros rocher pour couverture.

« Où sont-ils! » Souffla l'européenne.

« Il en restait cinq ou six derrière nous. »

« Cinq. »

Veronica lança un drôle de regard à Marguerite.

« Quoi! Je sais encore compter! »

« Les filles, je vous rappelle que nous sommes attaqués! »

« Ca va, Roxton! »

A peine Marguerite eut-elle fini sa phrase que John tira une balle et un natif tomba raide mort. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, peut-être une minute, même deux, quant tout à coup deux Chasseurs de Têtes sortirent de leur cachette parmi les arbres, trop rapidement pour que les quatre compagnons aient le temps de les abattre. L'un lança sa lance vers eux, et Finn eut juste le temps de se lancer à terre. Malheureusement pas assez rapidement et elle récolta une profonde entaille au bras gauche. Véronica ne perdit pas de temps et la rejoignit pour la couvrir. Un de ses couteaux trouva la poitrine de son adversaire, et Marguerite et Roxton en descendirent chacun un autre. Finn leva son bras droit et fit feu avec son arbalète, terrassant le dernier primitif.

Tous restèrent sur leur garde pendant une instant, dans un silence pesant. Ce ne fut que lorsque que Roxton se redressa et que Veronica hocha la tête qu'ils s'autorisèrent à souffler.

« Finn? »

« Ca va, Vee. Il faut qu'on avance, les dinos ne vont certainement pas tarder à débarquer. »

Après environ dix minutes de marche ils trouvèrent un endroit convenable pour un arrêt et s'y installèrent, Marguerite s'occupant de soigner la blessure de Finn tout en levant les yeux au ciel à chaque protestation de la jeune femme.

« Finn! Tu restes tranquille, tu veux! Blessure qui saigne dans jungle égal prédateurs égal confrontations et risques égal munitions de gâchées et surtout égal plus de course effrénée! Donc tu te tais, tu cesses de jouer les gamines invulnérables et indépendantes et tu me laisses bander cette coupure! »

La pointe glacée et le ton sec que Finn perçut dans la voix de l'autre femme la calma tout de suite. Il avait été rare que la blonde du futur soit témoin de ce fameux caractère hostile et froid dont les autres lui avaient souvent parlé. Bien entendu Marguerite était souvent détachée et distante, surtout avec elle d'ailleurs, mais jamais elle ne l'avait entendue réagir ainsi.

Lançant un regard derrière Marguerite, elle remarqua le regard qu'échangèrent ses deux autres compagnons. De toute évidence ça faisait un moment que ce comportement froid n'avait pas refait surface pour eux aussi, si elle devait en juger par la surprise, l'inquiétude et l'air intrigué qu'elle pouvait lire sur leur visage.

Dès qu'elle eut fini Marguerite rangea rapidement la trousse de secours, déclara qu'elle allait faire un tour et partit sans un mot de plus. Finn observa le chemin qu'elle avait pris, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de si mal. Même si l'européenne et elle ne passaient que peu de temps ensemble, dernièrement elles avaient une relation plus ouverte et détendue.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Finn. Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi. » Elle se tourna pour voir Roxton à côté d'elle.

« Ben qu'est-ce qui lui prend alors? »

Veronica haussa les épaules, observant Finn et le chasseur.

John soupira, posa son sac et enleva son chapeau.

« Je pense très bien le savoir. Je vais aller lui parler. »

Aussitôt qu'il dit cela il partit lui aussi plus loin dans la jungle.

S'asseyant à côté de son amie, Veronica but quelques gorgées d'eau tout en ne cessant d'observer leurs alentours.

« J'y comprend rien. Un moment tout va bien, on se fait attaqué, on cours, on gagne comme d'habitude, j'ai juste une légère blessure et elle devient toute bizarre! »

A ses mots Véronica tourna la tête vers elle, une lueur de compréhension illuminant son regard.

« Quoi? » Lui fit Finn, en ayant assez de ne pas comprendre.

« C'est simple, Finn. Je viens de comprendre. Marguerite a réagi de l'exacte manière dont Roxton ou même moi aurions réagis dans sa situation. »

« C'est à dire, Vee! »

« Réfléchis! C'est elle qui nous a mené ici, c'est sous son impulsion que nous avons entrepris ce voyage. Et tu as été blessée, et ça aurait pu être pire. »

« Quoi? Elle se sent responsable? C'est complètement crétin! Dans le coin ça peut arriver n'importe quand, c'est la moitié de l'amusement ici. En plus c'est juste une égratignure! »

Regardant sa jeune amie avec un air patient et condescendant au visage, Veronica lui dit calmement:

« Ce n'est pas 'crétin', Finn. C'est humain. »

**8888888888**

« Marguerite, tu n'es responsable de rien de ce qui arrivera dans cette excursion. »

« Je suis désolée, Ok! J'ai réagi par…par…instinct, j'en sais rien. »

« Est-ce que tu me rends responsable pour les cicatrices que tu portes datant de quelques unes de nos aventures dans lesquelles je nous ai guidés? Ou Véronica? »

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non! Tu sais que non! Et je sais ce que tu vas dire, ça va! »

Au rire du Lord, la jeune femme le regarda étrangement.

« Quoi! »

« Rien. J'étais juste entrain de me souvenir. Je me rend compte du chemin que nous avons parcouru depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Devant son expression et les souvenirs que ses mots ramenèrent à la surface, Marguerite eut un petit rire elle aussi.

« Ouais, nous avons eu des débuts très…mouvementés. »

« Oh, on ne sait jamais ennuyé. Et on n'est loin de s'ennuyer encore aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. N'empêche que ce jour-là à Londres tu as bien failli rayer la descendance Roxton des plans du destin! »

Marguerite commença à repartir vers leur camp improvisé, lui passant devant, et secoua la tête en riant.

« Le destin aurait planifié une descendance Roxton? Nous sommes fichus! »

« Eh! » Protesta avec humour John, avant que son regard ne s'intensifie tout en suivant la jeune femme. Sa voix prit des intonations plus basses et douces. « Après tout, qui peut savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Et moi je trouve que le destin me comblerait en planifiant ta descendance. »

Marguerite lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, sachant très bien ce qu'il impliquait. Voyant qu'il était sérieux, comme elle s'en était doutée, elle reporta son attention devant elle, cachant ainsi son propre sourire.

**8888888888**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au pied de la haute montagne, le crépuscule était bien avancé. Tous entreprirent de monter leur camp, fatigués et affamés.

Ils mangèrent calmement et silencieusement, trois se demandant bien ce qu'il y avait de si spécial à cet endroit. La dernière se concentrait sur les alentours, déterminant son plan d'action. Car ça devait être fait ce soir.

Elle prit ainsi le premier tour de garde avec Finn. Après une attente d'une heure, le temps que les deux chasseurs soient pleinement endormis, elle se saisit de son sac et dit à la jeune femme qu'elle allait faire un tour. La regardant curieusement et suspicieusement, Finn la laissa néanmoins partir, se disant que quoi qu'elle avait à faire au moins ce serait fait. Pourtant les mots de Veronica raisonnait dans son esprit. _Responsabilité. Culpabilité. Inquiétude. Humain_. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Marguerite durant son tour de garde? Si l'autre femme ne revenait pas avant une demi-heure elle irait à sa recherche!

Marguerite trouva le chemin parfait, à environ dix minutes du campement, et commença à grimper le long de l'étroit sentier, seulement allumée de sa torche. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre la grotte à quelques mètres du sommet et y pénétra, sachant de son rêve qu'elle y serait en sécurité. Même si ces montagnes n'étaient pas très imposantes, elle avait besoin d'aller assez en profondeur pour que son plan fonctionne.

Après un rapide coup d'œil alentours, elle coinça sa torche entre deux pierres et déposa son sac, y prenant ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle en sortit pas moins de dix sacs de poudre et, après avoir repéré voire creusé de petites cavités, elle les plaça à des endroits stratégiques. Sortant de son sac une fine corde, elle la convertit en mèche et s'en servit pour raccorder tous les sachets, avant d'enduire légèrement les liens d'alcool.

Satisfaite, elle rangea rapidement la bouteille dans son sac et passa celui-ci sur ses épaules, puis se saisit de sa torche avant de rejoindre l'entrée et l'extrémité de la longue mèche principale.

« Bon, c'est parti. Comme au bon vieux temps lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire sauter les postes ennemis. »

Marguerite souffla un bon coup, jeta sa torche juste à côté du bout de la mèche qui s'alluma automatiquement, puis elle sortit et dévala à toute vitesse le sentier.

**8888888888**

**Aux mêmes instants.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Basses-Terres. Le Territoire Interdit. **

Il courait. Pour sa survie, pour pouvoir un jour revoir ses amis, pour la revoir. Il courait grâce à l'adrénaline, la peur, la détermination, ignorant les douleurs dans ses jambes et les brûlures de ses blessures. La nuit était si belle ce soir, ça ne pouvait tout de même pas se terminer ainsi? Sans qu'il n'est pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait?

Mais ils étaient à présent juste derrière lui. Il les entendait tout autour, courant eux aussi, avec la rage et la colère, le désir de sang.

Son pied se prit dans une branche et il jura en tombant. Il poussa violemment sur ses mains, ses paumes furent marquées de coupures, puis il se remit à courir, même s'il n'en pouvait plus, même si ses poumons étaient en feu.

Il fallait qu'il survive. Il fallait qu'il vive. Il fallait qu'il rentre à la maison.

Et s'il mourait ici et maintenant, qui saurait un jour ce qui lui était arrivé? Croiraient-ils qu'il était toujours en vie quelque part? Ou l'oublieraient-ils tout aussi facilement que s'il vivait dans un village éloigné?

Il ne voulait pas être oublié. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il savait que ce n'était pas son heure. Ce n'était pas son heure! Il le sentait dans ses tripes, ces mêmes tripes qui se tordaient alors qu'il luttait désespérément contre la nausée et retenait la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge. Ce n'était pas son heure! Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait alors?

Même s'il avait toujours ses armes, elles étaient inefficaces contre tant d'ennemis à combattre. S'ils le rattrapaient, ce qu'ils feraient sous peu, il serait mort.

Mais il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il avait encore des choses importantes à faire en ce monde.

Il continua à courir.

Il évita encore une flèche et faillit sourire. Il devenait vraiment bon à ce jeu-là. Un rire cynique que son corps épuisé traduit par un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mais il ne porta pas plus loin sa pensée en voyant où il se trouvait. La limite extérieure du Territoire Interdit. Et plus loin là-bas, le passage de la frontière. Il était si près du but, il était au pied de la falaise et des montagnes depuis près de deux jours déjà mais ils étaient à ses trousses depuis autant de temps. Il courut de plus belle en songeant aux siens. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à les semer. Sa fatigue, sa panique et les ombres de la nuit diminuaient énormément son attention et ses capacités, et il se prit le pied dans un trou. Un gémissement sinistre se fit entendre alors qu'il tombait, et il cria de douleur en s'écroulant. Sa cheville était salement foulée, cette fois jamais il ne s'en sortirait.

Les Chasseurs Noirs s'approchaient de lui doucement. Il pouvait les entendre. En levant la tête, Malone pu voir la falaise et la montagne à quelques mètres en face de lui, surplombant l'endroit où il était et le plongeant dans l'ombre. Mais sa vue fut attirée plus bas lorsqu'il vit malgré la pénombre ses attaquants s'approcher doucement, entre la falaise et lui.

Lorsque l'un d'eux leva son arc, il crut réellement que ce serait sa dernière seconde de vie. Mais brusquement un bruit assourdissant déchira le silence de la nuit, provenant de bien loin au-dessus d'eux. Malone ne perdit pas de temps et se laissa rouler sur lui même en arrière, dévalant rapidement une petite pente et se cachant derrière un gros rocher, juste à temps. Car en levant le regard vers le haut de la falaise et de la montage, il vit que ce qui avait produit ce vacarme avait été une explosion assez puissante pour propulser plusieurs morceaux de la paroi dans les airs. Les énormes fragments tout comme les plus petits rebondirent plusieurs fois contre la pierre de la falaise avant de venir s'écraser à terre, et sur une bonne partie du groupe de Chasseurs Noirs qui avaient été trop subjugués ou trop idiots pour bouger à temps. Les quelques survivants ne demandèrent pas leur reste et coururent rapidement dans la direction opposée à celle du jeune homme, qui s'allongea sur le dos et souffla.

Il resta ainsi pendant un moment, et calma son cœur et sa respiration. A une seconde près il y passait. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette diversion il serait mort. _Mort_.

Il se redressa enfin, et massa doucement sa cheville avant de repasser son sac correctement sur ses épaules. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à rester ici, il se releva avec toute la volonté qu'il avait, ignorant la douleur, et reprit sa route vers le passage de la frontière. Il se reposerait une fois qu'il aurait un peu avancé là-bas, car les Chasseurs Noirs n'y pénétraient jamais.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Malone, profondément soulagé, était installé sur une couverture à côté d'un feu et prenait soin de sa cheville et de ses différentes blessures mineures.

Il faisait tout son possible pour éviter de se souvenir des moments qui avaient précédé, et de ce qu'il avait ressenti en croyant réellement qu'il n'allait jamais revoir sa famille et ses amis. _Veronica_. Ca avait été sa dernière pensée juste avant l'explosion. Mais à présent il était sorti du Territoire Interdit. Il rejoindrait dans plusieurs journées le village des Manhoui, dans lequel il aurait certainement besoin de se reposer quelques jours de plus. Puis il se remettrai en chemin à travers les Hautes-Terres, pour rejoindre enfin la Treehouse et ses amis. Et Véronica.

Mais cette nuit, quoi qu'il se soit passé, il remerciait le quelconque ange qui lui avait permis de vivre.

**8888888888**

**Aux mêmes instants.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres.**

Une fois l'explosion passée et tous les bruits éteins, Marguerite s'empressa de rejoindre le campement. Bien entendu tous ses compagnons étaient debout, alarmés, et s'apprêtaient vraisemblablement à partir à sa recherche.

Ne pouvant pas cacher son sourire, la jeune femme fit tout de même comme si de rien était, déposa son sac à présent presque vide par terre, se rinça les mains et s'apprêta à se coucher.

« Non mais c'était quoi ça! » Fit Véronica abasourdie et sur le qui-vive. « J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque! »

« Eh bien à présent tu sais ce que ça me fait quand tu débarques le matin dans ma chambre! »

« Bordel, Marguerite, c'était quoi! »

« Relax, c'était rien. Une petite explosion de rien du tout. »

« De rien du tout! On se serait cru à la guerre nucléaire! » S'écria Finn.

Elle échangea un regard incrédule et stupéfait avec Véronica et Roxton, tandis que Marguerite s'allongeait sous sa couverture et fermait tranquillement les yeux, le même sourire au visage.

« Eh! Explique! »

« Bonne nuit. » Fit simplement l'européenne.

Roxton soupira, tandis que Véronica était partagée entre une indéniable curiosité, un certain amusement et le sentiment qui avait envahi son cœur à l'instant de l'explosion. Une sensation de calme et de joie, de sérénité. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'était bénéfique, elle le sentait.

« Je prends le prochain tour. » Fit-elle, un petit sourire au visage elle aussi, même si elle en ignorait la cause.

L'homme acquiesça, rangea de nouveau ses armes et s'allongea à côté de Marguerite, regardant la jeune femme aux yeux fermés d'un air intrigué, soucieux et tendre.

Finn finit par s'allonger également.

Marguerite se força à cesser de sourire. Elle l'avait fait! Elle avait réussi! Elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même, Malone s'en était sorti. Et elle l'avait aidé. Il était vivant, et le connaissant il le resterait…à part sûrement quelques bosses à la tête! Il avait grand intérêt à leur revenir entier, et elle espérait que ce serait pour bientôt.

Heureuse, Marguerite se rapprocha davantage de Roxton et plaça sa tête sur son épaule. Surprit, il la prit silencieusement dans ses bras et ils trouvèrent naturellement une position leur convenant à tous les deux.

Oui, elle allait très bien dormir cette nuit, de ça Marguerite en était certaine.

Bien entendu elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se tapissait dans les coins d'un avenir proche…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	6. Six

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE PREMIERE : PREMIERES PERTURBATIONS **_

**VI.**

**Juillet 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres.**

Deux jours après le début de leur voyage de retour, les quatre compagnons s'arrêtèrent dans une petite plaine et sortirent des embarcations. Roxton aida galamment Marguerite à poser le pied à terre. Même si elle avait cessé de montrer ouvertement sa bonne humeur, la jeune femme semblait toujours contente…quoi qu'en était la raison . Le Lord avait cessé de l'interroger, préférant attendre qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux. Et puis tant qu'elle était heureuse il l'était aussi.

« Étrange. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Vee? »

Veronica observait le paysage autour d'elle, tendue et les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai jamais vu cette petite prairie. Et ses grands arbres là. Pourtant nous ne sommes plus qu'à deux jours de la Treehouse. Ça vous dit quelque chose à vous? »

Ses compagnons, à présent autant sur leur garde, regardèrent autour d'eux et secouèrent la tête.

« Super. Encore un de ces plans d'existence dû aux lignes d'énergie du Plateau qui disparaîtra sous peu…ou quelque chose dans le genre. Où est Challenger quand on a besoin de lui? » Fit Roxton avec humour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On s'en va ou on explore? Après tout si on ne se trompe pas ça disparaîtra bientôt. Mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois… »

Marguerite haussa les épaules face à la question de Véronica.

« Je ne sais pas. Ton collier ne te fait pas parvenir de message? Il faudrait peut-être en changer, parce que dernièrement il ne fait plus grand chose! »

La blonde lui lança un regard opaque avant de lui rétorquer sur le même ton:

« Et toi? Pas d'étrange intuition? »

Restant tranquille et dans son humeur légère, la brune continua à observer les alentours tranquillement.

« Rien de flagrant. Ni menaçant ni tranquille. Mais- »

« Parfait! En route! »

« Finn! Attends! »

Mais l'appel de Veronica se perdit et son amie continua à avancer.

« Bon, suivons la jeunesse, mesdames. »

Roxton suivit Finn, et les deux dernières n'eurent d'autre choix que de leur emboîter le pas.

« J'espère pour lui qu'il n'insinuait pas que je suis vieille, ou il va avoir de gros problèmes dans un futur proche. » Maugréa Marguerite.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils marchaient toujours. Marguerite ouvrait tout juste la bouche pour se plaindre et demander une pause (fallait tout de même pas perdre complètement ses habitudes!) lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une clairière occupée par un village de taille moyenne, semblable à bien d'autres présent sur le Plateau (tous plans d'existence confondus).

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On y va? »

« Pourquoi pas, Finn. Maintenant qu'on est là de toute façon. Et puis ils n'ont pas l'air hostile. » Lui répondit Roxton prudemment.

Le village résonnait d'activité, les adultes vaquant à leurs occupations et les enfants jouant sur la place.

Les quatre compagnons commencèrent à avancer vers le village mais furent tout de suite stoppés par une voix rêche et calme derrière eux.

« Inutile d'avancer davantage. Ce que vous cherchez n'est pas à l'intérieur de ce village. »

Tous se retournèrent rapidement, la main aux armes, pour découvrir une vieille femme juste devant eux. Les longs cheveux d'un blanc pur, le visage strié de rides, les yeux marrons pétillant de vie malgré l'apparence usé du corps et un sourire étrange au visage, elle se tenait devant eux, calme, en simple tunique grise et seulement armée d'un grand bâton.

« D'où est-ce que vous sortez! Qui êtes-vous? »

« Hou! Les manières des deux précédentes Protectrices étaient bien plus respectueuses. La tenue également d'ailleurs. » Son ton était comme sa posture, calme, sage et détaché.

« Vous savez qui je suis! »

« Bien entendu, héritière de la Dame Protectrice Abigail. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir en ces lieux de si bonne heure cependant. Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer un membre de votre lignée, jeune Veronica. »

« Hum…le plaisir est partagé…si vous voulez bien vous présenter, madame. »

« Je me nomme Saril, une des Gardiennes du peuple Toumaï dont vous voyez l'un des villages là-bas. Descendante des Scribes Venkoriens. »

« Des scribes quoi? »

« Venkoriens, mademoiselle. Le nom de nos ancêtres alors qu'ils vivaient encore dans le royaume de Venkoria, à l'époque des quatre territoires et Civilisations Mères. » Devant le regard perdu de la jeune femme Saril sembla comprendre de nouvelles choses. « Je vois, hum. Vous n'avez toujours pas été éduquée en Histoire du Plateau. Il serait peut-être temps que votre mère se manifeste dans ce sens. »

« Une minute, quatre? Mais je croyais qu'il n'y en avait que deux! Et quelles civilisations mères? Et vous savez comment ma mère va?»

« Je pense que madame la Protectrice se porte bien, mais avant que vous ne le demandiez j'ignore où sa localisation se trouve. Pour ce qui est de vos autres questions, vous descendez directement de la lignée la plus sacrée et prestigieuse du Plateau, mais aussi de l'une de ces Civilisations d'Origine. »

« Avalon. » Comprit Véronica.

« Hum. La dernière existant toujours…bien que bien moins consistante et absente de son territoire d'origine. »

« Les Basses-Terres et les Hautes-Terres sont les deux autres? »

« Non. Mais les Hautes-Terres ont un jour constitué le royaume de Venkoria. Les Basses-Terres abritaient pour les deux tiers du territoire le royaume de Zandor et le dernier tiers le royaume d'Avalon. »

« Mais et le quatrième? »

Le visage de la vieille femme se ferma complètement et elle pinça les lèvres, avant de répondre d'un ton grave et sec.

« Ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez vos réponses. »

« Oooookaaaayyy. Comme d'habitude, de toute façon. » Fit Marguerite en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-ci que Saril déposa le regard sur les trois compagnons de la blonde. Se tournant vers Marguerite elle l'observa une seconde tout d'abord, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, puis croisa le regard de la jeune femme et se figea dans son mouvement. Ses yeux pétillants brillèrent et elle se rapprocha presque imperceptiblement de Marguerite, comme si elle cherchait à l'examiner de plus près, fascinée.

« Oh. Intéressant. Très intéressant. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais plus rencontré. C'est si rare à présent. » Murmura t-elle, semblant avoir totalement oublié les autres gens autour d'elle. « Hum. Brillante. Exceptionnelle. Rare…oui. Oh, je me demande… » Elle se pencha encore un peu, plongeant son regard dans celui nerveux, énervé et surpris de Marguerite qui avait la forte impression que cette femme observait son âme sous toutes les coutures…et y trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant apparemment. Soudainement les yeux de Saril brillèrent, elle se redressa et regarda la femme en face d'elle d'un air subjugué, incrédule, fasciné et quelque peu craintif.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là? » Demanda Roxton qui s'était rapproché de Marguerite de manière protectrice.

L'européenne regardait la vieille femme, intriguée et nerveuse. Et également apeurée et méfiante. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, mais c'était la première fois qu'on l'examinait si longuement et profondément et qu'on y découvrait visiblement quelque chose d'important…et de pas vraiment bénéfique ou rassurant.

Saril observa Marguerite réagir et se reprit, son visage de nouveau calme et passif.

« Hum. Je vois. Aussi ignorante que l'héritière de la Lignée Sacrée. »

« Quoi! » S'écrièrent les deux concernées ensemble.

« Mais pas pour bien longtemps, je le crains. »

« Que voulez-vous dire? » Fit Finn.

« Voici donc l'enfant du futur. Vous aussi, vous saurez un jour, mais bien plus éloigné en un sens. Car le cours du temps a déjà changé. »

« Euh…oui, c'est ça, on a tout compris. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Le temps s'écoule, et amène des choses oubliées depuis longtemps avec lui. Certaines…qui auraient mieux fait de rester oubliées. Bientôt il y aura des devoirs à accomplir, des missions à remplir et des choix à faire. » Fit énigmatiquement la vieille femme, et Marguerite eut une étrange impression lorsque Saril la regarda intensément aux derniers mots, avant de revenir à eux tous. « Vous apprendrez, comme nous tous je l'espère. La vérité, ou peut-être d'autres mensonges. Nous verrons. »

Sans un mot de plus et sans autre cérémonie, Saril commença à partir. Mais Veronica la retint.

« Attendez s'il vous plait! »

Se stoppant, la mystérieuse femme se retourna légèrement vers Veronica et parla de nouveau.

« Votre lignée a toujours eu une autorité reconnue parmi tous les peuples du Plateau, y comprit il y a des centaines d'années au temps où les Quatre Civilisations se respectaient mutuellement sans dominance quelconque. Aujourd'hui de ces royaumes il ne reste que vous et les vôtres, alors que les trois autres peuples, leurs mélanges et leur mariage ont donné naissance à une multitude de tribus et de races éparpillées sur toutes les terres, qui ont pour beaucoup oublié les temps passés ou les ont déformés en de vagues légendes. Pourtant votre lignée demeure, ainsi que la dernière cité d'Avalon et ses habitants. Gardée cela en tête, jeune Veronica. Les Protectrices qui vous précèdent, Alizia et Abigail, que j'ai rencontrées, ont contribué à me l'enseigner: Honnêteté, force, sérénité et bonté sont les quatre vertus que jamais vous ne devez oublier. Elles caractérisaient chacune un royaume lors de l'Origine: la sérénité des Avaloniens, la bonté des Zandoriens, l'honnêteté des Venkoriens et la force des derniers. L'essence même de votre nature et de votre sang. Adieu. » Finit Saril en saluant Veronica de la même manière dont les habitants du Plateau saluaient sa mère dans ses souvenirs.

Veronica n'eut pas le cœur à la retenir, ses mots l'ayant étrangement plongée dans une subite torpeur. Lorsqu'elle se reprit elle découvrit que Saril avait disparue, et que ses amis semblaient dans le même état qu'elle.

« Que fait-on? » Demanda Finn, observant le village étrangement. Elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit les mots que cette étrange vieille femme lui avait dit.

« Rentrons. Qui sait avec le Plateau. Le village peut bien être ici pour quelques heures, comme pour quelques années. Nous verrons bien. Mais pour le moment j'aimerais rentrer à la maison. »

Observant l'endroit d'un air mal à l'aise, Marguerite acquiesça aux mots de Veronica.

« Je te suis. »

Ils se remirent en route en silence, même Marguerite avait perdu une partie de sa bonne humeur et semblait encore davantage pensive et soucieuse.

**8888888888**

Soupirant, Marguerite reposa son carnet sur son lit devant elle, et se leva et se dirigea vers la rambarde de sa chambre, observant le paysage exotique plongé dans la nuit, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Ils étaient rentrés depuis deux jours maintenant, et tout ce qu'il s'était passé était venu alourdir leurs pensées à tous. Challenger avait déjà plusieurs théories, mais cette fois-ci Marguerite n'avait même pas écouté ses dires, se contentant de repasser encore et encore les évènements dans sa tête. Dirigeant un regard vers son vieux journal sur son lit, elle soupira de nouveau. Leur petit voyage avait amené davantage de questions et avait ravivé son envie de comprendre les étranges signes contenus dans le livret des Layton. Depuis qu'elle les avait recopiés dans le sien avant le départ de Veronica, elle avait cessé de tenter de briser leur secret, et il fallait dire que beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Mais à présent avec tout ce qu'il se passait la situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Jamais aucun langage ne lui avait résisté depuis qu'ils étaient ici.

Alors pourquoi celui-ci? Pourquoi les Layton et, selon Veronica, plus précisément Abigail avait rédigé ces quelques lignes dans ce langage en sachant très bien que sa fille ne comprendrait pas? Qu'y avait-il de si secret là-dedans pour qu'elle le protège ainsi, en évitant de prendre le risque que d'autres puissent le lire? Et pourquoi Marguerite ne pouvait le déchiffrer? Abigail Layton avait-elle fait quelque chose étant Protectrice pour que justement quelqu'un ayant ce genre de don ne puisse le lire?

Ces signes, cette langue, Marguerite ne les avait jamais rencontrés, sauf le symbole des Xan et celui du Trion. Pourtant quelque chose en elle les reconnaissait. Et, même si elle n'aurait parié aucune vie là-dessus, elle avait la forte intuition que ce n'était pas n'importe quel langage, mais celui d'Avalon.

Soudainement Marguerite sursauta violemment en sentant deux bras se passer autour de sa taille.

« C'est moi. Désolé. »

« Roxton! Je croyais que vous étiez tous endormis. »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et je t'ai entendu. »

Il posa son menton sur son épaule, la tenant toujours par derrière, et plongea lui aussi son regard dans le paysage. Restant ainsi pendant quelques minutes ils se détendirent chacun grâce à la présence de l'autre, rassurés et tranquilles ensemble.

Finalement Marguerite se détacha gentiment de lui, et il la suivit du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? »

« Pas grand chose. » Dit la jeune femme en récupérant son carnet et en le posant sur sa malle. « Un peu de linguistique. »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu n'avais même plus besoin de réviser. » Lui fit-il avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en lui souriant, tout en rangeant les quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissées traîner dans la soirée. Roxton alla s'asseoir dans son lit tranquillement, ce qui lui était souvent arrivé ces derniers temps. C'était étonnant pour Marguerite de se rendre compte avec quelle vitesse ils étaient devenus à l'aise avec leur relation et leurs habitudes. Mais c'était aussi peut-être le fait d'avoir vécu dans la même maison pendant trois années. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et il la prit tout de suite dans ses bras, avec une telle tendresse et une telle vitesse qu'elle se demanda si cet homme ne se lasserait jamais de la tenir. Elle espérait que non de tout son cœur, même si une petite voix, celle amère provenant d'un passé encore trop douloureux, lui soufflait que ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un petit moment à voix basse, puis Roxton en vint à lui parler d'une petite aventure qu'il avait eu à 7 ans et qui l'avait conduit inévitablement dans une suite d'ennuis, notamment avec ses parents.

« Mon père n'était pas très content. Mais ma mère, qui tout de suite avait été la plus furieuse, a fini par sourire et j'ai été puni de dessert et privé de jeux et de sorties pendant deux semaines. »

Ces mots provoquèrent une réaction chez Marguerite, qui se tendit et se redressa un peu, son visage lui faisant face.

« Quoi, c'est tout! Tu as brisé la moitié de la vaisselle précieuse de ta famille et c'est toute la punition que tu as eue! »

Légèrement surprit par sa réaction, Roxton fit une petite moue.

« Oui mais c'était un très bon dessert! Au chocolat! Et puis il faut dire que j'ai été victime d'un tragique concours de circonstances aussi. En plus il a fallu que pendant deux semaines tous les matins et l'après-midi jusqu'à 16 heure je supporte les leçons de Monsieur Gurkin. »

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et aussi dégoûtée. Pour cacher son trouble elle souffla la dernière bougie et ils se retrouvèrent dans une douce semi pénombre, seulement éclairés par les rayons de la lune qui filtraient dans l'habitation.

Roxton, quant à lui, percevait soudainement trop de choses en elle qui ne lui plaisait pas, et il se souvint en un flash comment la dernière discussion sur leur enfance avait terminé. Elle n'avait pas été heureuse lorsqu'elle était petite…peut-être n'avait-elle même pas eu d'enfance du tout, après tout c'était une partie de sa vie dont il ne savait presque rien!

« Tu appelles ça une punition? Apprendre des choses! » Lui rétorqua t-elle.

« Il était ennuyeux à mourir! »

Les yeux brillants, elle s'appuya contre son coussin en se recouchant, mais ne retourna pas dans les bras de John qui se tourna vers elle.

« Et toi? » Demanda t-il d'une voix douce, une hésitation bien perceptible dans la voix.

« Quoi moi? »

La voix sombre et froide de Marguerite montrait qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait.

« Pas de souvenirs d'enfance à partager? Je…je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler mais, enfin si tu veux… » Il soupira et se stoppa là. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette femme, il n'était pas plus éloquent qu'un pingouin!

Le silence régna quelques secondes, puis finalement la voix de la femme s'entendit, basse et neutre.

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Mais je te préviens ce n'est pas dit que je réponde. »

Surpris, il se retourna vers elle.

« Quoi? J'ai le droit de poser une question? »

« Oui, et n'ais pas cet air, on dirait un gosse à qui on vient d'offrir des bonbons! » Son ton frustré ne masquait pas totalement sa nervosité, alors Roxton décida de poser une question simple, car malgré toute sa curiosité, le plus important pour lui était quand même le bien-être de Marguerite.

« Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit où tu avais grandi? »

Elle eut un petit soupir, et pendant un instant il cru qu'elle n'allait pas répondre mais elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Ca dépend. »

« Quoi? »

« Précise. La date. »

« J'en sais rien. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, ça m'ira. »

Au doux ton de sa voix elle tourna la tête vers lui, le trouvant entrain de l'observer, les rayons de la lune lui permettant de voir son regard sincère et tendre. Qu'avait-elle fait dans toute sa vie pour mériter un tel homme? Comme trop souvent en sa présence, quelques unes de ses défenses tombèrent à l'eau et elle décida qu'elle lui devait bien un peu de vérité.

« Quand…quand j'étais toute petite j'ai été rapidement placée en pension aux alentours de Londres, et je n'ai plus jamais vu ni entendu parlé des personnes qui m'avaient adoptée. Adulte, j'ai appris qu'ils étaient morts quelques années plus tard, tués par une épidémie en 1900. Lorsque j'ai grandi un peu, quand j'avais 4 ans, on m'a envoyée dans une pension religieuse près d'Oxford. J'y suis restée jusqu'à mes huit ans, et ensuite on m'a mise dans une autre pension en Aveburry. Quand j'avais dix ans j'en suis partie. » Elle s'interrompit, se demandant quelles en seraient les conséquences si elle continuait.

« Partie? » Demanda Roxton, soucieux soudainement. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire…

« Enfuie, oui. Après ça j'ai atterri à Londres et je me suis faite prendre. Ils m'ont envoyée dans une maison d'enfants là-bas, trois mois plus tard je me suis de nouveau sauvée, parce que, » elle eut un petit rire étrange qui se termina très rapidement « eh bien tu peux imaginer que ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus amusant de la Terre. Dans les rues de Londres j'ai fait quelques connaissances. » Sa voix devint plus basse, lointaine et amère, et John l'écouta, fasciné malgré ses propres émotions. « Un an plus tard après quelques déboires, deux amis et moi sommes arrivés à Paris. Nous avons rencontré d'autres gens…gamins en fait pour la plupart, ou adolescents, et j'ai vécu là-bas pendant les années suivantes. »

« Où tu évitais la police en faisant des plans avec tes amis et où tu offrais des pots de vins. »

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel, et même dans la pénombre John pouvait voir ses yeux briller de larmes.

« Ouais, entre autres choses. Il fallait bien. »

« Et comment as-tu rencontrée Adrienne Montclair? »

L'expression de la jeune femme s'adoucit légèrement à la pensée de sa défunte amie.

« Elle s'était enfuie de chez elle, à cause de son beau-père. J'avais 15 ans environ, elle était légèrement plus âgée, et nous voulions toutes les deux quitter Paris un moment. Une…situation avait mal tourné, et la plupart de mes amis, ceux qui n'étaient pas morts au cours des années pour diverses causes, avaient été arrêtés. Adrienne et moi étions très différentes mais aussi très semblables. Il était si simple de la suivre et de l'écouter, de partager des choses avec elle et d'oublier. A nous deux nous avions un peu d'argent et nous sommes allées à Londres. Nous avons vécu là-bas pendant un peu plus d'un an, nous nous sommes pas mal débrouillées d'ailleurs, avant de retourner en France. Au bout de deux ans alors que tout commençait à aller mieux, eh bien tu sais la suite. Je suis partie à Monte Carlo après ça. »

Roxton passa quelques secondes à repasser ces infos dans la tête. La plus grande partie de l'enfance de Marguerite avait été passée à survivre dans les rues des capitales anglaise et française, sans rien et sans personne, avec seulement quelques amis vagabonds comme compagnons. Dire qu'il comprenait cette situation serait irrespectueux et un gros mensonge, lui qui était né dans une maison d'or et d'argent, avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait et n'avait certainement jamais manqué de rien, ni d'argent, ni de respect, ni de compagnie ou d'amour. Bien entendu, comme tout le monde en ce début de XX° siècle, il savait ce que cachait les quartiers sombres des villes, toute la misère des gens socialement moins élevés et le nombre effrayant d'enfants livrés à eux-mêmes et mourrant pour beaucoup dans l'ombre des bâtiments des bas quartiers. Lui-même avait profité des plaisirs de ce monde de la nuit plus d'une fois en se rendant avec quelques copains dans des clubs que la morale réprimerait mais dans lesquels on pouvait pourtant rencontrer pas mal d'hommes de haute réputation. Et comme beaucoup, il ne s'était jamais réellement soucié de cette misère, même s'il avait encore en mémoire les visages de quelques femmes - n'étant même parfois que des filles, des enfants - arpenter les rues la nuit en quête de clients, dans le seul but de gagner quelques sous pour pouvoir survivre, ou de jeunes - encore une fois étant en réalité des enfants malgré leur apparence - miséreux et malades, ou d'autres plus chanceux, plus débrouillards, qui volaient puis s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes devant les policiers.

Jamais pourtant il ne s'était senti à ce point touché par ce monde qui côtoyait le sien. Savoir que Marguerite avait vécu ainsi…seigneur, comment avait-elle fait pour survivre? Qu'avait-elle enduré entre ses onze et ses 15 ans? Ou même avant et après?

Et qu'avait-elle vécu dans sa jeune enfance pour fuir ainsi dans la nature sans rien?

« Je suis désolé. » Fit-il simplement d'une voix étrangement serrée.

« Je sais. » Vint la réponse douce et simple de la jeune femme qui se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui.

Reconnaissant à présent les petits signes trahissant ses pensées, John la prit gentiment dans ses bras de nouveau, lui déposant au passage un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

« Mais comment as-tu pu survivre? »

« Franchement, John, je t'aime, même il y a des fois ou je me dis que tu n'es vraiment qu'un Lord gâté et ignorant. Tu sais que certains peuvent transgresser les lois? »

« Eh! Je ne suis pas ignorant…gâté, ok. » Concéda t-il, provoquant un gloussement amusé de la part de Marguerite. « Tu sais, si je pouvais je te ferais partager tous mes souvenirs d'enfance. »

« Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas été si terribles. Parfois c'était même une vie très intéressante, et nous étions libres…du moins c'était l'impression que nous avions à l'époque, même si c'était des sentiments assez naïfs. J'ai beaucoup appris. Je ne serais plus en vie dans le cas contraire. Je n'aurais pas su m'infiltrer dans les cercles plus élevés, je n'aurais pas pu épouser de vieux hommes riches et les empoisonner avant d- »

« Eh! » Fit-il en réponse au ton joueur qu'avait employé la jeune femme aux derniers mots, et elle eut un petit rire.

« Quoi, Lord Roxton? Jaloux? »

« Arrête avec ton numéro de Veuve Noire. Ce n'était qu'une couverture pour la guerre. N'est-ce pas? »

« Hum hum. »

« Marguerite… »

« Quoi! Je me suis mariée! »

« Mais pas tant de fois quand même…si? »

Elle attendit encore un moment, soulagée que la conversation ait pris cette tournure et aussi quelque part heureuse d'avoir pu ainsi s'ouvrir à lui. Elle eut un autre petit rire en sentant John s'agiter à côté d'elle.

« Marguerite! »

« Une fois, John. J'ai été mariée une fois - enfin deux si tu veux compter le baron. Le premier était une erreur de jeunesse. J'étais encore trop naïve je pense! Je l'ai même suivi jusqu'à Shanghai l'année suivante. Enfin, il faut dire qu'il m'avait volé une grande partie de mon héritage, celui que mes parents adoptifs m'avaient mine de rien laissé mais que je n'ai pu récupérer que tardivement. Je n'avais pas trop le choix de le poursuivre donc, et je me demande ce que j'espérais. Mais il est mort là-bas. Je dois dire que ça ne m'a pas trop touchée. » Expliqua t-elle amèrement.

Soudainement il l'observa, et même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression elle pouvait légèrement la deviner. Elle perdit son sourire, soucieuse. « Quoi? »

« Rien, c'est juste que…hum, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me répondes ainsi. » Il lui passa gentiment une main sur la joue.

« Quoi? Tu aurais préféré que j'évite la question? Ou que je mente? » Son ton avait un léger trait de sarcasme familier, mais elle semblait toujours calme.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Ça me plait que tu me parles. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Marguerite ne put empêcher les quelques larmes qui montèrent dans ses yeux, et elle eut un petit sourire devant son ton si doux et sincère.

« Je t'aime. » Fit-elle avait même d'y penser.

Roxton lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime. »

**8888888888**

Quelques mètres plus loin dans sa propre chambre, quelques heures plus tard juste avant l'apparition du soleil, Veronica s'agitait dans son sommeil.

_La pièce était très grande, les meubles fais de matériaux étranges, de la pierre blanche, du bois clair, du cristal, de l'or, de l'argent, tout un tas de choses rendant le décor luxueux, serein et magique. La grande salle était percée de six hautes colonnes blanches, lui rappelant les croquis de ces temples antiques grecs que son père avait fait, et le sol brillait. Les grandes ouvertures dans les murs, ces fenêtres sans vitre, lui montrait une vue spectaculaire sur une immense cité entourée de remparts blancs, présentant des bâtiments plus petits en contre bas du bâtiment principal dans lequel se trouvait Veronica, mais semblant tout aussi bien bâtis. _

_Derrière elle une sorte d'estrade, large de quelques mètres, accueillait plusieurs fauteuils très travaillés, et de grands portraits ornaient les murs. Fascinée, Veronica se dirigea vers eux et les observa, notant les plaques, présentant nom, date de naissance et de mort pour chacun d'eux, et parfois quelques lignes de leur histoire. Toutes étaient des femmes au visage radieux, très élégantes, et toutes avaient une aura royale et puissante qu'on pouvait sentir même à travers les peintures. _

_D'instinct, elle sut où elle se trouvait. A Avalon. Comme elle sut que toutes ces femmes représentées et alignées le long de ces longs murs étaient des Protectrices, ses ancêtres. Elle chercha un moment le visage de sa grand-mère et de sa mère, mais ne les rencontra pas. Tout d'abord perdue, elle comprit ensuite qu'elle n'était pas dans le présent, et que l'époque à laquelle elle se trouvait n'avait encore jamais accueilli les deux femmes qui l'avaient engendrée. _

_Dirigeant de nouveau son regard vers la cité, elle vit le calme lourd qui y régnait. Peu de gens étaient dans les rues. Par contre aux portes là-bas plus loin une quinzaine d'Avatars gardaient les remparts. Même la jungle tout autour de l'immense cité semblait figée dans le temps, comme si la nature attendait l'issue du combat exceptionnel qui était mené ou serait bientôt engagé. _

_Mais elle ne put se demander plus longtemps ce qu'il se passait car des bruits de pas la stoppèrent là dans ses pensées. Se retournant elle découvrit une femme d'environ 38 ans, aux longs cheveux châtains clairs, aux yeux bleus foncés et aux traits tirés. Ses vêtements, même si différents de ceux qu'avaient porté Abigail dans ses souvenirs, lui apprirent rapidement qu'elle était la Protectrice de l'époque. Mais son maintien était las et fatigué, et Veronica ne put que lui trouver un air triste, apeuré et aussi coupable. _

_« Que la force du Plateau protège l'avenir. » Murmura doucement la femme en se postant devant la fenêtre, plongeant un sombre regard sur la cité trop calme._

_Même si les mots ni la langue ne lui étaient familiers, Veronica comprit tout instantanément. _

_Trois hommes, deux Avatars et un civil, certainement quelqu'un d'important au vu de sa tenue, entrèrent et firent un salut respectueux, celui qui semblait réservé à la lignée de Veronica. _

_« Protectrice Lyrin, ça a été confirmé par la patrouille. L'armée de l'Alliance entre les trois autres peuples va se former. Et les Prêtres eux aussi vont venir. Madame, elle les dirige. »_

_Aux mots du premier Avatar, un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au costume presque identique à celui dont la blonde se souvenait, Lyrin se tendit et un cours instant Véronica cru voir des larmes dans son regard._

_« Laissez-nous. » Ordonna l'homme du milieu, plus petit et plus âgé que les deux autres. Il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts._

_Les deux gardes sortirent après un salut._

_« Lyrin, nous devons agir. Sa puissance n'est pas négligeable. Nous avons dans les années passées connu de lourdes pertes. Nous sommes à un contre mille et- »_

_« Ne crois-tu pas que je sais tout cela, Arec? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de mener les nôtres dans une autre guerre, pire que les précédentes. Pourtant elle a déjà commencée. La situation était latente et…et c'est moi qui ai tout fait exploser. »_

_Arec se rapprocha de la jeune femme, lui levant la tête. Véronica fut surprise de ce geste de familiarité._

_« Je ne peux pas te dire que tu n'as pas fait d'erreur il y a vingt ans, mais je peux en revanche t'assurer que ce qu'il se passe ces dernières années et ce qui va se passer dans les mois à venir n'est pas de ta faute. Tu l'as dit toi-même: ça aurait fini par arriver. Kormo est responsable d'être envahi par la haine et le désir de vengeance. »_

_Lyrin secoua la tête, abattue._

_« Mais si je n'avais pas fait d'erreur, elle ne serait jamais née. Et je m'en veux de songer cela, Arec. Je m'en veux d'avoir de telles pensées. Est-ce de sa faute si elle est venue au monde ainsi? Est-ce de sa faute si elle a été élevée ainsi? Pourtant Avalon la condamne, à la même échelle que son père. Elle a à peine vingt ans, et pourtant… »_

_« Je m'en veux également ne n'avoir su te guider, petite sœur. Et je m'en veux aussi pour les pensées que j'ai. Mais elle est de leur côté, et elle est instable. Les Prêtres, les Shamans Venkoriens et les Sorciers Zandoriens alliés peuvent détruire Avalon. Le peuple des trois royaumes peut écraser les Avatars et nos guerriers. Et sa puissance instable à elle peut être la fin de l'équilibre. Nous n'avons pas le choix. »_

_« Je dois protéger le Plateau, et Avalon. »_

_« La Lignée doit être préservée. »_

_« Mais où cela la place t-elle? N'est-elle pas-----_

Véronica se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et le corps trempé de sueur. Que s'était-il passé? Qu'avait-elle vu?

Elle ne comprenait rien à la scène dont elle avait été témoin, sauf pour certaines choses. Son songe datait vraisemblablement de l'époque où les quatre civilisations mères existaient encore et vivaient en leur royaume sur le Plateau. Il y avait cette magnifique cité géante qu'était Avalon, et Venkoria et Zandor. Mais ces deux dernières ainsi que le mystérieux quatrième peuple semblaient être en guerre contre les avaloniens. Pourquoi? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elles n'existaient plus? Et qui étaient ces Prêtres, ce Kormo et cette mystérieuse jeune femme dont Lyrin et Arec parlaient avec tant de crainte et d'appréhension? De tristesse et de regret? Quelles fautes avaient commise son ancêtre?

Où était Avalon à présent? Et où était sa mère? Et quel était le lien entre leur situation et cette histoire vieille de centaines d'années!

Frustrée de ne rien comprendre et d'avoir toujours plus de questions que de réponses, Veronica se leva et s'apprêta à aller se défouler dans la jungle.

**8888888888**

**Juillet 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Extrémité Est des Basses-Terres.**

Toujours coincée sous la forme d'un flux d'énergie aussi sombre que néfaste, Elle attendait Son heure. Sa puissance lui revenait petit à petit, et déjà Elle sentait que Ses pouvoirs se rassemblaient. Elle n'avait plus de corps, du moins Elle n'avait pas encore assez rassemblé de force pour reprendre une forme, et n'avait certainement plus d'âme, mais Elle avait Ses souvenirs…en grande partie. Et quelques sentiments qu'Elle avait toujours affectionné particulièrement tels la haine ou le désir de vengeance bouillaient en Elle.

Bientôt dans un temps indéterminé Elle pourrait récupérer Ses sens magiques et enfin Sentir au delà de Sa prison. Elle pourrait voir où en était ces terres qu'Elle haïssait, et si Elle était proche ou non de recouvrer Sa totale liberté. Une fois assez de puissance récupérée, Elle pourrait intervenir dans les alentours grâce à Ses pouvoirs, puis de plus en plus loin à mesure que Son énergie augmenterait.

Oh, Elle se vengerait sur la Terre d'Existence, et sur tous ses peuples aussi. Et une fois qu'Elle l'aurait brisée, Elle pourrait avoir l'univers à Sa mercie.

Si seulement Elle n'était pas un simple flux d'énergie prisonnier dans cette stupide grotte, Elle aurait volontiers eu un de ces sourires machiavéliques et diaboliques dont Elle avait le secret!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	7. Sept

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE PREMIERE : PREMIERES PERTURBATIONS **_

**VII.**

**Fin juillet 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres.**

Marguerite rit à ce que dit Roxton, et celui-ci prit un air outragé, même si son sourire trahissait ses véritables pensées. La jeune femme répliqua quelque chose et rit une nouvelle fois, et cette fois John secoua la tête.

Challenger plus loin était encore à la recherche d'un insecte quelconque, et Finn l'observait avec une gentille exaspération tout en jouant avec sa précieuse arbalète.

Véronica sourit et détacha son regard de ses amis. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et eut un soupir d'aise. C'était vraiment une magnifique journée.

Ca allait faire une semaine et demi environ depuis qu'elle avait eu ce fameux rêve sur la Protectrice Lyrin. Les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été assez tendus pour sa part, mais à présent elle se sentait mieux, les questions et les tensions pour un temps oubliées chez elle, mais aussi chez tous ses compagnons.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu Marguerite et Roxton aussi souriants et heureux que cette dernière semaine, et si elle avait su qu'être ensemble les comblerait à ce point et les rendrait si aimables et si _silencieux_ elle les aurait enfermés dans une grotte beaucoup, mais alors _beaucoup_ plus tôt.

Ils étaient à environ trois quarts d'heure de la Treehouse et prenaient l'air principalement, mais Challenger avait insisté pour amener son matériel. La vue était magnifique d'où ils étaient, juste au bord d'un ravin d'environ vingt-cinq mètres de hauteur au fond duquel s'écoulaient un fleuve au courant assez fort. En face d'eux s'étendaient la plaine et la jungle en contre bas. Tout était très calme, et l'un dans l'autre ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une aussi belle et calme journée. A l'origine ils avaient voulu passer un jour ou deux à Inland Sea mais Roxton avait vu des traces d'Hommes-Singes dans cette direction, et souhaitant de préférence éviter les ennuis ils avaient décidé de venir ici.

Elle sourit de nouveau et continua le dessin qu'elle était après faire, tandis que Finn vint s'asseoir lourdement à côté d'elle.

« Est-ce qu'il ne peut pas lâcher ses précieuses bestioles? » Fit-elle ennuyée en regardant Challenger.

Véronica sourit et secoua la tête. Marguerite les rejoignit à son tour et s'assit à son autre côté avec un soupir d'aise, alors que Roxton rejoignait George.

« Belle journée, hein? » Fit Véronica à son amie sans lever le nez de sa feuille.

« En effet. »

« Et beau panorama? » Continua t-elle avec un petit sourire lorsque Marguerite acquiesça, ayant le regard centré non pas sur le paysage mais sur un certain Lord à quelques mètres d'elles.

En entendant son petit rire, Finn et Marguerite ne purent s'empêcher elles aussi de sourire. Il fallait dire que tous étaient très détendus ces derniers jours. Ça faisait du bien de ne se soucier de rien un peu.

Elles s'embarquèrent rapidement dans une discussion animée mais amicale, comparant leurs époques et leur environnement d'origine.

Et aucune d'entre elles ne remarqua la menace qui les encerclait doucement, mais avec une efficacité effroyable.

Roxton tapa amicalement dans le dos de son ami avec un petit rire.

« En effet, Challenger! »

Le scientifique eut un petit rire profond et ramassa ses affaires qu'il mit dans son sac. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où George fit ses gestes qui libérèrent son champ de vision qu'il vit les hommes derrière eux, cachés dans la végétation. Des esclavagistes. Une quinzaine, mais le chasseur savait d'expérience qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'être nombreux pour faire des dégâts. Malheureusement tout se passa si rapidement qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir ses amis. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous engagés dans un combat acharné, et, surpris, Roxton comprit que leurs attaquants ne cherchaient pas à les prendre vivants.

Challenger et lui se battaient contre six d'entre eux, tous de grands gaillards et d'excellents combattants, et même en en ayant abattus deux ils se retrouvaient obligés de reculer…vers le ravin.

Les trois femmes quant à elles avaient leur lot d'ennemis. Véronica faisait bon usage de ses couteaux, Finn de son arbalète et de ses talents en arts martiaux et Marguerite se défendait très bien avec son pistolet. Et lorsqu'elle n'eut plus de balle elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver un autre usage à l'arme de métal, même si elle regretta de n'avoir pensé à prendre son fouet en partant de la Treehouse. Elle évita un coup de pied et assomma l'homme en face d'elle, et se faisant repéra ce qu'il se passait plus loin.

« John! » Cria t-elle d'effroi, un étrange et puissant pressentiment glacé lui vrillant l'estomac. Bien entendu les deux hommes étaient trop occupés pour répondre, voire même pour l'entendre.

Finn et Véronica se débarrassèrent des derniers esclavagistes de leur côté et toutes purent voir ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Challenger tua celui à sa droite lorsqu'il parvint à récupérer son fusil, et ce faisant il perdit l'équilibre et commença à basculer. Roxton le vit et tendit une main pour l'aider, mais voyant leur chance les deux natifs encore debout leur donnèrent un sérieux coup à la tête, et John et George plongèrent dans le vide.

« NON! »

Véronica ne sut pas si c'était elle qui avait crié, ou Marguerite, ou Finn. Ou peut-être elles trois. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était l'emplacement à présent libre où ses deux amis s'étaient tenus une seconde plus tôt avant de s'embarquer dans une chute possiblement mortelle, et de disparaître dans les eaux tumultueuses, une scène quelque part si comparable au jour où ils avaient perdu l'adorable Summerlee.

Lorsque Marguerite sortit un minimum de son désarroi et de sa torpeur elle vit les deux esclavagistes s'avancer vers elles avec leurs grandes épées. La jeune femme pointa sans hésiter son revolver vers l'un et appuya sur la gâchette. Mais sa colère et sa terreur à l'égard de ce qui venait de se passer lui avait fait oublier une chose essentielle: elle n'avait plus de balle, et n'avait certainement pas le temps de recharger l'arme. Finn eut juste le temps d'éviter un autre gars qui aurait mieux fait de rester assommé et commença à se battre contre lui.

Véronica et Marguerite se précipitèrent à l'abri des arbres lorsqu'elles virent l'un des deux gars de leur côté sortir un arc, et des flèches ne tardèrent pas à voler.

L'européenne tremblait, mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était cette image de Challenger et de Roxton tombant et disparaissant. John. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Et pas maintenant, alors qu'elle recommençait juste à croire en un avenir meilleur!

A côté d'elle Véronica lui passa une main sur l'épaule, semblant elle aussi secouée mais visiblement plus sous contrôle. Elle lui fit un faible sourire et lui rappela d'un seul regard la situation, avant de prendre son couteau, de s'éloigner d'un mètre environ discrètement et de lancer son arme dans la jambe d'un des deux attaquants qui lâcha aussitôt son arc. La blonde alla alors immédiatement à la rencontre du dernier qui s'avéra être plus large, plus fort et plus grand qu'elle, même si la colère donnait des ailes à la jeune femme. Marguerite prit une pierre et alla sans hésiter aider son amie, frappant d'un grand coup le bas de la nuque du type. Ça ne suffit pas à le mettre à terre, mais Véronica reprit aisément le dessus. Marguerite s'éloigna la laissant le terminer, et elle vit du coin de l'œil Finn lancer rageusement un grand coup de pied à son assaillant qui tomba dans le ravin avec un cri perçant. Le sourire narquois et quelque peu mauvais qui naquit sur les lèvres de Marguerite mourut automatiquement lorsqu'elle vit le natif, celui que Véronica avait blessé à la jambe, se redresser, un poignard à la main.

La blonde venait juste de tuer son attaquant avec une lance et se redressait, sans voir la menace qui pesait derrière elle.

« Veronica! »

Sans même vraiment réfléchir, par réflexe et instinct, Marguerite s'interposa lorsqu'elle vit l'esclavagiste lancer son couteau dans la direction de son amie.

Finn vit tout ce qu'il se passa, et ne perdit pas une seconde lorsqu'elle vit ce gars menacer ses camarades. Elle arma son arbalète et tira, mais le projectile se planta dans la gorge de sa cible une seconde trop tard, même si ça le tua sur le coup.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention vers les deux autres femmes, elle crut réellement que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se précipiter vers ses amies.

Véronica semblait totalement sous le choc, pâle et les yeux brillants de larmes. Dans ses bras, Marguerite était toujours consciente, mais avait du mal à respirer, un poignard enfoncé profondément dans le bas de son ventre. Finn tomba à genoux près d'elles, pétrifiée à la vue de tout ce sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure de la femme qu'elle avait appris à estimer et respecter pour sa force et son courage. Ce sang qui tachait ses vêtements, l'herbe et la peau de Véronica. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était sur ce Plateau que des choses aussi tragiques arrivaient, et en plus se suivaient. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle était censée faire, d'autant plus que Vee semblait étrangement figée.

Ironiquement, c'était peut-être Marguerite la plus lucide des trois lors de cet intervalle de quelques secondes. La douleur était atroce et elle sentait la lame dans son corps, et la brûlure s'insinuant dans ses veines. Luttant contre l'inconscience et pour parvenir à faire pénétrer de l'air dans ses poumons brûlants, et malgré tout ce qu'il se passait en elle, elle vit nettement l'expression de Véronica, mélange de tristesse, de choc et de terreur, et sentit ses bras autour d'elle, si tendus et figés. Prenant difficilement sa respiration entre deux soubresauts, elle tenta de parler, mais sa voix ressortit à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure torturé et rauque.

Malgré tout, cela sembla sortir Véronica de sa torpeur.

« Marguerite? » Murmura t-elle d'une voix brisée. « Tu m'entends? Marguerite! »

Elle regarda la blessure et son état, et fit tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes. Plus tard elle ne saura toujours pas dire si elle y était parvenu ou non.

Le sang. C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. Le sang sur le couteau, le sang sur la femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et le contact du sang encore chaud sur la peau de son ventre et de ses bras à elle. Mais elle se força à reprendre un minimum de contrôle.

« Il faut que je retire la lame, ok? »

Marguerite hocha vaguement la tête. Son regard brillant de larmes de douleur se troublait déjà, l'inconscience prenant le pas petit à petit. L'inconscience ou quelque chose de pire, mais Véronica ne voulait même pas s'évoquer cette idée.

« Finn, va me chercher toutes les affaires et les sacs, trouve du tissu pour faire un bandage! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se précipita pour accomplir sa tâche, soulagée d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire. Prudemment et doucement, Véronica allongea Marguerite à terre et retira les quelques vêtement qui la gênait, prenant connaissance de la blessure.

En voyant encore davantage de sang, elle gémit et émit un drôle de son alors qu'elle retenait un sanglot.

« Mon dieu, Marguerite, pourquoi as-tu fais ça! Tu n'aurais pas dû! »

« Je…ne… » Les mots étaient difficiles à former à travers la douleur, mais elle se força, se demandant si cette fois elle s'en sortirait, si le Plateau n'avait pas décidé que Challenger, Roxton et elle étaient de trop. Non, John était vivant. John devait être vivant. « Je voulais…qu…tu sois…là…Malone… r'viendrait… »

« Quoi? Sérieusement, il n'y a que toi pour devenir romantique dans un moment pareil! » Fit Véronica avec un sourire forcé tout en continuant à essayer de faire quelque chose pour la blessure, et à tenir Marguerite éveillée. Mais que faire! Quoi qu'elle essaye ça semblait pire! Elle n'était pas Guérisseuse, ou médecin!

Et elle n'était pas prête à avoir la si lourde tâche et l'effrayant et pétrifiant fardeau qu'était la responsabilité de la vie ou la mort d'un proche.

Une seule pensée ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête: _Non, pitié non_.

Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça!

« Malone…revient…je…l'ai vu…Veronica… » Continua la faible femme dans ses bras, son regard clair étrangement vitreux.

« Marguerite! Marguerite! »

« Si… »

« La ferme! Tu vas t'en sortir! Tu m'entends! Je t'interdis de mourir maintenant! _Je te l'interdis_! »

Se concentrant pour se contrôler, Veronica prit les tissus que lui passa Finn.

« Désolée. » Dit-elle doucement avant de retirer le couteau d'un mouvement sec pendant que Finn maintenait Marguerite au sol. Toutes deux grimacèrent au gémissement de douleur de leur amie.

Finn aida Veronica à nettoyer la blessure et à tenter de stopper l'hémorragie, ignorant les petits gémissements et les larmes de douleur sur les joues de la blessée ou celles de peur sur le visage de Veronica. Ou les siennes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Dis à John que je l'aime. » Murmura soudainement Marguerite, les yeux fermés. « Et que…je le remercie. »

« Tu lui diras toi-même dès qu'il reviendra, Marguerite. _Marguerite! _»

Mais elle était définitivement inconsciente. Après avoir le plus correctement possible soigné et bandé la blessure en un temps record vue la situation, et après que Finn eut fabriqué un brancard, elles récupérèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route pour la Treehouse le plus rapidement qu'elles le purent. Elles ne souhaitaient pas rester dans les parages avec tous ces cadavres et ce sang qui attireraient certainement de nombreux prédateurs.

Tout en marchant, elles se demandèrent chacune de leur côté comment une journée qui avait commencé aussi merveilleusement pouvait se terminer aussi dramatiquement, comment elle avait pu muter en un véritable cauchemar.

**8888888888**

Le trajet avait été autant difficile et éprouvant que fatiguant. Par chance elles n'avaient rien rencontré au cours de leur périple. Monter Marguerite dans la maison sans risquer d'aggraver sa blessure n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais Finn et elle étaient parvenues à finalement la déposer dans sa chambre. Malgré tout leur amie demeurait inconsciente et à présent qu'elles pouvaient enfin souffler et l'observer elles constataient la pâleur de la peau et des lèvres de la jeune femme, certainement due à la perte de sang. Veronica ne perdit pas de temps et tandis que Finn allait chercher tout ce dont elles auraient besoin elle enleva prudemment le bandage à présent totalement imbibé de sang pour pouvoir nettoyer correctement la blessure de Marguerite.

Une heure plus tard elles avaient terminé leurs soins. Après qu'elles eurent changé les vêtements de Marguerite Finn la couvrit doucement d'un drap, ressentant de bien étranges émotions qu'elle croyait avoir depuis longtemps oubliées.

Veronica était toujours très pâle et ne quittait pas des yeux la femme étendue sur le lit, toujours sous le choc et même davantage à présent qu'elle avait cessé d'agir. Inquiète, Finn se dirigea doucement vers elle.

« Vee? » Ignorant le ton râpeux de sa propre voix elle continua. « Est-ce que ça va? »

« Je…je ne sais pas. » Lui répliqua t-elle d'une voix blanche. Soudainement ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle tituba vers la sortie de la chambre, avant de s'écrouler à genoux dans la pièce principale, des larmes coulant abondement sur ses joues. Son corps, ses vêtements et ses mains étaient toujours tâchés du sang de son amie et elle réprima de justesse ses nausées.

Finn la rejoignit, se forçant à se garder sous contrôle. Elle n'avait jamais vu Véronica ainsi, si…perdue, si incertaine. Et elle n'avait jamais vu Marguerite aussi silencieuse, inerte.

« Vee. Tiens le coup, ça ira. »

« Je suis…désolée. » Elle secoua la tête, séchant avec force ses larmes d'une main tremblante avant de se redresser, sa voix prenant des tons plus sûrs à mesure qu'elle réprimait ses sanglots. « Tu peux rester avec Marguerite le temps que j'aille me laver et me changer, ensuite on échangera. »

« Ok. »

Dès que Véronica fut hors de vue, Finn se rendit compte à quel point elle était également touchée. Les deux hommes qu'elle estimait le plus au monde, un qui avait prit le rôle de père et l'autre de grand-frère ou de cousin avaient disparus et étaient peut-être morts. D'ailleurs, vu la chute et ce courant, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elles ne les revoient jamais. Et quant aux deux femmes qu'elle respectait par-dessus tout, l'une était dans un état incertain allongée inerte sur son lit et l'autre était totalement sous le choc, comme brisée, triste et apeurée. Et soudainement Finn eut peur que si Marguerite venait à mourir, elle perdrait également Veronica, car la jeune héritière d'Avalon n'était certainement pas prête à perdre ses trois amis d'un coup, comme elle avait perdu tant de gens depuis son enfance.

Et aussi brusquement Finn comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se souvint de ce sentiment qui l'avait abandonnée très tôt dans sa vie mais qui petit à petit avait grandi en elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, et qui avait fini par envahir tout son être, tel un envahisseur silencieux et discret trop puissant pour qu'on s'en débarrasse lorsqu'on se rendait compte de sa présence.

La confiance. L'amitié. L'_amour_.

La famille.

Et le déchirement et la terreur lorsque les personnes cibles de ces émotions étaient menacées, blessées…voire tuées. George. John. Allait-elle les revoir un jour? Ou disparaîtraient-ils de sa vie aussi brusquement qu'ils y étaient apparus, comme tant d'autres personnes qu'elle avait connues au cours de sa vie avant d'être seule?

A présent il ne restait que Veronica, et Marguerite. Marguerite ne pouvait pas mourir! Elle ne devait pas mourir. Pourquoi les familles devaient-elles toujours être déchirées?

Retenant toujours ses larmes, essayant de penser à tout sauf aux deux hommes disparus, Finn rejoignit la chambre de Marguerite et s'assura qu'elle respirait. Elle soupira de soulagement. Son pouls était faible certes, mais son cœur battait toujours.

Mais pour combien de temps?

**8888888888**

Une heure plus tard Véronica détourna son regard de la jungle caressée par les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi pour le poser sur Marguerite. La jeune femme avait les joues rosies, et la respiration plus difficile. Fronçant les sourcils, la peur s'emparant de nouveau d'elle, Véronica se dirigea rapidement vers le lit, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle se trompait. Mais lorsqu'elle toucha le front de son amie, constatant la moiteur et le chaleur émanant de sa peau, elle ne pouvait que faire son possible pour ne pas craquer.

« FINN! »

En trois secondes elle fut là.

« Quoi! »

« Marguerite a de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre! »

Le visage se tintant d'inquiétude, Finn s'approcha de la blessée et toucha son front.

« Mince! Elle est bouillante, oui! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse? »

« J'en sais rien! J'en sais rien. On a tout essayé, tout fait que je connaissais. Sans aide je crois qu'elle ne passera pas la nuit. »

« Une minute, sans aide? Où peut-on en trouver? »

« Il faut aller chercher la Guérisseuse Zanga. Tout de suite. Reste avec Ma- »

« Quoi! Non! Je vais chez les Zangas. »

« Finn, tu ne parles pas leur langue! »

« Mais Assai et son mec parlent la nôtre! Vee, je ne peux pas rester ici toute seule avec elle, je ne saurais pas quoi faire! »

Surprise par cet aveu si étranger venant de Finn, Véronica comprit et hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Fais vite. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serai revenue rapidement avec de l'aide. »

En cinq minutes Finn était partie, courant presque à travers les arbres. Veronica l'observa disparaître dans la végétation, la main droite sur le Trion, et les yeux brillants. Elle retourna ensuite au chevet de son amie et lui posa une compresse fraîche sur le front.

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, Marguerite, mais tu as intérêt à rester parmi nous. L'aide est en chemin. »

**8888888888**

L'élévateur se mit en marche un peu avant le coucher du soleil et Véronica, soulagée, se dirigea rapidement vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait Finn et la Guérisseuse, Marlan, mais aussi Assai et Jarl. En la voyant ainsi la reine des Zangas prit tout de suite sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

« Finn nous a tout expliqué. Nous sommes venus aussi rapidement que les dieux nous l'ont permis. Comment va Marguerite? »

« Oh, Assai. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. » Rageuse devant son manque de contrôle, et n'en comprenant pas tout à fait la cause elle qui d'habitude pouvait rester si calme, Veronica repoussa une nouvelle vague de larmes.

Pendant ce temps là Marlan et Finn étaient déjà dans la chambre de Marguerite. A sa demande Jarl alla assister la Guérisseuse de son village.

Pour la distraire de ce qu'il s'y passait, Assai demanda à son amie de lui raconter tous les derniers évènements en détails, car si elle avait bien compris elle avait manqué un grand nombre de choses.

Une heure et demi plus tard Marlan ressortait de la chambre.

« J'ai fait mon possible, Veronica. » Lui dit la très vieille femme dans un anglais haché et chevrotant. Elle était une amie des Layton depuis très longtemps. « Je pense qu'elle s'en sortira. Elle est très forte, et les dieux veillent sur elle. Sais-tu que ton amie est…particulière? »

Soulagée, Véronica se leva et hocha la tête, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Elle a quelques dons, si c'est ça que vous voulez dire. D'autres Sages que nous avons rencontrés à travers le Plateau se sont comportés étrangement avec elle. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. Mais seuls les plus puissants peuvent déceler exactement ce qui se cache en elle. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais une femme, une descendante des Scribes Vankoriens, a dû certainement comprendre vu sa réaction. »

« Etrange, j'ignorais qu'un autre peuple que les Mounoï abritaient encore des descendants des Scribes des Vankoriens. A l'Origine ils étaient déjà très peu, c'était une fonction rare, comparé à leur nombre dans les autres royaumes. »

« Quoi? Vous êtes au courant de toute cette histoire de royaumes? »

« Bien entendu, c'est notre passé et notre histoire. Les Zangas descendent en partie des Venkoriens, et les Kourus par exemple descendent d'eux mais également des Zandoriens. Mais c'est un sujet dont on ne parle pas facilement. Et vu la particularité de ton amie, vous avez eu de la chance que cette femme n'ait pas réagi dangereusement en le découvrant. »

« Mais en découvrant quoi! Et pourquoi! »

« Si tu l'ignores, je ne peux t'en dire plus. »

« Mais Marguerite ne le sait pas également! »

« Raison de plus pour me taire. Tu ne comprends pas encore les conséquences de tout ce qui se profile. »

« Pourquoi alors l'avez-vous aidée si ce qu'elle est, ou, ou je ne sais quoi! est si dérangeant! »

« J'ai appris à juger les individus selon ce qu'ils sont réellement dans le présent, et non par leurs actions passées. Les rituels que j'ai utilisé sur ton amie sont très anciens et puissants, et il a fallu tout ça pour la maintenir en vie. Lors de ceux-ci j'ai vu comment elle avait été blessée. »

Véronica ferma les yeux.

« Elle m'a sauvée la vie. »

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Je sais que c'était son choix, tu dois respecter cela. Et en dehors de son affection et de son amour pour toi, c'était son instinct qui l'a faite réagir aussi rapidement. Un instinct ancré en elle, qu'elle ne peut pas encore identifier, et que tu ne peux pas encore comprendre. »

« Est-ce qu'elle ira bien? » Demanda Véronica d'une petite voix, toute la fatigue accumulée durant ces dernières heures revenant la frapper de plein fouet.

Et le visage grave de Marlan ne la rassura pas beaucoup.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, elle devrait survivre. Mais il lui faut du temps. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda cette fois-ci Assai, sentant chez la respectée Sage de son village une sombre tension.

« Je crains qu'il y ait néanmoins eu des dommages irréparables. La lame a fait beaucoup de dégâts, certains que les dieux m'ont permis grâce à leur puissance d'enrayer, mais d'autres qui n'ont pu être traités. Je crains, Veronica, que jamais ton amie ne pourra avoir de descendance. »

La révélation provoqua un silence choqué de quelques secondes, autant pour Veronica et Finn que pour Jarl et Assai. Puis soudainement la première se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et la seconde recouvra l'usage de la parole.

« Marguerite est stérile? »

Même si Veronica ou les autres ne pouvaient comprendre le mot employé par Finn, tous savaient ce que ça signifiait. Que Marguerite ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Et la sentence était d'autant plus tranchante que tous avaient encore en mémoire les derniers souvenirs du couple radiant et heureux qui avait vécu en ces lieux ces derniers temps, et qui avait été jusqu'à ces dernières heures promis à un si bel avenir.

Une nouvelle fois une pensée récurrente en cette sombre journée rattrapa Veronica: comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là?

Elle bannit les images de Marguerite et John si sereins datant du matin même, seulement pour être rattrapée par celles horribles de Roxton tombant dans le ravin avec Challenger et de la jeune femme couverte de sang dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmura Marlan.

Assai et Jarl échangèrent un sombre regard. Chez les Zangas ne pas être capable d'avoir une descendance était la punition la plus terrible des dieux. Mais même s'ils avaient eu des débuts difficiles avec Marguerite, ils pouvait à présent la compter aisément parmi leurs proches amis, et parmi les gens sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi l'européenne s'entêtait à renier ses propres sentiments. Et ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver une raison qui aurait justifié ce qui était arrivé le jour même aux habitants de cette maison.

« Veronica, tu as besoin de repos. Finn aussi. Nous allons veiller sur Marguerite cette nuit. Nous vous réveillerons s'il se passe quelque chose. »

Assai guida son amie dans sa chambre et veilla à ce qu'elle dorme. Finn, perdue dans ses sentiments, se laissa tomber sur son lit, entraînée dans les méandres du sommeil avec reconnaissance.

**8888888888**

Une journée plus tard, Finn et Véronica étaient de nouveau seules à la Treehouse. Marlan étant la meilleure Guérisseuse des Zangas et Assai et Jarl étant à la tête de leur peuple depuis trois mois, ils ne pouvaient s'absenter trop longtemps. Et ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire grand chose de plus.

Durant toute la journée Marguerite était restée inconsciente, s'agitant parfois et délirant même, parlant dans quelques sombres langages et différentes langues que les deux femmes seraient bien incapables d'identifier. Mais la plupart du temps elle était restée inerte, pâle et faible, et tout ce que ses amies pouvaient faire était d'attendre.

Pourtant alors que le jour déclinait sa fièvre avait baissé, sa respiration était plus profonde et tranquille et son sommeil plus calme.

Veronica se tourna vers la jungle. A présent que le danger semblait écarté, elle se posait des questions sur le sort de Roxton et de Challenger. Les Zangas avaient envoyé un groupe de chasseurs sur leur piste, mais la jeune femme avait la sombre conviction qu'ils ne trouveraient rien, ou alors quelque chose d'inexploitable, voire pire, des cadavres déchiquetés par les nécrophages de la jungle.

Repoussant ses pensées, elle ne put qu'en venir à une seule conclusion: d'une manière ou d'une autre, Finn, Marguerite et elle étaient seules, à présent.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	8. Huit

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE PREMIERE : PREMIERES PERTURBATIONS **_

**VIII.**

**Fin juillet 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse.**

Veronica remonta le drap sur son amie qui venait de nouveau d'être emportée par le sommeil. Marguerite avait oscillé entre la semi-conscience et le pays des songes pendant près de deux jours à présent, et durant ses quelques moments d'éveil la jeune femme n'avait jamais été très lucide.

Finn et Veronica s'étaient partagées les corvées, mais elles s'étaient vite rendues compte qu'elles devraient certainement s'adapter à ce nouveau style de vie. Aucune des deux n'avait les connaissances scientifiques requises pour veiller au bon fonctionnement des inventions de Challenger, même si elles en connaissaient le maniement. De même beaucoup de choses restaient à faire. Pourtant tout ça n'inquiétait pas Veronica. Elle savait survivre, et Marguerite et Finn avaient également vécu une grande partie de leur vie seule et savaient se débrouiller. Trois femmes demandaient beaucoup moins de choses que cinq personnes. De plus comme le lui avait fait remarquer sa jeune amie Marguerite passait pas mal de temps à aider Challenger dans son labo et saurait certainement s'occuper de l'aspect technique une fois rétablie.

Penser à Challenger serra le cœur de la jeune femme, mais elle l'ignora. Amèrement, elle songea qu'elle devait s'habituer aux disparitions: ses parents et leurs amis, quelques personnes au cours des années suivantes, Arthur Summerlee, Ned, et maintenant Challenger et Roxton. Avec l'expérience elle avait appris à aller de l'avant, et c'était ce qu'elle ferait.

Elles s'organiseraient et survivraient ensemble, ce n'était pas un problème.

Faisant un signe indiquant à Finn qu'elle allait faire un tour, elle prit l'élévateur.

Finn quant à elle cessa de lire le livre qu'elle tenait et qui relatait les aventures d'un jeune Oliver Twist, un orphelin anglais. Le bouquin avait été écris par un certain C. Dickens et elle l'avait trouvé dans les affaires de Marguerite qui, pour une femme prétextant n'aimer que les belles choses (vêtements, instruments, bijoux et autres) avaient emmené avec elle une sacré pile de bouquins, qu'ils soient des romans ou des études. Mais Challenger avait raison. Les goûts de Marguerite en matière de littérature étaient bien plus en accord avec ses propres intérêts, bien mieux qu'Alice au Pays des Merveilles en tous cas. Le dernier de Marguerite qu'elle avait eu en main était une histoire fantastique passionnante et mystérieuse, avec quelques actions et quelques cadavres, ce qui, selon Finn, était le bienvenu. Bien entendu, si elle lisait assez volontiers les quelques romans et les nouvelles, elle ne mettrait jamais le nez dans un de ces textes scientifiques. Elle avait essayé une fois et avait passé de longues minutes à déchiffrer les mots pour au final n'en comprendre qu'un sur cinq. Qu'est-ce qu'était la 'philosophie', ou encore la 'cognition', ou ce mot qui revenait plusieurs fois dans un autre document là, 'dioxyde'? Sans parler de tout ce charabia sur des théories sur l'origine de l'Homme, et sur les Homo Habilis, et Erectus, et aussi Sapiens, sur diverses découvertes archéologiques et d'autres choses plus compliquées encore! Et ce n'était que ce qui avait été écris en anglais bien sûr. Marguerite avait vraiment de drôles d'intérêts, et qui étaient vraiment pluridisciplinaires.

Finn s'installait sur la chaise à côté du lit de Marguerite lorsqu'elle remarqua que la femme bougeait légèrement. Tout d'abord elle crut à un de ces étranges semi-réveils, mais elle n'en fut plus si sûre lorsque son amie ouvrit puis referma les yeux plusieurs fois de suite, comme pour s'habituer à la clarté de cette fin d'après-midi.

« Marguerite? » Demanda Finn en s'approchant doucement. « Eh, tu m'entends? »

Ouvrant enfin des yeux clairs et brillants, la jeune femme sembla un instant désorientée avant de fixer son regard sur Finn.

« Ca va, Marguerite? »

Un seul hochement de tête lui répondit, et Finn fut si soulagée qu'une bouffée de sentiments incontrôlables la submergea. Nullement (ou plus) habituée elle eut du mal à empêcher ses larmes de couler ouvertement sur ses joues. Le fait que Marguerite sembla tout de même remarquer sa réaction, démontrant ainsi le sens aigu d'observation qu'elle avait d'ordinaire, rassura encore davantage Finn.

Marguerite fronça les sourcils, visiblement un peu perdue, mais ne réussit toujours pas à parler.

« Je suis désolée, c'est juste que…bordel, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, Em! »

Pour cacher son embarra Finn se tourna vers le petit bureau et remplit un verre d'eau. Ce fut tout ce dont elle eut besoin pour reprendre son contrôle, et elle aida ensuite Marguerite à boire.

« Non! Ne te redress - je t'avais prévenue. » Fit Finn en voyant l'expression soudaine de douleur sur le visage de Marguerite alors qu'elle abandonnait toute tentative de s'asseoir. Elle avait pâli et fermer les yeux, mais reprit rapidement le contrôle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Ca fait quatre jours que tu es inconsciente. Vee et moi avons bien cru que tu allais y passer la première nuit, avec la fièvre et tout, alors je suis allée chercher l'espèce de sorcière des Zangas. Assai et Jarl sont venus aussi, ils étaient plutôt inquiets. Finalement ça t'a bien aidée. »

« Quatre jours. » Murmura Marguerite, le regard droit devant elle, comme si elle cherchait désespérément à faire les connections qui lui manquaient encore alors que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, conséquences de sa longue inconscience.

Finn devint légèrement nerveuse face à cette réaction. Et si Marguerite ne se souvenait pas? Et si elle lui posait des questions? Et si elle demandait Roxton? Elle ne se sentait pas capable de raconter _ça_ à l'autre femme.

Marguerite de son côté avait du mal à tout suivre et à tout comprendre. La douleur en bas de son ventre était atroce, et ça la lançait à chaque fois qu'elle inspirait. Du coton semblait avoir été enfoncé dans ses oreilles et elle ne parvenait pas à rassembler ses pensées et ses souvenirs. La fatigue menaçait de la submerger et de la plonger dans les abîmes de l'inconscience. Pourtant elle voyait bien que Finn avait un peu….changé. Elle avait le regard inhabituellement terne, et le visage plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée.

Juste lorsqu'elle allait poser une question, Finn sauta de sa chaise un air à la fois heureux et soulagé au visage et s'exclama:

« Vee est revenue! »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que les sens embrouillés de Marguerite perçurent le bruit familier de l'élévateur. Son amie se précipita plus loin:

« Vee! Marguerite est réveillée! »

Après qu'elle eut dit ça il ne fallut que deux secondes pour que Veronica arrive dans la pièce. Dès qu'elle vit Marguerite un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Mais ses traits étaient tirés et son regard plus sombre…

« Marguerite! Ravie de te savoir de nouveau parmi nous! »

Sa voix en revanche était claire, et elle semblait _très_ soulagée.

Automatiquement Veronica se dirigea vers elle et lui mit une main sur le front avant de pousser le drap et d'examiner le bandage. Satisfaite elle se contenta ensuite de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui a reçu un poignard dans le ventre. » Fit simplement Marguerite sur un ton détaché et neutre.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout? » Demanda Veronica avec un peu d'hésitation.

Fronçant les sourcils, Marguerite fit son possible pour faire fonctionner correctement sa mémoire.

« Je me souviens très bien avoir pris le couteau. Mais le reste est flou…il y avait….une bataille. On a été attaqué. Et on s'est battu…j'étais à côté de toi, Finn était pas très loin. Et George et Roxton… » Elle hésita, puis soudainement ses yeux s'agrandirent et brillèrent d'horreur et de panique. « John! »

Veronica plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de Marguerite pour l'empêcher de se redresser instinctivement et lui parla d'une voix douce.

« Du calme, Marguerite. Reste tranquille. Ça ne sert à rien. Les Zangas sont partis à leur recherche. »

« Mais… » Le souffle court à cause de la douleur autant que des souvenirs qui lui déchiraient le cœur, Marguerite se stoppa là, laissant Veronica lui prendre la main doucement.

Finn restait à côté, silencieuse, peu sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis sûre qu'il est vivant, qu'ils sont vivants. Roxton est très fort. Et même si nous ne les retrouvons pas, nous les reverrons bien un jour, qu'ils reviennent par eux-mêmes ou que le destin nous guide jusqu'à eux. »

Marguerite se retint de lui faire remarquer que sa jolie théorie ne tenait que s'ils étaient encore en vie. Une voix en elle lui souffla qu'elle le saurait si John lui avait été enlevé à tout jamais, elle le saurait s'il était mort. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire sa vie en général et le fait que cet homme lui soit si brusquement dérobé en particulier. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était qu'il soit là pour la prendre dans ses bras à cet instant précis.

Combattant la nausée qui la gagnait et les larmes qui menaçaient de se former, elle réussit à se contrôler et dit d'une voix calme à Veronica, sentant son mal de tête augmenter:

« Je ne pense pas être vraiment en forme. Je… » Pendant une seconde elle cru qu'elle allait perdre connaissance, mais se concentra sur le contact entre la main de Veronica et la sienne pour rester éveillée.

« Dors, Marguerite. Tu en as besoin. »

Finalement elle s'endormit de nouveau, et Veronica se redressa.

« Elle l'a pas très bien pris, hein? » Lui fit Finn.

L'autre femme soupira.

« Non, et ça m'aurait inquiété dans le cas contraire. Attends-toi à ce qu'elle n'en dise rien cependant. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle garde ce qu'elle ressent à propos de Roxton en elle. »

Veronica sortit et alla sur le balcon, sa main droite jouant distraitement avec le Trion, une manie dont elle ne parvenait plus à se défaire.

Égoïstement elle souhaitait que Marguerite reste endormie le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas à être celle qui lui dirait ce que la blessure impliquait. Car si elle avait su à quoi s'attendre pour la disparition de John, elle ignorait comment ce sujet serait pris pas l'héritière. A son avis, il y avait deux solutions: soit elle craquait, soit elle gardait des apparences neutres, et la dernière voulait malheureusement signifier qu'elle repasserait en mode impassible et qu'elle s'éloignerait d'elles.

Et en plus de tout ça, autre chose troublait Veronica.

« Vee? Est-ce que ça va? »

« Ca va, Finn. »

« Tu es étrange depuis quelques temps. »

« C'est juste que…je ressens ces choses, ce pressentiment depuis quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas. Tout est si étrange. J'ai l'impression que le Trion essaie de me faire savoir quelque chose. »

« Quoi? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelque chose de mal arrive. Un événement important s'est produit, et les conséquences s'en feront bientôt sentir. »

« Rien ne semble bien dans le coin ces derniers temps. » Maugréa sombrement Finn.

Et Veronica ne put qu'acquiescer.

**8888888888**

Le lendemain soir Veronica n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Le fait que Marguerite n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience depuis la veille ne l'aidait pas. Son état était inquiétant, même si elle savait qu'elle était hors de danger. Silencieusement la jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre de la blessée et s'assura de sa santé. Tout semblait normal à part la respiration légèrement plus difficile et la légère fièvre.

Soudainement Marguerite ouvrit les yeux, et Veronica, ne s'y attendant pas, faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

« T'es dingue! Tu veux me voir mourir ou quoi! »

« Ah ben ça aurait bien servi que je me prenne une saleté de couteau dans le ventre. » Rétorqua t-elle sarcastiquement, plus lucide que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle ne manqua pas le regard de son amie s'assombrir à ses mots. « Tu ne te sens quand même pas coupable pour ça? »

« Non. »

Marguerite s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel, n'étant pas vraiment certaine que ça améliorerait ses vertiges. Mais parfois Veronica avait vraiment la même façon de réagir que Roxton! Et elle mentait aussi mal que lui!

« Bien. Parce que si tu te sentais coupable, ce serait vraiment idiot. » Continua t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, du moins autant que sa santé le lui permettait. Elle voyait clairement que Veronica n'était pas tranquille.

« Je ne me sens pas coupable. »

« Encore heureux, ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui me suis mise en travers de la trajectoire, pas toi qui m'y a poussée. Donc si tu te sentais responsable tu serais une idiote. »

« Marguerite… » Pria Véronica pour la faire arrêter.

« Quoi, tu te sens responsable? »

« Oui! »

Le regard bleu de l'autre femme s'adoucit, et sa voix baissa d'un ton.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Veronica. »

« Comment veux-tu que je ne me sente pas coupable! Tu aurais pu mourir, s'il n'y avait pas eu Finn pour m'aider à te ramener, s'il n'y avait pas eu Marlan, tu serais morte!» Répliqua l'autre femme en levant le ton, pas contre son amie, mais contre tout ce qui leur était arrivé ces derniers temps, comme si quelque chose en elle s'était cassé. « J'en sais rien! Si j'avais plus fait attention lors du combat, si j'avais vu ce gars derrière moi, si nous avions vu les esclavagistes plus tôt, si j'avais garder un œil sur les alentours, - »

« -si nous étions rester à la maison, si si si. Et si je pars sur les 'si' de ma vie on en a pour trois jours. A ce compte-là nous partageons tous les fautes pour le voyage et notre imprudence. En revanche, Veronica, je suis la seule sur qui repose la cause de mes choix. Le risque que j'ai pris était totalement souhaité de _ma_ part. »

Veronica secoua la tête. Même si les paroles de son amie l'avait rassurée, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle n'avait pas mesuré _tous _les risques.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Dit-elle doucement, les yeux brillants.

Marguerite comprit qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose que Veronica hésitait à lui dire et qui était lié à la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda t-elle doucement, contrôlant ses traits par réflexe, s'apprêtant à cacher n'importe quel sentiment que la révélation pourrait bien lui faire ressentir.

« Tu as été blessée gravement. Et ça n'a pas été sans conséquence. La Guérisseuse Marlan des Zangas t'a examinée et a conduis plusieurs rituels, et…enfin, elle a dit qu'à cause de la blessure tu ne pourras pas avoir d'enfant. Je suis désolée. »

Marguerite aurait pu s'attendre à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Et elle eut bien du mal et enregistrer l'information et à la comprendre. Avoir des enfants n'avait jamais vraiment été un désir pour elle, certainement une des conséquences de son enfance puis de sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle être une bonne mère avec l'existence qu'elle menait? Comment pouvait-elle risquer de souffrir et de faire souffrir un être innocent? Comment pouvait-elle être une mère alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce que ça signifiait réellement? Pour elle famille, parents, mère, père, frère, sœur, cousins, tantes, oncles, grands-parents, c'était autant de mots sans fondement ni sens réel. Elle connaissait le concept. Elle avait entendu les gens parler de leurs expériences, bonnes ou mauvaises, et avait lu bien entendu ce genre de choses des centaines de fois au cours de ses lectures. Elle connaissait la définition de chacun de ses mots. Mais pour elle ça n'avait pas vraiment de signification réelle, ni de sens évident.

Et puis, il y avait eu le Plateau. Et John. Et quelque part quelque chose avait changé dans cette idée d'enfant. De risque, cette image était passée à instinct. D'instinct à fantasme. De fantasme à rêve. De rêve à possibilité. De possibilité à futur. De futur à espoir. La plus grande partie de cette transition avait été effectuée durant ces dernières semaines, bien sûr.

Soudainement les mots joueurs puis sérieux que Roxton et elle avaient échangé sur leur descendance lui revint à l'esprit.

Dans un éclair de pensées cyniques, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait plus à s'en inquiéter, puisque de toute façon John était absent! Voire même -

Non. Ça ça n'était pas possible.

Et puis même s'il voulait de toute évidence des enfants, peut-être que ça ne changerait rien? Ou peut-être que lorsqu'ils se reverraient, s'ils se revoyaient un jour, tout aurait déjà changé.

Mais l'un dans l'autre, c'était bien un espoir pour son avenir qui s'écroulait. Si elle n'avait pas de famille dans le passé, elle ne pourrait pas non plus s'en créer une véritable dans le futur. Jamais elle n'aurait de bébé, jamais elle n'aurait la chance de porter, de mettre au monde puis d'élever des enfants et de leur donner tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. A quoi cela servait-il de lui faire soudainement rêver de quelque chose de doux et de merveilleux juste pour tout lui enlever l'instant d'après?

Veronica l'observait toujours, et elle le savait. Malgré le fait qu'à présent la flamme de sa bougie avait baissé d'intensité elle pouvait voir qu'elle frissonnait et qu'elle avait les yeux toujours trop brillants. Les siens ne devait pas vraiment être sec non plus, pourtant Marguerite se sentait extraordinairement contrôlée malgré toutes les circonstances. Peut-être était-ce seulement dû au choc et à sa convalescence. Peut-être craquerait-elle plus tard, en privé. Peut-être aussi réagirait-elle plus dramatiquement lorsque ces conséquences prendraient des tournures réelles et seraient mises en causes.

Mais sur le moment elle ne trouva rien à dire, ni à faire.

Et Veronica, sentant son humeur, passa sur un autre sujet, ne sachant pas non plus comment réagir.

« Ta blessure? »

« Elle cicatrise doucement, je pense. »

Hochant la tête, la blonde se leva et la salua, lui disant de se reposer et de l'appeler au besoin. Juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre, Marguerite rouvrit les yeux.

« Veronica? »

« Hum? »

« Si c'était à refaire, je ne te laisserais pas mourir. »

Bien trop troublée par cette remarque, Veronica posa un regard touché, surpris et coupable sur elle puis partit, ses larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues dès qu'elle fut hors de vue.

Qui aurait pu dire trois années plus tôt que Marguerite et elle en arriveraient là? Et que l'héritière mercenaire serait capable de faire un tel sacrifice, risquant sa vie pour elle, et même en ayant perdu tellement serait capable de recommencer? Est-ce qu'elles l'auraient cru si quelqu'un le leur avait dit?

Elle en doutait fort. Pourtant Veronica savait qu'elle serait également capable de se sacrifier pour ses amis.

Mais l'important n'était pas le passé, mais qu'elles soient capables de le faire dans le présent.

Au moins Veronica savait que pendant trois années ils n'étaient pas passés par toutes ces épreuves pour rien, et qu'aujourd'hui ils étaient plus forts et plus liés. Ils étaient tous meilleurs aussi.

Mais à quel prix?

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	9. Neuf

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE PREMIERE : PREMIERES PERTURBATIONS **_

**IX.**

**Fin août 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse. **

« Finn, c'est malin! »

« Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, Vee! »

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Marguerite. Elle secoua la tête, résistant à l'envie idiote de lever le regard vers la Treehouse et continua sa tâche, à savoir ramasser leurs vêtements à présent secs…ce qui, avec pour seuls compagnons deux femmes portant si peu de vêtements que l'Europe aurait hurlé au scandale et ayant une garde-robe outrageusement restreinte, s'avérait être une tâche assez rapide.

Un bruit lui fit se concentrer sur ses alentours, sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements. Si elle avait un ennemi sous couvert de la végétation rien ne devait trahir le fait qu'elle l'avait repéré. Elle avait un long poignard à la ceinture et son fusil reposait à ses pieds, et elle n'était pas entièrement certaine de pouvoir se servir de ces armes à temps si ce qui la guettait décidait d'attaquer à l'instant. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes elle s'aperçut que plus rien ne troublait les parages: certainement encore un de ces stupides singes!

La vie avait drôlement changé en un mois pour elle. Après sa semaine et demi de convalescence (elle en avait eu tellement assez d'être couchée qu'elle avait ignoré ses deux amies et s'était levée) elle avait elle aussi pris conscience qu'il fallait qu'elles s'organisent. Mais très rapidement elle avait également compris qu'en réalité rien n'était difficile. Les deux autres femmes chassaient, elle faisait la lessive. Elle s'occupait de toute la technique des inventions et tout ce qui touchait au domaine savant et Veronica de l'entretien, tandis que Finn se faisait une joie de jardiner. Quant au reste, eh bien ça dépendait des jours. Et durant tout ce temps elles n'avaient quasiment pas eu d'ennui. Tout simplement parce que mises à part les parties de chasses, les balades ou les différentes visites aux divers villages amicaux alentours, les trois femmes ne voyageaient pas. De toute évidence le Plateau ne différait pas des autres lieux pour le vieil adage: les ennuis ne vous trouvaient pas si vous ne les cherchiez pas. Même si, bien évidemment, les dinosaures ou autres cannibales tentaient toujours de les mettre sous leurs dents…malheureusement pour eux jusqu'à présent.

Pendant longtemps Marguerite s'était demandée comment Veronica avait pu survivre seule ainsi dans la jungle. Pourtant lorsqu'elle constatait à quel point leur vie ces dernières semaines s'était avérée plus…calme, elle pouvait mieux comprendre. En voyageant incessamment à travers ces terres à la recherche d'une sortie ils s'étaient considérablement mis en danger, et il fallait dire qu'entre les mauvaises rencontres, les grottes piégées ou ensorcelées et les créatures mystiques oubliées ils avaient vraiment joué de malchance ces dernières années!

Pourtant malgré leur relative tranquillité les femmes avaient également décidé il y avait quelques temps d'un petit 'échange culturel' mais centré sur une unique chose: l'art de l'attaque et de la défense.

Marguerite apprenait le maniement plus pointu des épées, sabres, poignards ou petits couteaux, que ce soit en combat direct ou en lancé.

Veronica et Finn étaient quant à elles initiées pleinement aux armes à feu, à leur entretient, leur fonctionnement et leur maniement. Doucement à présent elles tentaient même d'apprivoiser le fouet, tandis que Marguerite essayait d'apprendre le plus de mouvements possibles au corps à corps.

Toutes trois essayaient également de manier pleinement le bâton depuis une semaine.

Pourquoi? Au départ c'était simplement une idée de Veronica. Frustrée par les derniers évènements, elle avait grand besoin d'exercices physiques, besoin de bouger et de se focaliser. Dans son éternelle enthousiasme, même s'il s'était terni avec la disparition de Challenger, Finn avait tout de suite été pour. Quant à Marguerite, elle n'avait tout d'abord pas vu l'intérêt de tant d'activités physiques, d'autant plus que sa blessure au ventre la faisait toujours souffrir. Étonnamment elle avait rapidement guéri de ce côté-là, mais elle avait cessé de trop se poser des questions sur son état ces derniers temps.

Pourtant elle s'était rapidement prise au jeu, et bien plus qu'un entraînement, ces séances étaient pour toutes un défouloir pour leur trop plein de tension, et peut-être aussi leur besoin d'action, car chacune de leur vie était jalonnée d'aventures. Différentes certes, mais elles avaient toutes trois l'habitude de bouger et du danger.

Au fil des jours et en un temps stupéfiant les liens entre les trois femmes s'étaient incroyablement renforcés, et jamais Marguerite n'aurait cru pouvoir aussi rapidement changer ainsi sa relation avec ses deux amies. C'était presque…irréel. Pour autant qu'elle le savait ça pouvait bien l'être. Avec le Plateau, et tout ce qui se passait d'étrange ces derniers temps, qui pouvait savoir?

Et de fil en aiguille leurs classes d'armes étaient devenues des moments pleins de rires, de discussions et de détente.

Dans leur regard il y avait pourtant toujours cette ombre, emprunte de sentiments que leur comportement ne trahissait que très peu. Marguerite la voyait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Veronica ou Finn dans les yeux. Et chaque matin elle la remarquait immanquablement dans son miroir.

Soupirant, elle se força à éloigner ses pensées du chemin qu'elles prenaient. A savoir John. Son absence lui broyait le cœur à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Les Zangas n'avaient rien retrouvé. Pas de trace, absolument rien.

Elles n'avaient eu des nouvelles que la semaine précédente. Nouvelles ni vraiment bonnes ni totalement mauvaises. Un vieil ermite avait trouvé un bijou sur la bordure du fleuve à des kilomètres au Sud et les Zangas le leur avait ramené.

Marguerite sortit de son chemisier le collier qu'elle portait. Sur la délicate chaîne se trouvait toujours son précieux petit pendentif en forme de cœur qu'elle présumait venir de ses vrais parents, mais à présent un anneau le côtoyait fidèlement: celui de Roxton.

Tout en soupirant, elle le repassa sous son vêtement.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ces informations. Car si on avait trouvé cet unique objet si loin en contrebas, il n'y avait pourtant aucune autre trace: pas la moindre empreinte, pas d'autres vestiges, absolument rien. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient évanouis dans la nature - un fait horriblement courant dans ce pays décidément.

Pourtant tout au fond d'elle, Marguerite sentait qu'il était en vie. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en était aussi certaine pour Challenger, mais elle était convaincu qu'elle le saurait immédiatement si John n'existait plus. Peut-être se voilait-elle la face, et que cette chose qu'elle avait si souvent par le passé traitée de stupide et qui s'appelait l' « amour » embrouillait son esprit, ou peut-être qu'il y avait là un autre mystère à ajouter à la longue liste de ses propres anormalités. Malgré tout, elle se raccrochait à cette idée.

Elle ramassa sa petite corbeille de linge et son fusil et se dirigea vers l'élévateur, puis monta dans la Treehouse. Déposant son fardeau dans la pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Veronica entrer en poussant un soupir, alors que Finn la suivait tout en lui disant:

« Mais c'était pas ma faute, Vee! Ah, Marguerite, dis-lui toi que j'y suis pour rien! »

Secouant la tête de dérision, l'aînée se tourna vers Veronica.

« Qu'a t-elle fait cette fois? »

« Quoi! » S'étrangla Finn. « Alors ça c'est vraiment pas juste. J'avais espéré que toi tu comprendrais! »

« Elle a encore laissé son expérience sur le feu, et le tube a explosé. »

« Quoi? Encore? Finn! »

« Mais ce- »

« -n'était pas de ta faute. Franchement il y a des fois où je me demande si tu n'es pas tout bonnement pire que Challenger. Je t'ai dis que je m'occuperai de faire de la poudre cet après-midi. »

Veronica observait la scène. En l'absence des hommes, Marguerite était devenue extraordinairement plus protectrice envers elles deux, et bien plus patiente. Si le mois dernier elle aurait été sarcastique ou se serait mise en colère contre les actions de Finn, à présent elle restait très souvent posée face aux deux plus jeunes. Son caractère explosif n'avait pas changé pourtant, car elle entrait dans des colères froides pour toutes sortes de raisons comme avant, mais jamais contre elles -ou alors jamais sans excellentes raisons. Veronica ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ce changement. La nouvelle relation qu'elle avait avec Marguerite, et même avec Finn, lui plaisait énormément et elle avait parfois - souvent - l'impression de vivre avec une sœur aînée et une cadette. Mais parfois elle se demandait ce qu'en pensait Marguerite. Étonnamment ouvertes, elles avaient toutes les trois eu nombre de conversations, certaines totalement futiles et d'autres très personnelles, et si l'aînée ne se serait jamais laissée entraîner dans de telles activités en raison de sa réserve quant à ses sentiments et son passé les mois précédents, à présent elle semblait presque heureuse de parler.

Et pourtant aucune des trois ne parvenait à prendre sur elle pour discuter des disparus.

« Ok. Je ne ferai plus rien dans le labo sans toi. En tous cas c'est une chance que tu ais trouvé cette formule. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que nous n'aurions plus de poudre pour les armes. »

Avec la disparition de Challenger, elles avaient décidé de faire le ménage dans le labo. Elles avaient libéré tous les animaux sur lesquels il testait ses expériences puisqu'elles n'en avaient pas l'usage, et elles avaient tout rangé et ordonné. Marguerite avait passé des jours à lire les journaux de Challenger en détail et à étudier tous ses plans et l'ensemble de ses notes pour être certaine de bien avoir toutes les connaissances requises pour pouvoir accomplir toutes les tâches techniques et matérielles qui étaient d'habitude dévolues aux hommes. Par prudence, elle avait également étudié pas mal de ses écrits quant aux substances médicales et Veronica leur avait expliqué tout ce qu'elle savait sur les différentes plantes du Plateau ou les différents remèdes. Ainsi même si c'était elle la blessée elles seraient en mesure d'agir. Mais le plus surprenant avait été que Marguerite dans son travail était tombé sur une page qui décrivait la formule de la poudre. Toujours intelligent, George avait dû songer à la possibilité qu'il disparaisse et que ses compagnons soient dans l'incapacité de fabriquer l'explosif par manque de connaissance. Mais il avait également songé à la possibilité qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains, et il l'avait ainsi rédigée dans un vieux carnet au demeurant inutile, et en latin, langue que les natifs seraient bien incapables de comprendre.

« Qui fait la cuisine? » Demanda Finn en regardant Veronica.

Celle-ci sourit.

« Si tu ne veux pas la faire je me dévoue. On ne peux pas laisser Em nous empoisonner. »

Tout en disant cela elle s'était mine de rien éloignée de Marguerite. Celle-ci eut une petite exclamation et lui lança le torchon qui était à portée de main. Veronica la regarda avec un sourire amusé et espiègle et Finn eut un petit rire.

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. En attendant je vais dans ma chambre! »

Sans rien ajouter de plus et la tête haute, Marguerite partit rapidement dans ses quartiers, à la fois énervée et amusée. Et aussi frustrée d'être amusée!

Les abréviations de son prénom et de celui de Veronica étaient souvent utilisées, autant par Finn que par elles. Certainement étaient-elles trop restées près de la jeune femme de 2033! A présent elles avaient même certains aspects de son vocabulaire!

Marguerite entreprit d'enlever son chemisier pour se rafraîchir, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer pensivement la fine cicatrice oblique qui ornait le bas de son ventre et qu'elle porterait à jamais.

Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers la bassine d'eau, ravalant comme souvent à présent toutes ses émotions.

**8888888888**

**04 Septembre1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse.**

Se plaçant à bonne distance de l'arbre et de la cible, Marguerite prit les trois poignards qu'elle tenait. Il était encore très tôt, le jour se levait à peine, mais elle avait fait un très étrange rêve et, lorsqu'elle s'était enfin réveillée, une curieuse sensation l'avait envahie toute entière. Un pressentiment peut-être. Quelque chose de simple, de serein. Pourtant ça ne l'avait pas empêchée d'avoir besoin d'un peu d'exercice.

Elle visa et lança rapidement les trois couteaux. Un était un peu trop loin en haut de la cible sur le tronc, mais les deux autres s'étaient plantés à une distance très respectable du centre. Au départ, elle avait eu du mal à déjà les faire se planter dans une cible, car il fallait bien doser son lancer pour être certain que la lame mène l'arme au moment de l'impact. De plus viser dans une telle activité était tout autre chose qu'avec un revolver, ou tout autre chose que manipuler un fouet.

Satisfaite, elle alla récupérer les trois couteaux et recommença jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez. En se dirigeant vers son fouet, elle entendit les quelques signes que Veronica lui avait apprise ces dernières semaines à reconnaître pour repérer des mouvements dans la jungle: à savoir le craquement inusuel de branches au sol, le frottement de la végétation, le changement subtile des bruits de la faune, voire de la flore. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose, juste à l'extérieur de la barrière électrique, et ça s'approchait d'elle.

Elle se saisit du fouet, son fusil étant trop loin, et se plaça contre un arbre pour offrir un cible difficile si jamais il s'avérait qu'elle ait un ennemi armé.

Pourtant, juste avant de voir le fameux intrus elle le _sentit_. Elle retint sa respiration et se décala pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'endroit où elle savait qu'il apparaîtrait, et lorsqu'il le fit elle eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer les larmes qui se formèrent dans son regard.

**8888888888**

Ned Malone pressait le pas à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa destination. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire se qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant de nouveau toute cette zone qui lui était si familière. Trois ans plus tôt il se serait perdu aisément dans la jungle, mais à présent tous avaient appris à différencier les différentes végétations et les lieux.

Sa cheville l'avait obligé à rester au village des Manhoui plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru, mais il était enfin presque auprès de ses amis, chez lui.

Se forçant à ne pas courir il allongea tout de même le pas dès qu'il sut qu'il serait à la Treehouse dans les secondes à venir. Lorsque la vue de la cabane géante au sommet de l'arbre s'offrit à lui il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Durant les quelques mois de son absence ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé: la même maison, et la même barrière électrique même si elle semblait avoir subi quelques réparations et améliorations. Les diverses affaires dans l'enclos au pied de l'arbre étaient bien entendu différentes, et il nota distraitement que Challenger devait enfin avoir compris qu'il ne servait à rien de tout garder et stocker, puisque l'un dans l'autre il y avait peu de choses.

Ses sens ne l'alertèrent qu'à ce moment là de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Il se maudit pour son manque d'attention et dirigea sa main vers son pistolet. Mais il stoppa net son bras en reconnaissant la femme qui sortait de l'ombre des arbres, un air calme et content au visage.

Ned poussa le portail et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'enclos sécurisé, se dirigeant vers Marguerite avec un sourire. Celle-ci le rejoignit et, à la grande stupéfaction de l'américain, le prit dans ses bras. Lui rendant son étreinte, il nota qu'elle tremblait légèrement, et soudainement il se demanda ce que Marguerite Krux pouvait bien faire seule dehors à une heure pareille.

Elle le lâcha et lui fit un sourire.

« Heureuse que tu sois de retour. »

« Heureux d'être de retour. »

Maintenant qu'il pouvait l'observer, il nota qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ces cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus courts, et il lui semblait qu'elle avait un peu bronzé. Son visage et son attitude semblaient plus…calmes, plus posés peut-être, comme si un poids avait considérablement baissé l'intensité de la flamme de son esprit explosif.

Et il fut intrigué par son regard. Ce n'était pas qu'il était totalement différent, mais il y avait quelque chose de…différent.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car, surprenant une nouvelle fois Malone, elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'élévateur.

« Franchement, Malone, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous refaire un coup pareil à l'avenir. » Lui fit-elle soudainement d'un ton plus froid et détaché.

Là! C'était bien plus comme la Marguerite à laquelle il était habitué. Il savait qu'il était parti pendant des mois, mais quand même! Il se serait posé des questions si elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche!

« Veronica est-elle revenue? Elle va bien? »

Le gratifiant d'un sourire à la fois moqueur et doux elle lui répondit doucement.

« Elle est revenue. Et elle est repartie. Et elle est revenue de nouveau. Elle va bien, et elle aura certainement beaucoup de choses à te raconter. Je crois qu'avec tout ce que tu as manqué tu va devoir prendre plusieurs semaines pour tout noter! »

Souriant lui aussi, il se trouva impatient que l'élévateur arrive en haut. Une fois que ce fut fait à peine une seconde plus tard il sortit et déposa toutes ses affaires, parcourant la pièce silencieuse du regard.

Comme à l'extérieur, tout était ordonné et il lui semblait qu'il y avait moins d'affaires ici et là. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rendit aussi compte de l'absence du fusil de Challenger et des armes de Roxton, ainsi que de certaines de leurs affaires, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention car il fut intrigué par la présente de trois belles épées, certainement de manufacture amazone, ainsi que de quelques poignards et un second fouet, différent de celui que Marguerite venait de poser sur la table. De toute évidence ils avaient agrandi leur armurerie.

En posant son regard sur l'atelier de peinture improvisé de Veronica il eut un autre soupir d'aise et, réprimant l'envie d'aller découvrir les différentes œuvres il se retourna vers la cuisine, pour trouver Marguerite entrain de l'observer d'un air insondable.

« Tu as mis plus de temps que je ne le pensais. » Fit-elle simplement.

« Oui, j'ai eu un petit accident et j'ai dû- » Il se stoppa là en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. « Une minute, tu savais que je venais! Comment? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme prit son ton sarcastique.

« A peine rentré et le journaliste se remet en route. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout, Marguerite? Tu- »

Malone n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour voir la femme qui venait de parler avant de se retrouver avec une étrange arme d'argent (qui ressemblait fort à une arbalète améliorée) pointée droit sur lui.

Imperturbable, Marguerite secoua la tête vers la jeune blonde habillée étrangement.

« Je te présente Ned Malone. »

Lançant un regard surpris à Marguerite elle baissa doucement son arme.

« Ce n'est pas un double? Il n'est pas possédé ou je ne sais quoi? »

« Non. C'est bien lui. »

« Cool. Je suis Finn. Nouvelle coloc'. C'est un plaisir d'enfin te voir en chaire et en os. »

« Hum…enchanté. » Fit le journaliste en regardant Marguerite d'un air étrange.

Celle-ci eut un petit rire.

« Oui. Elle n'est pas très orthodoxe, hum? Elle est arrivée il y a quelques mois. »

« Challenger, Roxton et Em sont venus chez moi et je suis rentrée avec eux. » Fit Finn avec une énergie qui paraissait être le propre de sa personnalité.

« De chez toi? »

« Future. 2033. Monde détruit. Longue histoire. »

Avant que Malone ne puisse commencer à lui poser des questions Marguerite partit en direction de la chambre de Veronica.

« Je vais chercher Vee. » Fit-elle doucement avec un sourire.

Finn retint un petit rire en voyant les yeux de Malone briller lorsqu'il entendit le surnom. Le pauvre bonhomme avait l'air totalement perdu!

« Ca a pas mal changé hein? » Lui fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il reporta son regard sur elle et secoua la tête.

« J'ai l'impression que nous avons de longues heures de discussion devant nous. »

« Et d'après Em avec toi on en a pour un moment. »

« Quoi? Qui? Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? »

Le sourire que la jeune femme eut lui rappela tellement Marguerite qu'il faillit presque soupirer.

De son côté l'héritière se dirigeait silencieusement vers Veronica, toujours endormie, et sourit avec bonheur en songeant à ce qu'elle allait dire à son amie.

« DEBOUT LA-DEDANS! »

Veronica fit un bon de près d'un mètre sur son lit.

« Qu-quoi? »

Devant son air à la fois endormi, paniqué et perdu Marguerite éclata de rire, se sentant exceptionnellement légère ce matin-là.

« NON MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN DE FAIRE CA! JE VAIS TE- »

Toujours entrain de rire Marguerite la coupa:

« Du calme, Véronica! Et dépêche-toi de te lever, j'ai une surprise qui t'attend. »

La jeune femme soupira, jeta un regard noir à son amie et se leva.

« Hum, Veronica, je pense que ce serait mieux que tu t'habilles. Ça m'étonnerais que tu veuilles avoir cette surprise dans le plus simple appareil. »

Soupirant de nouveau elle commença à s'habiller puis finit rapidement. Depuis qu'il n'y avait plus d'homme dans la maison les trois femmes, surtout Veronica en fait, avait perdu l'habitude de faire attention. Car ce n'était certainement pas le style de Marguerite de se balader à moitié nue!

« Bon, maintenant que je suis prête, qu'est-ce que tu me veux? »

Sans un mot et avec un grand sourire mystérieux et joyeux elle la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans la Treehouse.

Lorsque Veronica vit l'homme debout près de Finn, ses yeux s'agrandirent et se remplirent de larmes. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment!

Plus bronzé, les cheveux légèrement plus touffus, plus musclé et semblant plus contrôlé, Edward T. Malone se tenait en apparente santé devant elle. Et ses magnifiques yeux clairs qui brillaient toujours autant s'éclairèrent en la voyant.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et Malone la serra tendrement, après quoi ils s'embrassèrent.

Finn rejoignit Marguerite, un sourire identique sur leur deux visages.

« Ca a été plus rapide que ce que je pensais! »

« En effet, Finn. »

Elles se regardèrent et eurent un petit rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous autour de la table, partageant un petit déjeuner joyeux.

Ils en vinrent rapidement à tous se poser des questions en même temps, et Malone leur fit un petit parcours de ses quelques aventures. Finalement il raconta ses découvertes sur les Civilisations Mères et ils partagèrent leurs infos tandis que Véronica lui expliquait le véritable sort de ses parents.

« La maison ne doit pas être construite ici par hasard. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec toutes ces histoires. » Fit Malone, visiblement passionné par ces mystères.

Il raconta également ce qu'il avait découvert sur ces élus dont plusieurs Sages lui avaient parlé. Très rapidement tous les regards se dirigèrent sur Marguerite, qui faisait son possible pour garder son calme. Finalement elle craqua:

« Quoi! Enlevez-vous cette idée de la tête tout de suite! »

« Mais bien sûr. Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà. Je t'en pris, veux-tu que je te fasse un résumé des mois derniers! » Lui fit Veronica, mi exaspérée mi intriguée.

Malone restait toujours surpris des changements qu'il pouvait voir chez les deux femmes, surtout chez Marguerite, et également dans leurs relations.

« Ca va. Passons à autre chose, voulez-vous? »

« Les élus sont censés apparaître lors d'une époque sombre. Ainsi ils choisissent leur camps, et peuvent agir. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre leur présence n'est jamais bénigne. » Expliqua Ned sans quitter des yeux Marguerite.

Celle-ci eut un petit rictus.

« Manque de chance je n'ai jamais réellement choisi mon camps. »

« Mais il y a eu une sombre époque chez vous. Avec cette super guerre ou je ne sais quoi là. »

Le regard soudainement pétillant, Veronica fit un sourire à Marguerite qui comprit trop tard où elle allait en venir, certainement pour se venger de son réveil fracassant.

« Oh ça c'est certain. Et tu y as définitivement joué un rôle, Parsifal. »

Marguerite prit son verre et lui jeta son contenu à la figure. Stupéfaite, Veronica eut un instant de surprise avant de rire et de s'essuyer à l'aide d'une serviette . Ce n'était vraiment pas le style de son amie de faire ça…enfin sauf avec Roxton.

Les yeux de Malone brillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Marguerite soupira.

« Pas un mot, Malone. Oui j'ai été espionne durant la guerre et j'ai été au service de l'Angleterre et de Sa Majesté. Quant à l'histoire qui va avec elle attendra. »

« Tu n'as pas eu de chance, Ned. Parce que ces derniers mois on a appris nombre de choses sur notre chère et mystérieuse Miss Krux. »

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca va! » Fit-elle sèchement.

Sentant que quelque chose d'autre la troublait Veronica cessa ses taquineries, et Malone s'empêcha de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la gorge.

Respirant calmement, Marguerite se contrôla pour chasser toutes les images et les souvenirs des moments qu'elle avait passé avec John lors de toutes ces aventures.

« Sinon, Neddy, » Ignorant la réaction du jeune homme, Finn continua. « quelles autres aventures peux-tu nous raconter? »

Il leur expliqua l'étrange événement qui lui avait permis de survivre et de passer la Frontière des Terres, et à son explication Veronica et Finn tournèrent un regard éberlué vers Marguerite, qui resta insondable.

« Une explosion, dis-tu. »

« C'est ça. Venant de bien plus haut dans la montagne. »

« Alors là je suis larguée. » Fit Finn. « C'est pour ça que tu étais si anxieuse d'aller là-bas, Em? Mais comment tu le savais? Et puis l'emplacement, le temps! »

« Quoi, c'était toi! »

« Tu l'as vu en rêve, n'est-ce pas? Tes cauchemars. » Lui dit Veronica, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, et comprenant aussi ses propres sensations. « Tu as vu Ned mourir? Tu savais où ce serait, à quel moment, sous quelles circonstances. Et c'est pour cela que tu savais qu'il revenait, non? »

« Eh bien, je crois que vous détenez le record des questions rhétoriques. »

« Rêves prémonitoires. » Comprit Ned.

« Rien de très nouveau. » Dit simplement Marguerite en s'éloignant de la table vers le balcon.

« Marguerite? Merci. »

Elle ne se retourna pas mais lui répondit doucement.

« Ce n'est rien que tu n'aurais fait. »

Puis elle rejoignit le balcon.

Ned posa des yeux interrogateurs sur Veronica, et elle entreprit à l'aide de Finn de lui parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ses longs mois d'absence.

« Mais pour le reste j'ai bien peur que tu doives demander à Marguerite. Ni Finn ni moi n'étions présentes. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu manquer tellement de choses. Finn. Xan. Les histoires sur la guerre. Tes parents. » Avec un sourire il ajouta: « Marguerite et Roxton. »

« Oui. Tout est arrivé si rapidement. »

« Je ne saurai pas le dernier mot avec elle. »

« Oh ce n'est pas certain, Ned. Elle a beaucoup changé, tu verras. »

« Je crois que nous avons tous changé. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et soudainement Finn eut la forte impression qu'elle tenait la chandelle.

« Je pourrai toujours les demander à Roxton ou à Challenger de toute façon. D'ailleurs où sont-ils? Au village Zanga? »

Finn et Veronica échangèrent un sombre regard, et elles furent soulagées que Marguerite ne soit plus avec eux.

« Quoi? Que s'est-il passé! Où sont-ils! »

« Il…y a eu une embuscade. Et ils sont tombés dans un ravin, puis dans la rivière. Ils ont disparus, nous ne savons rien de ce qui leur est arrivé. »

Ayant perdu tous ses traits souriants, Ned comprit à présent mieux ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Marguerite le matin-même, et ce qu'il décelait dans l'attitude des deux autres jeunes femmes à présent.

« Depuis combien de temps? » Demanda t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

« Ca fait plus d'un mois. Environ cinq semaines et demi. » Répondit Veronica tristement, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Plus d'un mois. Tellement de temps. Soudainement il se rendit compte qu'il avait réellement manqué beaucoup de choses.

Finn se retira, sentant réellement qu'elle était de trop, et ne voulant pas spécialement être dans le coin pour cette discussion.

Ned se rapprocha de Veronica et lui posa une main sur le bras.

« Si tu savais, Ned. » Fit-elle, sa voix se brisant.

L'étreignant, il eut soudainement l'impression que son retour n'était peut-être pas, lui non plus, totalement hasardeux.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

« Nous n'avons rien vu venir. Ces derniers mois tout s'est déroulé si rapidement. » Fit-elle entre ses larmes. « Et rien n'a plus de sens. Ma mère, la Protectrice, mes parents…et, et tout le reste! Je pensais connaître le Plateau, mais je ne savais rien! Et dernièrement nous avions cru que tout se calmait, puis Marguerite a commencé à changer, et moi aussi. Puis il y a eu…ils me manquent! Et si seulement tu avais pu voir comme John et Marguerite étaient heureux ensemble. Mais…mais maintenant…et c'est de ma faute… »

« Quoi? Veronica, calme-toi. »

Totalement sidéré par cette attitude venant de la jeune femme, Ned avait du mal à suivre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de retour auquel il s'était attendu, ou du mois qu'il avait espéré.

Il sécha ses larmes et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute? »

« Durant l'embuscade, après la chute de Roxton et de George, nous avons continué à nous battre. Et à la fin il restait un homme…je ne l'avais pas vu, il était derrière moi. Il a lancé un poignard, et Marguerite…elle s'est interposée…Ned, j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir, elle a perdu tellement de sang en un rien de temps! Elle a bien failli mourir à ma place! »

« Mais elle est vivante, ce n'était pas de ta faute! »

« Seulement grâce à Marlan, la Guérisseuse Zanga. Pendant deux jours elle avait tellement de fièvre, et elle est restée plus deux semaines sans pouvoir se lever…et…et… »

« Veronica, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« C'est de ma faute. La blessure…à cause de ça, elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, Ned. »

Comprenant la situation, Malone ferma un instant les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ok? »

Veronica avait déjà repris rapidement ses émotions en main, aidée par l'effet profondément calmant qu'avait Malone sur elle.

« Ils étaient si bien ensemble. » Soupira t-elle.

« On retrouvera Roxton. Et Challenger. Nous les reverrons. »

La force qu'il mit dans ses mots réhaussèrent le courage de Veronica, qui se rendit soudainement compte que sa présence l'apaisait. Elle s'était sans même s'en rendre compte reposée automatiquement sur lui. La tension qui s'était accumulée en elle ces dernières semaines avait tout bonnement atteint un tel niveau que la simple présence de cet homme l'avait faite craquer…et ça faisait du bien.

Durant ces derniers temps, elle avait bien vu comment en l'absence des hommes Marguerite avait pris le rôle d'aîné, de protecteur, de roc sur lequel les deux plus jeunes pouvaient aisément se reposer. Jamais elle ne s'était plainte d'avoir à réparer les bêtises de Finn, ce qui était d'habitude le rôle de Challenger, ou d'avoir à aider Veronica pour bien des problèmes domestiques ou tactiques, rôle d'ordinaire dévolu à Roxton. De part sa nature secrète, quelque peu solitaire et distante, Marguerite n'avait pas pris totalement la tête de la maison bien entendu, et elle n'avait jamais devant les situations qu'elles avaient rencontrées perdu son contrôle, son sang froid, ou son calme si rassurant. Jamais Veronica n'aurait pu croire qu'elle pourrait autant se reposer et compter sur elle, et quelque part devant cette force elle s'était sentie elle-même contrôlée.

Car si elle se reposait sur le savoir et la force de Marguerite et l'enthousiasme et la vitalité de Finn, elle savait parfaitement que son aînée et sa cadette faisaient de même. Durant ces dernières semaines, elles avaient créé un triangle de solidarité imparable, et lorsqu'une craquait ou avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, (aide, réconfort, paroles, soutien, coup de main, divertissements) les deux autres étaient automatiquement là pour lui apporter.

Mais à présent, avec le retour de Ned, Veronica ne se sentait plus obligée d'être aussi solide et forte, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui aussi.

Il fallait dire que le changement en Malone était notable. Contrairement à la période qui avait suivi son retour du monde des esprits il était calme et contrôlé, plus réfléchi aussi.

Veronica trouva le changement autant physique que mental ravissant, et elle réprima de justesse l'envie de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Et Marguerite, comment le prend-elle? »

« J'en sais rien. Malgré tout ses changements, elle reste Marguerite. John lui manque, ça je le sais. Mais pour le reste, va savoir avec elle. »

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Malone observait les trois femmes discuter tranquillement, se demandant s'il n'était pas tombé dans une autre dimension en voyant les interactions entre 'Vee' et 'Em'. C'était tout bonnement étrange!

Il ne revenait toujours pas que la situation ait pu changer à un tel point.

« Tu sais, » Fit Veronica à Marguerite soudainement. « je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose. Tu te souviens de la période, lorsque tu as fais les cauchemars sur Ned? »

« Oui. Et alors? »

« Je me suis réveillée avec cette étrange sensation, tu sais la nuit où tu es venue dans ma chambre. Et le matin, lorsque tu as eu ton premier cauchemar, j'ai ressenti le même genre de sentiment. C'était étrange, mais à chaque fois au même moment tu avais tes rêves. »

« Quelle est ta théorie, Freud? »

Veronica haussa les épaules, choisissant d'ignorer le dernier mot. Malone, les yeux brillant d'intérêt, lâcha son stylo une minute.

« Et si Veronica, étant la future Protectrice et possédant le Trion, avait en quelque sorte senti ce…pouvoir, cette énergie, ou je ne sais quoi, provenant de toi à cet instant? »

« Possible. » Fit Finn. « C'est qu'il est pas idiot le reporter. »

« Merci. » Dit Ned, se demandant s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un compliment.

Voyant son hésitation Marguerite eut un rictus, qu'il remarqua. Décidément certaines choses n'avaient pas changé!

Il en profita pour poser quelques questions à Finn sur le monde d'où elle venait. Veronica et Marguerite échangèrent un regard ironique.

Plus contrôlé ou non, Ned Malone restait Ned Malone!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	10. Dix

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE PREMIERE : PREMIERES PERTURBATIONS **_

**X.**

**19 Septembre 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse. **

Ned ramassa le bois qu'il venait de couper pour réparer une chaise et monta doucement dans la maison.

Deux semaines après son retour, il avait toujours du mal à réaliser que tout avait changé. A présent, il connaissait bien Finn, et appréciait son énergie et sa fougue, qui lui rappelait quelque peu le caractère d'une de ses deux sœurs aînées. De même il s'était rapidement rendu compte que même si Marguerite restait profondément la même, elle était plus ouverte, comme le lui avait dit Veronica le jour de son retour. Ils avaient eu nombre de discussions, jamais très personnelles non plus bien sûr, mais ils avaient tout de même partagé quelques impressions et informations sur la Grande Guerre qu'ils avaient en commun, et elle lui avait même raconté il y avait quatre jours cette histoire avec Xan selon son point de vue. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué la semaine passée les quelques aventures qu'elle avait partagé avec Challenger et Roxton. Mais il avait bien vu qu'elle se détachait de son récit, signe indéniable que quelque chose la touchait, et sachant que penser à John la blessait il n'avait pas poussé ses interrogations.

C'était dans ces moments d'interaction avec ses amies qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il avait changé lui-même. Peut-être était-ce même ça, et pas seulement son propre changement à elle, qui poussait Marguerite à davantage le prendre au sérieux, à la traiter d'égal à égal. Car si la jeune femme avait eu ses tords, lui-même par le passé n'avait pas toujours été correct. Aujourd'hui, même s'il prenait toujours du plaisir à écrire, il s'en trouvait moins excité, moins impulsif dans ses recherches. Certainement parce qu'à présent il était un acteur à part entière des actions.

Ça lui paraissait toujours étrange d'être le seul homme de la maison. Et en l'absence de ses deux aînés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer quelque peu protecteur envers les trois femmes - ce qui ne manquait jamais de les faire sourire, car bien sûr toutes trois n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de lui pour se défendre: Veronica avait grandi seule dans cette même jungle, Finn dans un monde chaotique et Marguerite…quelque part. Mais ça l'étonnerait grandement que Parsifal ait besoin de son aide à lui, surtout étant une élue!

Pourtant c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. Certainement parce que Finn était la plus jeune. Parce que Veronica était…Veronica, et qu'il serait maudit si quelque chose arrivait à son amour. Parce que Marguerite semblait par moment étonnamment…fragile. Même si elle était plus âgée que lui, il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui le poussait à vouloir la protéger depuis qu'il était revenu. L'absence de Roxton, peut-être? Et l'idée de ce que le chasseur lui ferait s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à la femme, certainement! Ou peut-être ce que cette même absence faisait à Marguerite. Car si par moment elle était certes plus ouverte, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle était aussi plus silencieuse, plus calme.

Les relations avaient ainsi beaucoup évolué. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que ça le dérangeait ou le déplaisait de veiller sur elles, et il s'était plus rapproché de Veronica et de Marguerite ces dernières semaines qu'il ne l'avait fait ces dernières années!

Il sourit à Veronica lorsqu'il la vit. Les aventures qu'ils avaient eu chacun de leur côté devaient certainement avoir changé leur façon de voir les choses, et de ça Ned en était heureux, car à présent ils étaient ensemble. Au départ ils avaient été inquiets de ce que leur couple pourrait rappeler à leur amie, mais au contraire de ce qu'ils avaient craint Marguerite semblait simplement être heureuse pour eux. Elle avait fait quelques remarques à Veronica qu'il n'avait pas entendu mais qui l'avait étrangement inquiété lorsqu'il avait remarqué leurs expressions!

**8888888888**

Le petit bruit sec que fit son carnet lorsqu'elle le ferma avec force ne servit qu'à l'agacer encore davantage. Pourquoi diable n'arrivait-elle pas à lire ces fichues inscriptions avaloniennes!

Si les circonstances avaient été communes, jamais Marguerite n'aurait perdu autant de temps là-dessus. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus elle sentait cette présence en elle grandir, et ça commençait sérieusement à la rendre nerveuse. Pourtant comme durant ces derniers mois elle n'était aucunement effrayée par ces changements. C'était plutôt une impression…quelque chose…il y avait quelque chose d'important qui arrivait, ou arriverait. Et dès qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait trouver cette information dans son esprit ça lui échappait! Autant dire qu'à la longue c'était très frustrant.

Le fait que Veronica elle aussi semblait de plus en plus distraite à mesure que les jours défilaient ne la rassurait pas. Pourtant leurs sentiments n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires, et ils avaient fini par les mettre sur le compte de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle manquait quelque chose?

« Em, tu viens? Vee veut nous dire quelque chose. »

« J'arrive, Finn. » Dès que la jeune femme fut plus loin, Marguerite ajouta doucement pour elle. « Et je jure que si c'est encore cette histoire de corvées je la vend à une quelconque tribu…avec succès cette fois. »

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le 'salon', Veronica et Ned avaient une expression trop sombre à son goût.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« On revient du village Zanga. »

« Ca je m'en doute. »

« Et Jarl nous a communiqués d'étranges nouvelles. » Continua la jeune femme en ignorant le commentaire de Marguerite. « Un groupe de guerriers Toumaï est revenu d'un voyage des les Basses-Terres. »

« Je croyais que ces gars n'y allaient jamais. »

« En effet, Finn. Mais leur Shaman a insisté. Les Toumaï ont dit aux Zangas que les Sages des quelques tribus qu'ils avaient visitées ont tous prophétisé que les dieux écraseraient une main vengeresse sur les peuples très bientôt. »

« Pitié, les peuples du Plateau sont bourrés de superstitions aussi fausses qu'incohérentes. Et puis de toute façon je suis athée depuis que je suis assez âgée pour penser. Il suffit de voir ces Bonnes Sœurs et ce que certaines font aux or…hum, je vais arrêter là sur les souvenirs avant de le regretter. » Finit-elle, légèrement nerveuse par ce qu'elle avait failli dire. Pour le cacher elle enchaîna plus froidement. « Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de ce que ces vieux ermites disent après tout? »

Malone s'interposa en voyant la blonde à ses côtés se tendre, sachant que même si Marguerite et Veronica étaient à présent d'excellentes amies elles se disputaient toujours de temps à autres.

« Mais les peuples expliquent tout ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas par leurs dieux. Imaginons que ça va véritablement arriver. Pas par des dieux, mais autre chose qui veut se venger. »

« Dans le genre de ce gars mystique là, Saros? » Suggéra Finn.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas moi, quelque chose va peut-être se réveiller- »

« -après des siècles pour assouvir sa vengeance sur les pauvres petits mortels. Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça plusieurs fois. En attendant je ne vais certainement pas aller traîner dans les Basses-Terres de si tôt. Alors si les Sages détectent quelque chose, qu'ils s'en chargent pour une fois. » Fit simplement l'autre femme en commençant à partir.

« Marguerite! » Protesta Veronica.

« Quoi! Il me semble que les Sages ne font pas grand chose dans ce pays, hum? Ne sont-ils pas censés descendre des lignées magiques des Civilisations Mères ou d'avoir reçu des dons innés ou je ne sais quoi? » Répliqua t-elle sèchement. « Pourquoi devrions-nous toujours les sortir du pétrin! Eux ils ne nous aident jamais, tout ce qu'ils font c'est de parler en rébus ou de se taire sous prétexte de règles mystiques ou je ne sais quoi, et nous on reste toujours dans le noir! Franchement, ça devient lassant d'avoir toujours des questions, années après années, et jamais aucune réponse! »

« Mar- »

« Oh non, pas de 'Marguerite' qui tienne! Si ça te plait de jouer à leur petits jeux tant mieux! Parce que pendant que tu risquais ta vie à rechercher tes parents les Sages savaient certainement où était ta mère et pendant que tu parcourais le Plateau sans arrêt à te poser des questions ils étaient au courant de toute la vérité! Moi aujourd'hui ça ne m'amuse plus, plus du tout. Rechercher des réponses ne m'a jamais amusée, et j'ai fait ça depuis ma naissance. Alors si c'est pour ne jamais connaître la vérité autant ne pas risquer ma vie en prime! Ils me font penser à ces idiots de nobles bureaucrates! Qu'ils se débrouillent et se bougent un peu, ça les fera peut-être revoir leurs foutues coutumes! »

Elle n'attendit pas leurs commentaires et prit l'élévateur.

Les trois autres, choqués, se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes. Depuis la disparition de John c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient Marguerite réellement s'énerver et perdre un peu de son contrôle. Veronica était la seule à l'avoir vue ainsi une fois: lorsque John voulait lui prendre le médaillon de Xan. Il était vrai que lors de cet événement elle était bien davantage hors de son contrôle: Marguerite les avait même menacés d'un couteau, même si elle n'avait certainement pas réellement eu l'intention de s'en servir, mais c'était le seul exemple qui venait à l'esprit de Veronica.

« Whou. » Souffla Finn. « Impressionnant. Vous n'avez même pas eu le temps de finir! »

Veronica et Ned échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« D'un côté elle n'a pas tord. » Remarqua prudemment Finn. « Je veux dire, Vee. Je sais que je ne suis pas très bien placée pour te parler de ça et tout mais…eh bien pourquoi ta mère ne t'a pas avertie plus tôt? Pourquoi t'ont-ils tous laissés dans le noir? Et s'il y aura vraiment un danger dans quelques temps, ce n'est pas vraiment à nous de s'en charger. »

« Je suis Protectrice, Finn. »

« Non. Ta mère est Protectrice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as déjà le Trion, mais logiquement c'est son rôle tant qu'elle sera en vie. »

« Là n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'inquiète. » Intervint Ned, craignant la réaction de Veronica.

« Et c'est quoi alors? » Lui fit celle-ci.

« Marguerite. Si elle est réellement une élue, et qu'il y a une grande menace sur le Plateau, il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait un rôle à jouer. Dans toutes les tribus qui m'en ont parlé, les élus, qu'ils en soient conscients ou non, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, qu'ils fassent une petite action ou qu'ils changent grandement le cours des choses, ont toujours eu une place dans les événements. Et Marguerite est sur le Plateau, juste lorsque quelque chose s'annonce. J'ai peur qu'elle ait en effet son rôle à jouer. »

« Peut-être même comme nous tous. » Dit sombrement Veronica en effleurant le Trion du bout des doigts.

« Espérons qu'elle ne vient pas de choisir son camps. »

« Je pense que c'est bien plus complexe que ça, Finn. Vous m'avez dit que cette Saril avait senti quelque chose de puissant en elle, et que ça lui avait même fait peur. Or au cours de sa vie Marguerite est déjà intervenue dans l'Histoire avec son rôle important dans la Grande Guerre, et peut-être même a t-elle fait d'autres choses au cours de sa vie, voire même ici sur le Plateau, vous savez avec la libération de Bochra dont nous avons déjà discuté. Elle est vraisemblablement une élue de haut rang, même si leur naissance sont rares ces derniers siècles, et dans sa vie elle a été et est confrontée à plusieurs 'sombres époques' comme les appellent les peuples du Plateau. »

« Tout comme nous tous. » Dit Veronica. « Si nous ne sommes pas tous réunis ici par hasard. »

Finn tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et s'approcha du balcon. Elle repéra Marguerite assise contre un arbre, les yeux dans le vague. Certainement sa réaction avait-elle été en partie provoquée par l'absence de John, par son passé et ce que Vee lui avait expliqué de sa quête d'identité. Et dans un sens elle la comprenait pleinement.

« Mais si nous avons tous un rôle à jouer » Fit-elle soudainement, d'une voix étonnamment calme. « alors qu'en est-il de Challenger et de Roxton? »

Tous se turent, plongeant leur regard vers l'horizon. Aucun ne formula la pensée qui leur serra pourtant le cœur: _étaient-ils seulement vivants?_

**8888888888**

**Au même moment. **

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Extrémité Est des Basses-Terres. **

Toujours bloquée dans Sa prison, Elle se délecta de sentir Ses pouvoirs lui revenir de plus en plus, et de plus en plus rapidement. Bientôt Elle pourrait enfin intervenir.

Mais pour le moment Elle se concentrait sur le flux, car dans quelques instants Elle pourrait avoir assez de pouvoir pour avoir la possibilité de _sentir, _de Voir. Si seulement Elle avait eu un corps, Elle aurait volontiers eu un rictus de plaisir.

Ça y était. Son pouvoir avait atteint son tout premier niveau.

Avec un sombre râle qui aurait pu faire frémir n'importe qui à sa portée, Elle lança Ses sens à travers la Terre d'Existence. En quelques secondes Elle put tout percevoir, et Elle se mit aussitôt à la recherche de cette immonde force pure qui l'avait bannie tous ces siècles plus tôt, il y avait 900 années. Bien entendu elle n'avait pas été la seule, mais Elle s'occuperait des autres plus tard…ou plutôt de leurs Descendants.

Étrange…vraiment. Beaucoup de choses avaient ainsi changé…Mais où étaient donc les Quatre Grands Royaumes? Hum. Divisés. Mélangés. Éparpillés. Affaiblis. Oh, délicieusement jouissif!

Avalon n'avait pu ainsi être écartelée. La Lignée Pure ne l'aurait jamais permis. Mais la cité avait déjà disparu lors de Son bannissement. Pour l'empêcher de partir avec tout le reste lorsque la Damnée avait atteint le paroxysme de sa puissance et avait tout détruit juste avant sa mort. Elle hésitait entre l'admirer et la haïr. La Damnée, fille de la Terre d'Existence, avait en petite partie réussi là où Elle n'avait pas encore commencé. Pourtant, Elle était peut-être la seule à savoir que ce n'était pas du tout le but qu'avait eu la Damnée au moment de ses actions, et cette ironie l'amusait au plus au point. Car si en réalité tous, même la si sage et respectée Lignée Pure, l'avait déclarée maudite dès son plus jeune et tendre âge, la pauvre princesse n'avait été damnée que lors du moment de sa mort, 900 années plus tôt, et par toutes ces années et ces siècles que l'ensemble des peuples avaient passé à la haïr et à la dénigrer de génération en génération…quoique d'après ce qu'Elle sentait, les pauvres fragments des tribus descendantes des peuples de Royaumes mélangés n'étaient même pas toutes conscientes de leur propre passé.

Hum. Il n'y avait qu'un nombre délicieusement dérisoire de Sages, et presque plus aucun n'avait la maîtrise des dons des Lignées Magiques. Elle ne sentait même pratiquement aucun élu, alors qu'à Son époque il en naissait au moins deux par année dans chaque cité.

Oh, si seulement Elle avait la possibilité de rire, Elle s'en serait donné à cœur joie!

Ainsi il n'y aurait presque aucune résistance face à Son éveil et à la renaissance de Son pouvoir, et Elle pourrait délicieusement détruire tout ce qui se tenait debout sur les Terres.

Pourtant…oui, là, juste là, il y avait quelque chose de sombre…juste…à l'endroit où s'était tenu jadis le Quatrième Royaume, celui d'où tout était parti, derrière la Frontière Maudite. Ses sens ne pouvaient même pas sonder cette zone, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Le Royaume avait bien changé depuis Son Bannissement et l'Évènement que la Damnée avait provoqué juste avant de mourir. Mais Elle sentait que dans cette partie oubliée il y avait encore les anciennes traditions, quoique modifiées...

Que c'était frustrant! Son énergie n'était pas encore assez restaurée pour qu'Elle puisse en Voir davantage!

Cessant de se concentrer sur cet endroit, Elle se mit à la recherche de sa cible. Aucune trace de la Descendante de cette maudite Lyrin, cette saleté de Protectrice qui avait achevé le sort de Son Bannissement après que les autres, tous ces magiciens de pacotilles, se soient unis contre Elle! Mais où était-elle!

Certainement était-elle cachée dans sa cité blanche, à Avalon. A un emplacement qui demeurait encore secret pour Elle. Mais une fois que tout Son pouvoir serait restauré, Elle pourrait la trouver!

Même les Pierres Sacrées n'étaient quasiment plus en fonctionnement, laissées à l'abandon comme de vulgaires rochers, elles qui avaient été vénérées pendant si longtemps.

Que de choses avaient changé!

Pauvres fous! Ils n'avaient même aucune idée de ce à quoi elles étaient destinées, ces quatre Pierres bénies des Grands du Commencement, sources de pouvoirs, en partie de celui de la Lignée Pure!

Sauf peut-être…celle de l'ancien Quatrième Royaume semblait encore briller mais…Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à Voir plus loin. Tant pis! Très bientôt Elle le pourrait!

Mais qu'est-ce que…oui! Juste là, au Centre, là, il y avait un membre de la Lignée Pure, le seul qu'Elle pouvait détecter…l'héritière! Étrange. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à Avalon, avec sa génitrice? Et son rayonnement semblait si faible…il n'en serait que plus facile de l'écraser!

Pourtant…il y avait quelque chose proche d'elle…quelque chose de plus vague, mais aussi de plus sacré…de plus sombre…une puissance en éveil…mais avec Son énergie encore si faible et le rayonnement de cette mystérieuse présence encore si bas, Elle ne pouvait pas l'identifier. En revanche, Elle pouvait aisément sentir que sa puissance augmentait rapidement, comme une graine qui donnait soudainement naissance à une plante en vitesse surélevée…il s'agissait d'un élu à n'en pas douter, mais certainement pas de n'importe quel élu…quelle réincarnation pouvait bien donner naissance à un tel phénomène?

Frustrée, Elle ne put en savoir plus, et se contenta d'économiser Son énergie pour les temps à venir.

Car Elle le sentait, l'équilibre de la Terre d'Existence avait été bafoué et les lignes d'énergie perturbées, et bientôt les conséquences allaient se montrer.

Hum. Elle espérait tout de même que la Lignée Pure l'endiguerait. Il était hors de question que la Nature la devance dans Son heure de gloire et dans la destruction de ces peuples et de ce monde!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FIN**

_**28 Mars 2005.**_

_**Youte**._

**Suite à venir dans :**

**SPIRALE **

**PARTIE SECONDE: AU CŒUR DE LA TEMPÊTE.**


End file.
